Shugo Chara Zuki no tamago
by Shimochi Sama
Summary: Zuki Shido una estudiante de intercambio descubre que obtiene tres huevos los cuales desconocia más con la ayuda de sus amigos descubrira la verdad de sus sueños Es una historia basada en el punto de vista de mi Oc Zuki Shido, haciendo lo posible por no impedir el flujo de la historia, Zuki acompañara a los protagonistas en el transcurso de la historia. Contiene: OC
1. Chapter 1: Los guardianes

Hola a todos, hoy quiero presentarles el comienzo de mi Fic "Sugo Chara Zuki no Tamago" el cual es una historia basada en el punto de vista de mi Oc Zuki Shido, haciendo lo posible por no impedir el flujo de la historia, Zuki acompañara a los protagonistas en el transcurso de la historia

Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, solo los "OC´S".

**Capitulo 1: Los guardianes**

Los pájaros trinaban, eran las primeras horas de la mañana, la joven Zuki Shido abrió los ojos al oír la alarma de su celular sonar, como era natural le dio un golpe con la mano pretendiendo volver a dormir más el frio hocico de su mascota le impidió reconciliar el sueño:

–– Mishi… cinco minutitos más…

Más la perrita no se dio por vencida y comenzó a lamer el rostro de su amo, Zuki comenzó a reírse tomando asiento en la cama:

–– Ey ey… Buen día para ti también Mishi…

La dálmata luego de lograr su cometido corrió hacia el comedor meneando la cola, la joven rubia se desperezo mirando el celular bostezando:

–– Yawn… ya son las siete de la madrugada… esa Mishi es una madrugadora…

La joven de cabellera dorada observo pensativa por la ventana:

–– "De lo que va en el año es la tercera vez que nos mudamos…"

Zuki suspiro algo melancólica:

–– "A veces desearía quedarme en un solo lugar por lo menos un año… así tendría la posibilidad de acabar algún año en el mismo colegio…"

Más no podía perder tiempo pensando en cosas que no podía evitar:

–– Preferiría ser más fuerte como mi hermana… contener mis lagrimas y temerle a todo es algo que jamás podre hacer…

Zuki se acerco al espejo cepillándose el cabello más su hermana no dudo en llamarla:

–– ¡Zuki, el desayuno está en la mesa!

La rubia miro hacia la puerta de su recamara haciendo un mohín molesta dejando el cepillo de lado:

–– ¿Por qué tenemos que desayunar en el comedor en vez de el cuarto?

Su hermana mayor era una mujer muy estricta y correcta, solía mantener la calma y era difícil de enojar

Pero…

En eso Zuki era experta, solía sacarla de las casillas muy seguido más Zuku –su hermana—prefería mantener la calma:

–– Sabes que si te dejo desayunar en el cuarto te volvería a dormir y llegarías tarde al colegio

Zuki comenzó a vestirse rápidamente:

–– ¡Mentiraaaaaaaaa, para que sepas ya estoy vestida y lista para desayunar!

Zuku respingo mientras comía una tostada:

–– Sabes que tengo razón… ¡ahora si ya estas pronta baja a desayunar!

La rubia refunfuño acomodando la corbata de su uniforme.

Lo odiaba…

Odiaba que le digieran que hacer, como vestirse y como actuar…

Ya no era una bebe, ¡sabía lo que hacía!

Pero…

Jamás lo entenderían, siempre la verían como una niña…

Su perrita entro a trotes meneando la cola con algo en la boca, Zuki pestañeo:

–– ¿Qué tienes hay Mishi?

La joven tomo un Huevo:

–– ¿Un huevo? ¿Qué hacia Mishi con un huevo tan elaborado?

Zuki lo examino inquietada:

–– No es un huevo normal… está caliente…

El huevo era de color verde y tenia grabados dibujados con forma de libro, Zuki camino hacia el comedor con el huevo en las manos, su hermana le sonrió:

––Era hora de que vinieras a desayunar, demoraste veinte minutos

La rubia hizo un mohín sentándose a comer:

–– No seas fastidiosa…

Zuku se levanto de su asiento recogiendo su taza de café:

–– Bien… tu llegas y yo me voy, tengo que irme a trabajar

La joven empezó a comer:

––Antes de irte hermanita… ¿Viste lo que me trajo Mishi?

Zuku pestañeo curiosa:

–– ¿Qué te trajo? Espero que no sea una rata

Zuki meneo la cabeza extendiendo sus manos enseñándole el huevo que había encontrado:

–– ¡Esto! Me lo trajo Mishi, creo que pensó que era su pelota

La mayor miro las manos de su hermana:

–– Lo que te haya traído se te habrá caído porque la verdad no veo nada

Zuki miro el huevo de colores confundida:

––Pero… si está en mis manos…

Zuku suspiro calzándose la mochila al hombro:

–– Bien… luego me muestras ahora tengo que irme a trabajar, te deseo suerte en el primer día de clases

Zuku beso la frente de su hermana la que estaba bastante confundida, Zuku sonrió saludándola desde la puerta:

––Bien, me voy ¡cuídate!

Zuku saludo a su hermana la cual cerró la puerta marchándose, Zuki miro el huevo confundida:

–– ¿Estaré loca? O… ¿Veo cosas? Mmmm….

Zuki pico el huevo con su dedo, mas no había ninguna reacción, la rubia suspiro mirando a Mishi:

–– no… Mishi fue quien me lo trajo… ósea que también lo vio…

La joven miro el reloj de pared el cual marcaba las 07:35:

–– Parece que yo también tendré que marcharme…

Mishi tomo asiento alado de Zuki la cual la miro:

–– Y supongo que quieres esta pelota ¿no?

Zuki agito el huevo provocando que Mishi diera brincos y ladrara de la emoción, la joven sonrió guardándose el huevo en el bolso y arreglando la mesa:

–– Me lo llevare por las dudas ya que no es tu pelota y eso evitaría que hicieras un desparramo de yema de huevo en toda la casa

Mishi siguió a Zuki la cual ya con la mesa arreglada se dirigió a la puerta calzándose el bolso:

–– Bien Mishi, cuida la casa yo volveré pronto ¿De acuerdo?

La perrita meneo la cola y se acostó en la alfombra, Zuki sonrió y cerró la puerta marchándose

––––––––––––––––––––– –––––––––––––––––––––––––– –––––––––––––––––––––––––

La campana del ingreso sonó, todos los alumnos entraron corriendo empujándose para saber en qué salón les tocaría y para reservar su puesto en el salón, Zuki respiro bastante agotada más encontró un sitio en donde descansar, la rubia se apoyo contra la pared:

–– ¿Es tan difícil encontrar el salón de 10º grado?

Zuki miro hacia ambos lados suspirando:

––Mi primer día en este colegio y voy a llegar tarde…

En ese instante un muchacho alto y con mirada seria capto la atención de Zuki:

–– ¿Buscas el 10º grado?

Zuki miro al joven asintiendo:

–– emmm… si…

El joven señalo el pasillo:

––Camina en línea recta, sube las escaleras y así te toparas con los dos 10ª que hay en esta academia… de ahí en más va por tu cuenta…

La joven sonrió corriendo por el pasillo:

–– ¡Gracias!

El muchacho dio media vuelta y siguió su camino mientras que Zuki corría hacia su salón.

El profesor Yuu Nikaidou sonreía al ver ingresar a los alumnos al aula más Zuki fue la última en ingresar, Yuu sonrió al verla:

–– Tu debes de ser Zuki Shido la estudiante de intercambio

La joven asintió pestañeando nerviosa, sus compañeros se detuvieron a verla más Yuu poso sus manos en los hombros de la joven:

–– Clase, ella es Zuki Shido la nueva estudiante, sean amables con ella

El profesor miro a Zuki y le señalo un asiento libre:

––Toma asiento alado de la señorita "Himamori"

Zuki tomo asiento alado de Amu la cual entre dientes corregía al profesor:

–– Es… Hinamori… H-I-N-A-M-O-R-I profesor…

Yuu sonrió rascándose la cabeza:

–– Lo lamento "Himamori"… Bien comenzaremos las clases

El profesor comenzó a revisar los libros:

––En un momento comenzamos las clases y…

En ese instante Yuu resbala con un libro cayendo al suelo riendo:

–– ¡Encontré el libro alumnos!

Todos reían mas Zuki se coloco la mano en la mejilla pensativa:

–– "No parece ser un mal profesor… aunque es algo torpe… pobre profesor Nikaidou…"

Mas Zuki fue interrumpida por Amu la cual le sonreía:

–– Podemos ser amigas… soy Amu Hinamori, también fui una estudiante de intercambio como tú, es un placer

Zuki algo tímida sonrió asintiendo:

–– Zuki Shido… eres muy amable Amu… pero… no creo que sea correcto hablar en clase

Amu sonrió negando con la cabeza:

–– El profesor Nikaidou está en el suelo así que…

Mas la voz del profesor alerto a las dos jóvenes:

–– Ahora no me encuentro en el suelo así que… ¿Quisiera saber que es tan entretenido Shido y Himamori?

Las dos jovencitas quedaron sin excusas balbuceando más un joven rubio y de mirada angelical respondió por ellas:

–– Es mi culpa profesor Nikaidou, estaba platicando con Hinamori sobre algunas cosas de los guardianes y la señorita Shido nos pregunto que eran los guardianes y no pude resistir en contestarle…

El profesor aun confundido ya que no había visto al chico hablando con ellas decidió pasarlo por alto:

–– Bien Tadase Hotori, no sabía que estabas enseñándole las costumbres de nuestra academia, es algo generoso de tu parte pero… platiquen esas conversaciones en el receso estamos en clase

Tadase hizo una reverencia tomando asiento, Zuki se lo quedo viendo pestañeando:

–– "¿Guardianes?... ¿Qué es eso y porque fue tan amable de sacarnos de ese aprieto?"

El joven se percato de que Zuki lo observaba y le sonrió tiernamente, Zuki pestañeo algo ruborizada más le sonrió también:

–– "Al terminar la clase le agradeceré por su valor"

––––––––––––––––––––– –––––––––––––––––––––––––– –––––––––––––––––––––––––

La campana del receso sonó, Yuu sonrió comenzó a guardar los libros:

–– Y recuerden guardianes, lean la página 66 del libro azul, los demás nos vemos luego del receso

Zuki miro a Amu la cual parecía aprontarse para irse:

–– emmm… Amu…

La joven la miro:

–– ¿Qué sucede Zuki-Chan?

Zuki tomo el portafolio:

–– ¿Por qué los guardianes tienen preferencia y se van antes que los demás?

Amu se rasco la cabeza buscando una respuesta:

–– Emm… bueno…

Tadase se acerco a las dos jóvenes:

–– Te lo explicare mejor en el Jardín Real Shido-San

Zuki pestañeo más Amu volvió a rascarse la cabeza confundida:

–– Pero… ¿No era que solo los miembros podían pisar el Jardín Real?

El joven sonrió:

–– Es cierto pero… con la orden del Rey y el permiso del profesor Nikaidou, la señorita Shido podrá conocer a los Guardianes… sin decir que…

Tadase miro a Zuki a los ojos fijamente:

–– Pronto tendrá un Shugo Chara…

Amu y Tadase asintieron sonriendo mas Zuki sacudió las manos nerviosa:

–– Emmm… no quisiera ser el centro de atención pero… ¿me gustaría saber que es un "Shugo Chara"?

Tadase sonrió caminando fuera del aula:

–– Si me sigues podrás saberlo…

––––––––––––––––––––– –––––––––––––––––––––––––– –––––––––––––––––––––––––

El jardín Real era como un invernadero, se podía sentir una gran paz en sus alrededores, Tadase le sonrió a Zuki:

–– Ahora si podremos hablar sobre los guardianes y los Shugo Chara

Zuki miro hacia su alrededor fascinada:

–– Parece un sitio muy seguro…

Una voz bastante prepotente sonó cerca del hombro de Zuki:

–– ¡Así es plebeya! Ahora… ¡Atrévete a confesar en donde ocultas tus Charas!

Zuki miro hacia el costado topándose con una suerte de "duende" vestido de rey más no perdió la oportunidad de sobresaltarse:

–– ¡Waaaaaaah! ¡ ¿Qué demonios es "ESO"?!

Tadase sonrió observando a su Chara:

–– El es mi Chara "Kiseki"

La rubia quien permanecía en el suelo pestañeo:

–– ¿U…u… un Chara? ¿Eso es un Shugo Chara?

Amu asintió presentando a sus tres Chara`s:

–– Así es y yo también tengo Chara, Ran, Miki y Suu, saluden chicas

Ran agito las porras rosas:

–– ¡Es un gusto conocerte Zuki-Chan, soy Ran la chara de los deportes y el amor!

Más Miki empujo a su hermana acercándose a Zuki:

–– Emanas un nivel de creatividad enorme… soy Miki… amo dibujar… al igual que tu… presumo…

Zuki sonrió asintiendo:

–– Así es Miki, me gustaría ver lo que dibujas, espero que me enseñes tus dibujos algún día

La pequeña chara sonrió sonrojada sosteniendo su cuaderno:

––Gracias… eres muy amable

Y por ultimo Suu se acerco a tropezones hacia Zuki:

–– Hola Zuki-Chan soy Suu, si necesitas ayuda no dudes en pedírsela a Suu-desu, sin decir que eres una chica muy hermosa ¿verdad Tadase-Kun?

Zuki pestañeo confundida y miro a Tadase el cual la miro sonriendo radiando un aura brillante:

–– Claro que lo es… ahora déjame ayudarte a levantarte del suelo

Tadase le extendió la mano ayudando a reincorporarse a Zuki, Kiseki se cruzo de brazos:

–– ¡Tadase!

El joven se lo quedo observando atento mas Kiseki prosiguió:

–– ¿Por qué ayudas a esa plebeya? Se refirió a su rey como un "ESO"

Zuki pestaño mirando a Kiseki:

–– Disculpe mi ignorancia "Mi rey"… pero… ¿no está muy chiquito para ser un rey?... digo… yo te daría el titulo más bien de "Príncipe"

Amu sorprendida retrocedió:

–– ¿Dijiste "Príncipe"?

La rubia miro a Amu confundida:

–– ¿Y qué hay con eso?

La voz de Tadase no sonó dulce como siempre, sonaba similar a la de Kiseki, se coloco los brazos en jarras y comenzó a reír, Zuki volteo sorprendida:

–– ¿Tadase?

El joven la señalo seriamente:

–– "REY TADASE HOTORI" para usted "Simple plebeya" ¡Ahora usted comenzara a anunciar que el mundo tendrá un nuevo gobernante! y…

En un instante Tadase regreso a la normalidad pestañeando, Amu sonrió nerviosa:

–– Eso siempre le sucede a Tadase, se llama cambio de personalidad con tu Chara, cada vez que usan la palabra que es de una jerarquía menor que "Rey" a Tadase le sucede eso

El joven se sonrojo apenado:

–– emmm… Volví a hacerlo

Amu asintió, el joven avergonzado hizo una reverencia ante Zuki:

––Lo lamento… siempre sucede

Zuki sacudió las manos nerviosamente:

–– Por favor, si siempre sucede cuando dicen "Príncipe" no creo que sea tu culpa

Amu negó con la cabeza cubriéndose el rostro con la mano, Zuki sonrió nerviosa:

––Emm… volví a decirlo…

Amu suspiró resignada:

––A todos nos sucede…

Tadase tomó a Zuki de la mano haciendo ruborizar a la misma:

–– Tienes las cualidades para ser la reina del mundo así que yo el Rey Tadase Hotori decido que es apropiado tomar la mano de tal ángel como esposa…

Zuki se ruborizo aun más, Amu gruño molesta ante la actitud de Tadase más Suu no dudo en mirarla:

–– Tranquilízate Amu-chan, Tadase solo está exagerando, ya se la pasara-Desu

Amu mordía un pañuelo presa de la frustración:

––…Espero que se le pase rápido Suu…

En ese preciso momento Tadase regreso a la normalidad encontrándose hincado sosteniendo las manos de Zuki la cual no sabía qué hacer, el muchacho se sorprendió ante tal situación:

–– Eh… Yo… Lo lamento Shido-San… yo…emmm…

Tadase soltó la mano de Zuki apenado más Zuki no pudo resistir reír, Tadase pestaño haciendo un mohín confundido:

–– emmm… ¿De qué te ríes?

Zuki señalaba a Tadase cubriéndose el rostro mientras reía:

–– Parecías sacado de algún guion de "Enrique Tudor"

Tadase comenzó a reír junto a Zuki, ambos reían por lo irónico de la situación más Amu se cruzo de brazos mirando hacia otro lado, se sentía fuera de lugar ya que Amu Hinamori sentía que le gustaba el joven y la situación le creaba un poco de recelo, Miki observaba detenidamente a Zuki más la concentración se disipo al llegar el resto de los guardianes, Yaya ingreso al Jardín Real corriendo:

–– ¡ ¿Yaya quiere saber que pasa aquí?!

Tadase sonrió mirando a la joven que recién había llegado:

–– Era hora de que se reportaran

Yaya hizo un mohín cruzándose de brazos:

–– No fue mi culpa, Kukai se tardo demasiado en el baño…

Kukai llegó detrás de Yaya:

–– Si mal no recuerdo tu tuviste la culpa también ya que parece que olvidaste la pataleta que creaste en medio del pasillo por que querías llevarte la mascota de la clase a tu casa

La chica comenzó a patalear en el suelo recordando lo sucedido:

–– ¡Pero Yaya quería cuidar a la mascota, de veras Yaya quería!

Kukai reprendía a Yaya la cual aumentaba cada vez más la rabieta, Zuki arqueo una ceja rascándose la cabeza confundida:

–– ¿No está bastante grandecita para hacer rabietas?

Nadeshiko le sonrió a Zuki:

–– Es la manera de ser de Yaya

Zuki miro atentamente a la joven la cual la miraba confundida:

–– pero… ¿Quién eres tú?

Tadase sonrió acercándose a Zuki:

–– Fujisaki ella es Zuki Shido y la hemos traído aquí ya que parece que también tiene un Chara como nosotros el cual aun no ha nacido así que la invite al Jardín Real por que quiere saber que es un Shugo Chara

Nadeshiko sonrió mirando a Zuki:

–– Así que… ¿Tienes un Chara?

Zuki pestaño asintiendo más Kukai no dudo en participar en la reunión:

–– ¿Por qué la reunión?

Tadase le sonrió a Kukai:

–– Pensaba relatarle a Shido-san sobre lo que es un Chara Souma-Kun

El muchacho se cruzó de brazos seriamente:

–– Entonces… será mejor que lo conversemos tomando Té

Todos asintieron dirigiéndose a la mesa del jardín, Nadeshiko comenzó a servir el té, Tadase se cruzó de brazos sonriendo:

–– Muéstranos tu Chara Shido-San

La joven asintió revolviendo dentro de su bolso en busca del huevo, los otros Chara se asomaron curiosos más se apartaron cuando Zuki sorprendida chillo:

–– ¡ ¿Pero qué es esto?!

Tadase pestaño curioso intentando observar de lejos el bolso de Zuki:

–– ¿Qué sucede Shido-San?

Zuki saco cuidadosamente no "Uno" sino "Tres Huevos" algo aterrada:

–– ¡¿Se multiplicaron en mi bolso?! ¡Yo solo tenía uno no tres!

Todos los guardianes con sus charas se sorprendieron, Zuki dejo los huevos en la mesa mirándolos aterrada:

–– Tenia el huevo Verde pero… el huevo amarillo y el blanco no los había visto ¿Cómo aparecieron?

Amu se cruzó de brazos pensativa:

–– ¿Estás segura de que antes de depositar el huevo verde no había otros dentro de tu bolso?

Zuki pestaño mirando a Amu:

–– Emmm… no… mi perrita me trajo el huevo verde…

Tadase sonrió tomando los huevos y depositándolos en un bolso rosa con puntillas blancas:

–– Shido-San, aquí estarán más seguros hasta que nazcan

Zuki sonrió tomando el bolsito que le entregaba Tadase:

––Gracias, es muy lindo

Más Tadase cambio el semblante seriamente:

–– Pero… Tienes que jurarme que los cuidaras con tu vida, son valiosos…

Zuki asintió mirando los huevos:

–– Los cuidare, lo prometo

Kukai tomó una galleta:

–– Zuki… lo más probable es que los huevos hayan nacido en el bolso y tu perrita logro robar uno

Zuki miro a Kukai asintiendo sonriendo:

–– Tal vez tengas razón Kukai

Más la curiosidad de Yaya y Pepe era más grande y no dudaron en asomarse sobre el hombro de Zuki:

–– Yaya espera que tus Charas nazcan pronto así juegan con Pepe y los demás

Zuki sonrió asintiendo:

–– Yo también… quisiera saber que nacerá… pero…

Los guardianes se la quedaron viendo, Nadeshiko no dudo en colocar su mano en el hombro de Zuki:

–– ¿Qué sucede Zuki-chan?

Zuki sonrió, Nadeshiko parecía ser una chica muy atenta, amable y dulce y eso le creaba una tranquilidad como si se tratase de una hermana mayor más no dejo pasar la oportunidad de suspirar:

–– Aun no me dijeron que es un Shugo Chara y que son los Guardianes

Todos rieron más Amu tomó la palabra:

–– ¿Qué tal si después de clases salimos a tomar un helado y hablamos ahí?

Todos sonrieron asintiendo, no se negaron a tal petición, Zuki sonrió pensativa mirando a los guardianes y a los Chara´s que los acompañaban:

–– "Los Chara son muy adorables y los guardianes parecen una gran compañía… unos excelentes amigos… aunque Ancio que nazcan pronto mis Charas…"

––––––––––––––––––––– –––––––––––––––––––––––––– –––––––––––––––––––––––––

Luego de las clases los Guardianes y Zuki llegaron a una heladería, Yaya comenzó a jalar a Zuki:

–– ¡Zuki-chi! ¡Toma asiento alado mío!

Zuki fue jalada y forzada a tomar asiento, Kiseki se paro enfrente de la joven:

––¡Plebeya! ¡Fue una buena decisión que te hayas sentado ya que el rey lo había ordenado ya que no concuerda comer helado parada!

Zuki entrecerró los ojos y empujo a Kiseki con el dedo

–– Ya estoy sentada "Principito" no seas fastidioso

Todos miraron a Tadase el cual había tomado el estado "Kiseki" nuevamente golpeando la mesa con los puños:

––¡Tráiganle al Rey su helado plebeyos!

Nadeshiko miro a Zuki la cual se rascaba la cabeza nerviosa:

––Emmmm… espero que se le pase pronto

Amu negó con la cabeza suspirando:

––Esto durara más de lo normal…

Tadase se cruzo de brazos molesto:

––Estos plebeyos… se tardan demasiado…

Kukai sonrió tomando un vaso de agua:

–– Tranquilízate Rey Tadase… ya te traerán el helado

Tadase observo a Kukai pedantemente:

––Bien lacayo… ve a buscar mi helado…

Kukai suspiro tomando a Tadase de la capa real, Tadase no dudo en comenzar a patalear sacudiéndose:

––¡¿Qué haces lacayo?! ¡Suelta de inmediatamente a tu rey, es una orden!

El joven negó seriamente:

–– No, tendrás que pedírmelo como se debe…

Tadase comenzó a refunfuñar molesto, Zuki suspiro mientras miraba riendo:

––Creo que pensare dos veces antes de decirle así nuevamente

La mesera les trajo el pedido, Tadase miro pedantemente a la mesera:

––Era hora plebeya… el rey no quería el helado para mañana

La joven quedo confundida más Kukai rompió el momento incomodo golpeando la espalda de su amigo riendo:

––Era broma, una apuesta, gracias señorita

La joven sonrió y se marcho, Tadase tomo la cuchara y miro a Kukai molesto:

––El rey no está contento…

Kukai se llevo una cantidad de helado a la boca:

––No… me… importa…

Yaya comenzó a comer el helado desesperadamente, Zuki miro a Tadase, no sabía si era buena idea preguntarle sobre los guardianes o los charas…

Pero…

La curiosidad era más grande asi que no dejaría pasar la oportunidad:

––Emmm… ¿Tadase?

Tadase la miro con los ojos entrecerrados:

–– Es "Rey Tadase" para usted plebeya descarada que se da el lujo de hablarme luego de rechazar al Rey en su propia cara…

Todos miraron a Tadase y a Zuki confundidos, Amu comenzó a comer helado molesta ante tal situación, Zuki agito las manos sonriendo nerviosa:

–– Yo no rechace nada pero no acepte nada tirano "Enrique Tudor"

Tadase se arreglo la capa y se aclaro la garganta:

–– "Es Tadase"… así que… ¿Qué quieres?

Zuki comenzó a comer helado:

––Bueno… es sobre lo que vinimos a hablar aquí sobre los Shugo Chara y los guardianes

Yaya sonrió agitando la cuchara y con algunas manchas en su uniforme y la boca enchastrada con helado:

–– ¡Sí! Amu dijo que habláramos aquí, ¿Lo recuerdas Tadase?

Amu asintió siendo calmada por Nadeshiko, Tadase se aclaro la garganta:

––Bien… mi querido súbdito… los guardianes son…

Tadase fue interrumpido por Yaya la cual hacia ademanes con las manos para todas direcciones:

––¡Somos los que mantenemos el orden en el colegio y organizamos festivales, juegos y tomamos te con galletitas deliciosas

Tadase molesto comenzó a chillar:

–– ¡Plebeya! ¡Se supone que esa es mi tarea!

Yaya bostezó sin darle importancia:

–– Pero Tadase-Kun… estabas tardándote demasiado y Yaya tenia sueño por que termino su helado y quería que Zuki-Chi dejara de hacer preguntas y me dejara dormir…

Tadase opto por ignorar a Yaya y se aclaro la garganta:

–– Bien… ahora sabes de los Guardianes… ahora… los "Shugo Chara"…

Tadase se apronto para relatarle a Zuki más Kukai se le adelanto aplastando la cabeza del joven, el Chara de Kukai brinco frente a Zuki:

–– ¡Soy Daichi y amo los deportes!

Zuki pestañeo mirando al joven Kukai que se había sentado alado de Zuki:

–– Y yo soy Kukai Souma y también amo los deportes! Asi que… ¿encuentras algo en especial entre mi chara y yo?

Zuki asiente encogiéndose de hombros:

–– Es obvio, los dos aman los deportes

Kukai sonrió guiñando el ojo:

–– Bien eso es un Shugo Chara

Zuki quedo confundida rascándose la cabeza:

–– Entonces… ¿Los Shugo Chara son marcianitos que comparten tus gustos?

Kukai y Daichi suspiraron negando más Yaya y Pepe se le adelanto sonriendo:

–– A Yaya le gusta ser un bebe y mi Chara Pepe es un bebe eso nos da un total de…

Zuki volvió a rascarse la cabeza confundida:

–– emmm… ¿Dos bebes?

Yaya y Pepe enfadados comenzaron a hacer una pataleta en la silla, Zuki pestañeo sorprendida:

–– ¡Yaya!

Amu suspiro mirando a Zuki:

–– Yo te lo hare más fácil, ¿ves a Tadase?

Zuki miro al orgulloso joven el cual respingo molesto:

–– Si lo veo…

Amu señalo a Tadase:

––Su sueño es ser alguien importante, alguien fuerte el cual pueda gobernar su propio mundo de ahí nació Kiseki, pero las personas como nosotras que tenemos más de un Chara es porque nuestro sueño aun no está decidido, los Chara son los deseos profundos de uno mismo ¿Lo entiendes?

Zuki asintió sonriendo:

–– ¡Sí! Entonces estos tres huevos de Shugo chara que tengo son mis sueños mas profundos los cuales aun no están definidos para que sea un solo Chara

Nadeshiko la cual permanecía hace rato callada sonrió asintiendo enseñando a Temari:

–– Así es, mira ella es Temari y ambas soñamos con danzar

Temari se oculto tras el abanico sonriendo mostrando su Kimono:

–– Nadeshiko y yo lograremos nuestros sueños

Zuki sonrió mirando su bolso, Amu le sonrió:

–– Lo vez, yo también no se a lo que aspiro a soñar

Las charas de Amu miraron curiosas a los huevos Chara de Zuki, Suu miro a Zuki:

–– ¿Y cuando nacerán?

Zuki negó sonriendo:

–– Aun no lo se pero espero que sea pronto

Tadase miro a sus amigos pestañeando confundido:

–– ¿De nuevo me convertí en ese pretencioso?

Todos asintieron entre risas dejando a Tadase avergonzado, Kukai se levanto calzándose la mochila al hombro:

–– Bien… se está haciendo tarde así que será mejor ir todos a casa

Todos asintieron más Tadase se acerco a Zuki tímidamente:

–– Emm… Fue un placer conocerte Shido-San… emm… me gustaría estar al tanto sobre tus Charas así que…

Zuki sonrió calzándose la cartera:

–– No te preocupes, aun desconozco sobre los Chara así que estaremos al tanto

El muchacho sonrio asintiendo:

–– Mañana le pediré un permiso especial al Profesor Nikaidou para que puedas asistir a las posibles reuniones

Zuki negó con las manos avergonzada:

–– Es demasiado Tadase, es decir…

Tadase sonrio tomando la mano de Zuki:

–– Nada es demasiado para el Rey

Zuki pestañeo ruborizada

¿era cosa de ella o estaba viendo a Tadase con un aura iluminada?

La rubia sonrio tímidamente:

–– Tengo que irme… Gracias

Tadase sonrio y se fue caminando, al igual que el resto de los guardianes los cuales se marchaban rumbo a sus casas, Zuki miro el cielo sonriente:

–– "Parece que mi deseo de hacer amigos se cumplió"

––––––––––––––––––––– –––––––––––––––––––––––––– –––––––––––––––––––––––––


	2. Chapter 2: El primer Chara: Doka

He aquí un nuevo capítulo de Shugo Chara Zuki no Tamago! Espero que lo disfruten n.n

Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, solo los "OC´S".

**Capitulo 2: El primer Chara "Doka"**

Zuki entro a su casa:

–– ¡Ya llegue!

Más aun no había nadie en su casa, la joven suspiro resignada:

–– Aun no llegaron… vaya recibimiento

Más al decir esto su perrita Mishi corrió embistiéndola para lamer su cara en forma de recibirla, Zuki reía intentándola apartar de su rostro:

–– ¡Hola pequeña! Es bueno que estés despierta

La dálmata libero a la joven y la guio a la cocina, Zuki se levanto limpiándose su uniforme y sonrió siguiéndola:

–– Así es, ambas comeremos así nos acostamos temprano

Mishi ladro meneando la cola, Zuki deposito el plato de Mishi en el suelo haciendo que la pequeña corriera a comer, la joven se sentó a comer

La casa estaba vacía…

Lo más probable era que su hermana llegara tarde al igual que sus padres…

Zuki suspiro comenzando a comer mientras observaba los huevos de Shugo Chara que aun no habían nacido:

–– Deberían de nacer de una buena vez… así tendría un poco más de compañía como Amu o Tadase… ¿Cuándo nacerán? Y ¿En qué momento?

La rubia suspiro levantándose de la mesa:

–– Es el colmo, estoy hablando con un montón de huevos solo me falta vivir con diez mil gatos

Le dio las sobras a Mishi y tomo los huevos para marcharse al cuarto.

Mishi acabo con su comida y siguió a Zuki la cual ya había depositado su mochila en la silla de su escritorio al igual que los huevos de Chara se arrojo en la cama:

–– Consigo amigos pero me falta mi familia… parece que mis deseos no se cumplen…

Mishi se acostó debajo de la cama de Zuki:

–– La vida de un perro es mejor ¿no lo crees Mishi?... no tienes responsabilidades…

La joven solo escucho bostezar a su perrita y se coloco la almohada en el rostro:

–– Descansa Mishi…

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– –––––––––––-

Zuki abrió los ojos bostezando y noto que había amanecido:

–– Vaya… nos dormimos todo Mishi…

La joven se levanto desperezándose y mirando por la ventana soltando un grito de alegría:

–– ¡Sí! ¡Está lloviendo!

Mishi sin inmutarse bostezo y continúo durmiendo, Zuki corrió al comedor encontrándose con su familia desayunando, su mamá le sonrió:

–– Buenos días Zuki, te despertaste con energía

Zuki corrió y abrazo a su mamá:

–– ¡Buenos días a ti también mamá! ¡¿Viste que está lloviendo?! ¿No es lindo?

Su mamá asintió sonriendo:

–– Si pero… sería mucho más lindo si lloviera los fines de semana cuando uno quiere descansar ¿Verdad Papá?

El Papá de Zuki asintió mientras tomaba café, Zuku junto a su novio Noka sonrieron a verla, Zuki pestañeo confundida:

–– ¿Y esas caras?

Zuku tomo un sorbo de café y le respondió:

–– Riku-Kun me envió un mensaje ayer…

Zuki se sentó a desayunar e hizo un mohín molesta:

–– ¿Y ahora que quiere ese fastidioso?

Zuku y Noka se miraron sonriendo, más Noka tomo la palabra:

–– Quiere salir a pasear el sábado y tal vez te venga a recoger a casa

Zuki molesta hizo un mohín:

–– Ni en mil años a demás odio salir y él lo sabe…

Su mamá "Miku" pestañeo confundida:

–– Pero ¿Por qué? Si Riku es un muchacho muy educado…

Zuku y Noka sonrieron asintiendo más Zuki se cruzó de brazos frunciendo el seño:

–– Por qué no…

Su papá "Moari" se cruzó de brazos seriamente:

–– Si Zuki no quiere que venga o no quiere salir simplemente déjenla decidir no la presionen

Zuki asintió sonriendo mas el resto lo miraron resignados a la situación, Miku comenzó a recoger los platos y vasos:

––Papá… aunque Zuki diga lo contrario ahora, algún día tendrá un novio y se casara…

Moari con solo oír el término "Novio" y "Casarse" haciéndose referencia a su hija menor hizo que se inquietara:

–– NO… Zuki NO VA A TENER NINGUN NOVIO

La hermana mayor de Zuki miro a su padre:

–– Pero papá, cuando me enamore de Noka… fue hermoso

Un aura rosada rodeo a Zuku y a Noka los cuales se miraban, sus padres a su estilo tenían esa aura, sin decir que su mamá estaba rememorando cuando conoció a Moari, la joven se levanto incomoda:

–– Termine, gracias por la comida mamá…

Mas no hubo respuestas, Zuki corrió a su cuarto para vestirse:

–– Me va a dar Diabetes con tanta dulzura en el aire…

La rubia no dudo en vestirse veloz mente y comenzó a cepillarse el cabello mientras observaba su celular:

–– ¿Yo, Salir con Riku? Están locos… es como si no me conociera…

Zuki no noto que el huevo Blanco comenzó a agitarse, Zuki tomo la mochila y corrió hacia la puerta guardando su celular en el abrigo:

–– ¡Me voy!

Su familia la quedo mirando, Zuki corrió dándole un beso en la mejilla a cada uno, su mamá la miro preocupada:

–– No sería mejor que llames un taxi, dicen que hay alerta por temporal

Zuki negó corrió hasta la puerta:

–– Llegare enseguida mamá, no te preocupes

Su hermana sonrió:

–– Y si ves a Riku… dale una respuesta ¿Si?

Zuki hizo un mohín:

–– Nop, ahora me voy

Zuki abrió la puerta más su cuñado sonrió:

–– Ya vas a caer, vas a ver…

La joven tomo el paraguas y antes de irse les enseño la lengua, Zuku y Noka se miraron sonriendo.

La lluvia era más intensa de lo que creía Zuki, era un temporal muy fuerte:

–– No creo que hubiera sido una buena idea ir a estudiar con este temporal, será mejor que llame a mamá…

El viento arrasaba con todo, Zuki caminaba en búsqueda de un lugar en donde resguardarse de la lluvia así poder llamar a su madre:

–– Tengo que llamar a mamá pero… no hay ningún lugar seco y estoy empapada…

Zuki camino un poco aterrada, la lluvia imparable y el viento arrasador sonaba como si gruñera, el cielo nublado hacia que el día pareciera noche, el paraguas de Zuki se desprendió de sus manos, la joven rápidamente observo como el mismo volaba por los aires:

–– ¡Espera!

La joven comenzó a correr detrás del paraguas, más era en vano el mismo se elevaba mas y mas, en ese instante una ráfaga intensa de viento hizo resbalar a Zuki lanzándola al suelo, la joven cerró los ojos más no sintió el golpe y la lluvia ya no la bañaba, Zuki curiosa abrió los ojos topándose con unos ojos violetas:

–– ¿Qué… Quien… Qué…?

El joven el cual había atrapado a Zuki suspiro:

–– Deberías mirar más los noticieros… el colegio está cerrado por causa del temporal…

Zuki quedo en silencio

Estaba aterrada ya que no conocía a esa persona…

No sabía que quería…

El de cabellera azul sonrió y se quito la campera, la joven iba a gritar pero sintió el abrigo del joven cubriéndola, Zuki miro al muchacho confundida más noto que estaba en brazos del joven:

–– Pescaras un resfriado así…

La rubia se lo quedo mirando más el celular de la joven sonó, Zuki no tardo en contestar:

–– ¿Mamá?

La voz de Miku sonaba nerviosa:

–– ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡¿Te encuentras bien Zuki?!

Zuki asintió mirando al joven el cual la miraba seriamente:

–– Si, un muchacho me ayudo y…

La voz de su madre sonó más tensa:

–– ¡Zuki aléjate de ese desconocido y ven a casa enseguida!

La joven miro al muchacho el cual la bajaba de sus brazos y le entrego su paraguas:

–– Ve… no quisiera causar problemas…

Zuki pestañeo observando como el joven se alejaba, su madre aun estaba al teléfono:

–– ¡Zuki, responde! ¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué paso? ¿Se fue ese tipo?

Zuki tomo el celular bastante confundida:

–– ¿Eh?... ah sí… estoy a dos cuadras…

Más Zuki noto que había olvidado entregarle la campera y el paraguas al joven:

–– "Si mamá y papá se enteran que un desconocido me dio esto se enfadaran… será mejor ocultarlas por mientras…

La rubia guardo la campera junto con el paraguas en la mochila, a lo lejos su padre corría para alcanzarla con el fin de llevarla a su casa.

Zuki abrió los ojos encontrándose en su cama, al parecer no se sentía bien y sus padres la habían dejado en su cuarto, más no paraba de llover:

–– ¿Como pude dormir tanto? Ya es otro día y me acosté temprano cuando mamá y papá me trajeron…

En ese momento recordó el rostro de aquel muchacho que la había ayudado, Zuki corrió a su mochila y saco la campera y el paraguas:

–– No fue muy inteligente de su parte hacer esto por un desconocido… pero… ¿Estará bien ese muchacho Mishi?

Mishi aun dormía, más la rubia noto que del bolsillo había caído la identificación del joven:

–– Ikuto Tsukiyomi… me parece haber visto a este muchacho en el colegio…

Zuki se dejo caer en la cama:

–– Tantas cosas sucedieron ayer, el día está mejor y no, Riku me pidió una cita y luego ese chico… ¡waaaaaa! solo quiero un antigripal y mejorar…

Su hermana mayor abrió la puerta sonriendo:

–– ¡Despertaste Zuki!

Zuki estornudo haciendo que Zuku se escondiera detrás de la puerta:

–– ¿Necesitas algo hermanita?

Zuki asintió sonándose la nariz:

–– Si… una nariz nueva y de pasó una cabeza nueva…

El timbre sonó, Zuku sonrió pícaramente:

–– Debe de ser Riku, estaba muy preocupado por ti

Zuki molesta se cubrió la cara con una almohada:

–– Nooooo… que no sea Riku…

La rubia cerró los ojos por un momento pero al abrirlos se topo con el rostro de Tadase:

–– Shido-san ¿Te encuentras mejorando?

Zuki se sorprendió tomando asiento:

–– ¿Tadase?

Más no era el único Kukai se acerco empujando a Tadase:

–– ¡Vinimos todos a verte! Y… te trajimos regalos para que mejores

Zuki sonrió algo sonrojada:

–– Chicos no tuvieron que molestarse…

Más se sorprendió al notar que Kukai le había colocado algunas almohadas en la espalda, el joven sonrió:

–– ¡Disfruta del espectáculo de regalos Zuki-chan!

La rubia sonrió asintiendo más Yaya se acerco enseñando un patito de peluche con un cartel, Zuki tomo el patito:

–– "Que te mejores"… ah Yaya que dulce eres gracias

Yaya brinco de la alegría:

–– A Zuki-chi le gusto el regalo de Yaya, ahora sus regalos no serán nada en comparación con mis patitos

Amu se cruzo de brazos suspirando:

–– No seas tan mala Yaya

Nadeshiko continuo, entregándole una caja en el cual contenía un bello Kimono blanco con detalles en rosa:

–– Esto es para cuando te mejores Zuki-san y así cuando asistamos a alguna fiesta tendrás tu Kimono

Zuki le sonrió cálidamente:

–– Si no estuviera enferma Nadeshiko te juro que te abrazaría

La joven sonrió más Kukai se adelanto:

––Para una encantadora chica, espero que los disfrutes

Zuki algo ruborizada tomo los bombones y le sonrió a Kukai:

–– Gracias Kukai… eres un encanto de verdad me quede sin palabras

El joven sonrojado se rasco la cabeza nervioso entre risas, mas Amu fue la siguiente:

––Se que no es mucho pero, las chicas y yo pensamos que sería el mejor regalo

Las chara´s de Amu le entregaron a Zuki una bolsita la cual contenía una pulsera blanca y negra, la rubia les sonrió a las chicas y a Amu:

–– Es más de lo que piensas Amu… gracias

Amu y Ran, Miki y Suu sonrieron felices, más el último Tadase algo tímido le extendió un ramo de margaritas:

–– Las flores siempre hacen sentir mejor a las personas por eso…

Zuki sonrió oliéndolas algo ruborizada:

–– Son hermosas… gracias eres muy dulce Tadase… es decir todos lo son no tenían por qué molestarse

Amu sonrió:

–– Es lo que los amigos hacen Zuki-Chan

Kiseki respingo molesto:

–– Son demasiadas molestias… no vuelvas a enfermar de esa manera súbdito si no como conseguiremos el Embrión…

Todos rieron, mas Zuki observo a todos parados:

–– Donde esta mi cortesía… por favor siéntense

Tadase negó sonriendo:

–– Solo vinimos a verte por un rato, tenemos que asistir al colegio

Zuki los miro con ojos brillantes:

–– Yo quiero ir con ustedes

Nadeshiko negó cubriéndola con las mantas:

–– No, tú tienes que quedarte en cama así te mejoras

Yaya miro a los guardianes:

–– Yaya y Pepe puedan pasar por enfermos y cuidar a Zuki-chi

Kukai tomo a Yaya del brazo y saludo a Zuki:

–– Bien, nos vamos e intenta mejorar así vuelves a clase

Zuki hizo un mohín:

–– Vaya… yo quería ir con ustedes…

Amu negó dirigiéndose a la puerta:

–– Si te logras recuperar tal vez mañana estés mejor, no podemos permitir que tengas una recaída

Tadase sonrió saludándola:

–– Tenemos que irnos así no llegamos tarde, procura mejorar Zuki

Todos asintieron saludando a Zuki para luego marcharse, Zuku abrió la puerta del cuarto de su hermana:

–– Zuki, voy por unas medicinas así que pórtate bien ¿Si?

Zuki molesta nada dijo solo asintió, Zuku la saludo y se marcho, la rubia se tiro de espaldas en la cama:

–– Waaaaaa… Quiero ir a estudiar y no puedo…

Zuki miro por la ventana:

–– Estoy aburrida…

Miro la computadora, eso siempre la divertía…

Pero…

No tenia las fuerzas para ir hacia la computadora, así que podía ver la televisión…

Pero…

Tampoco le divertía ya que nunca daban algún programa que le gustara…

Estaba algo fastidiosa, se estiro y tomo la campera del joven recordando su rostro:

––Ikuto…mmm…

Tomo un lápiz y un cuaderno comenzando a dibujar al muchacho que le había ayudado:

–– Su cabello corto y rebelde… mirada profunda y melancólica… atuendo de mi antiguo colegio…mmm…

Zuki mordió el lápiz, lo había visto en la escuela estaba segura… más tenia curiosidad por saber quién era:

–– Tal vez si llamo a su casa… podría devolverle sus cosas…

La rubia tomo una guía telefónica de su mesa de luz y comenzó a buscar:

–– "T"… donde está la "T"… ¡Aquí esta!...mmm… Tsu… Ki…debe de ser esta…

Zuki extendió la mano de su mesa de luz y tomo el teléfono para así comenzar a discar:

–– Espero que sea este número… pero…

La joven comenzó a jugar con el cable del teléfono:

–– Pero… ¿Qué voy a decirle?... Nerviosa, Nerviosa… Quiero colgar…

El teléfono fue contestado por la voz de una mujer:

–– Residencia Tsukiyomi…

Maldición esa no era la voz del joven…

Era la voz de una mujer y por lo visto muy cansada, no podía andar de bromas telefónicas:

––Emmm… yo…

La mujer sonó confundida:

–– ¿Qué desea?

Zuki iba a colgar mas una voz en su cabeza resonó:

–– "¡De una chica que NO PUEDE enfrentar sus temores a una que SI PUEDE, CAMBIO DE PERSONALIDAD!"

En ese momento un valor recorrió a Zuki la cual contesto velozmente:

–– ¡Hola soy Zuki Shido y ayer me encontré con un tal Ikuto Tsukiyomi y Emmm… creo que se dejo una campera olvidada y su paraguas y estaría encantada de devolvérselas así que quisiera saber si se encuentra!

La mujer algo confundida asintió:

––Si…Emmm… voy a buscarlo… no corte…

Dejando esa extraña sensación Zuki volvió en si confundida:

–– ¿Qué demonios fue todo eso?

Una voz en su hombro sonó:

–– Un cambio de personalidad

La rubia se aterro al ver a un Shugo Chara en su hombro el cual sonreía:

–– Hace tiempo que quería verte Zuki, ¡soy Doka tu chara del Valor!

Zuki aun aterrada pestañeo:

–– ¿Mi… Chara…del Valor?

El pequeño asintió más no pudo continuar ya que fue brutalmente abrazado por Zuki:

–– ¡Mi primer Shugo Chara!

Doka logro librarse del agarre intentando respirar:

––¡ ¿Pretendes matarme?!

Zuki se cubrió la boca negando:

–– Lo siento es que yo estaba muy entusiasmada ya que quería que nacieran pero… ¿De cuál Huevo saliste?

Doka sonrió señalando el teléfono:

–– Dudo que quieras perder esta llamada ¿No? Tu príncipe esta al tubo

Zuki escucho la voz de Ikuto en el teléfono y comenzó a correr en círculos:

–– ¿Qué hago? Voy a cortar

Más Doka molesto efectuó el cambio de personalidad haciendo que atendiera el teléfono:

–– ¡¿Tsukiyomi Ikuto verdad?!

La voz sonó fría y seria:

–– ¿Quién eres?

La joven se quedo en silencio más Doka no le permitió estarse callada por mucho:

–– Ayer me ayudaste ¿No lo recuerdas?

Un sonido similar a una risilla contenida sonó en el teléfono:

––Si… lo recuerdo… y de casualidad te llevaste algo que solo pensaba prestártelo por un rato…

Zuki hizo un mohín sintiéndose estúpida, era un poco petulante más no pensaba deberle nada así que se aclaro la garganta y continúo:

–– ¿Estudias en la misma academia que yo no?

Otra vez esa risa contenida sonó en el teléfono:

––Si me lo quieres devolver… te sugiero que el sábado al mediodía en el parque cerca de la fuente no encontremos…

Zuki se sonrojo, otro encuentro…

¿Nadie podía entender que odiaba salir?

El joven se jacto:

––Tomare eso como un si… mañana estaré esperando… no olvides traer mis cosas…

Ikuto corto dejando a una Zuki paralizada, Doka sonriendo se acerco a ella:

–– ¿Zuki-chan está bien?

Zuki colgó el teléfono y miro al pequeño con una cara monstruosa:

––¡TE VOY A MATAR! ¿¡Como vas a dejarme hablar y acordar un encuentro con alguien que no conozco?!

Zuki corría detrás de Doka más su enfermedad no la dejaba hacer mucho un estornudo hizo que se detuviera, la joven se arrojo en el sofá exhausta:

––No tengo fuerzas para matarte… ¿Cómo era que te llamabas?

Doka suspiro revoloteando alrededor de Zuki:

–– Soy Doka, tu Shugo Chara del valor

Zuki asintió molesta:

––Bien… Doka… no vuelvas a hacer algo así…

Doka sonrió guiñándole el ojo:

––Pero era lo que querías hacer en el fondo de tu ser ¿no?

Zuki pestañeo, ella era tímida y cobarde así que nunca habría afrontado esa situación:

––Un punto a favor pero… no sé si seré capaz de asistir…

Doka brinco a las manos de Zuki sonriendo:

–– ¡Tienes que regresarle esas cosas y con Doka a tu lado no deberías de temer!

Zuki suspiro camino a su cuarto:

––De acuerdo Doka… mañana voy ahora pienso descansar…

Doka le siguió preocupado, Zuki se lanzó a su cama, su chara la miro:

–– ¿Estás bien Zuki?

La rubia media dormida suspiro:

––Tenia una encantadora voz…

Doka observo con una sonrisa como Zuki caía dormida:

––Descansa Zuki-Chan…

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– ––––––––––––


	3. Chapter 3: ¿Su primera cita?

Nuevo capítulo de Shugo Chara Zuki no Tamago! Espero no haberme tardado mucho n.n

Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, solo los "OC´S".

**Capitulo 3: ¿Su primera cita?**

El celular de Zuki comenzó a resonar, la rubia aun dormida atendió el teléfono:

–– ¿si…?

La voz insegura de Riku sonó del otro lado del celular:

––Emmm… ¿Estas despierta?, si te desperté lo lamento solo quería saber si estabas bien… ya que… me entere de tu resfriado así que… no sé si estas mejor o quieres que te haga compañía solo dímelo…

Zuki aun dormida le contesto:

––Aja… en la plaza… hoy… no olvides la campera…

Riku se emociono al oír la invitación, invitación errónea claro estaba ya que Zuki estaba dormida pensando en el día el cual volvería a ver a Ikuto:

–– ¿Eso quiere decir que nos encontraremos en la plaza? Genial estoy impaciente pero… será en el mediodía ¿De acuerdo?

Zuki balbuceo dormida nuevamente:

––Mediodía… cerca de la fuente… paraguas…

Riku contuvo la risa de alegría:

––Encantado de verte Zuki, lamento haberte despertado a esta hora mi querida princesa, descansa y te avisare cuando este en la plaza…

Zuki balbuceo algo ruborizada:

––Como digas… Ikuto…

Riku quedo confundido más recordó el gran resfriado que había tenido y podía ser que estuviera delirando así que se limito a sonreír:

––Era Riku no Ikuto tonta, así que… nos vemos…

Zuki molesta corto el teléfono balbuceando y abrazando la almohada:

––Te odio… estúpido…Riku…

Kazomi Hoshina golpeo el escritorio de su oficina furioso:

–– ¡¿Cómo que perdiste la "Humpty Key" Ikuto?!

El joven con las manos en los bolsillos se encogió de hombros:

–– No lo sé… lo más seguro es que la encuentre hoy…

Kazomi oprimió los puños furiosos:

––Si no haces tu trabajo… ¿sabes lo que sucederá no?

Ikuto frunció el seño mirándolo furioso, Kazomi sonrio placenteramente:

–– Todo recaerá en la inocente y pequeña Utau…

El muchacho se dio la media vuelta seriamente sin decir nada cosa que molesto al presidente de la compañía:

–– ¿Me estas desafiando Ikuto? Sabes que soy capaz de hacer lo que sea…

Ikuto le interrumpió seriamente manteniendo la calma:

–– Ya te lo dije… hoy la "Humpty Key" estará en mis manos… no deberías meter a Utau en esto…

Kazomi sonrió endemoniadamente:

–– Sabes muy bien que a mí nadie me da órdenes Tsukiyomi… menos alguien con ese rostro…

Ikuto continúo su andar hacia la puerta sin decir nada, Kazomi frunció el seño molesto:

–– Ve a hacer tu trabajo Tsukiyomi… y esta vez no falles si no dejare que Utau y tú salgan a jugar como buenos niños…

Ikuto salió de la habitación cerrando bruscamente la puerta, Yoru se asomo a su lado:

–– ¿Quién se cree ese tipo para darnos ordenes-Ñya? Si Utau no estuviera en medio hubiéramos hecho un cambio de personalidad y lo hubiéramos acabado ¿Verdad Ikuto-Ñya?

Ikuto serio caminaba por el pasillo:

–– Yoru… aquí no… puedes meternos en problemas…

Yoru rio pícaramente:

–– Pero si no hay nadie, a demás quisiera darle su merecido a ese viejo

Ikuto le pico la nariz a Yoru con sus dedos haciéndolo que este se quejara:

–– ¡¿Por qué hiciste seo Ikuto-Ñya?!

Ikuto se detuvo seriamente:

–– Te dije que no hablaras cosas como esas en este lugar… Yoru…

El pequeño gatuno se froto la nariz molesto:

––No me culpes por ser sincero-Ñya

Ikuto se jacto subiendo al ascensor:

––Ahora nuestro objetivo es recuperar la Humpty Key…

Yoru sonriendo se froto contra la mejilla de Ikuto:

–– Iremos juntos Ikuto y se la robare a esa chica

El muchacho tomo al felino de las orejas:

–– No pienso robarle nada a esa chica Yoru… solo fue un malentendido… así que nada de travesuras…

Yoru fue liberado del agarre y se froto la cabeza asintiendo:

––Como digas Ikuto-Ñya… solo no vuelvas a jalarme de mis orejas de nuevo

Ikuto soltó una risa contenida y acaricio la cabeza del pequeño:

––Cuando lleguemos al parque te comprare Tayaki…

El felino se relamió y alegremente se froto contra la mejilla de Ikuto:

––De acuerdo Ikuto-Ñya ¡nada de travesuras por hoy!

Ikuto pensativo mirando los niveles del ascensor los cuales iban disminuyendo:

–– "Espero que no haya encontrado la Humpty Key… si no… estaré en problemas…"

La alarma sonó, Doka brincaba encima de Zuki:

–– ¡Arriba Zuki-chan! ¡Hoy tienes una cita y no puedes llegar tarde!

Zuki se levanto de golpe sorprendida:

–– ¿Eeeeeh? ¡¿Cita?! ¿Con quién?

Doka sonrió enseñando la identificación de Ikuto haciéndola bailar:

––Con este galán

La chica le arrebató la identificación a Doka haciendo un mohín:

––No seas tonto, será lindo y todo pero tal vez sea el clásico superficial que se fija en las chicas populares y todo eso… y tal vez no sea de su tipo…

Al decir eso Zuki se cubrió el rostro con las mantas:

––Seria mejor no ir…

Doka frunció el seño y se escabullo dentro de las mantas para así jalarle las mejillas haciéndole una sonrisa:

–– No te tires a menos Zuki, el no parece ser un mal tipo como Riku que se fijaría en las as lindas

Zuki sonrió, tener un Shugo Chara realmente era una compañía, naturalmente no hubiera sonreído ante tal pensamiento pero Doka sabía hacerla sonreír más le pareció extraño que supiera tanto de ella:

–– Pero Doka ¿Cómo sabes que pienso eso de Riku?

Doka sonrio dando piruetas en el aire:

––Las Shugo Chara somos parte de ti y no hay cosa que no sepamos

Zuki lo miro asombrada:

––Genial

Mas Doka sonrio enseñando sus dientes:

––A demás hablaste dormida

Zuki salió de entre las mantas haciendo un mohín sonrojada:

––Mierda…

En ese momento Zuku entro al cuarto de Zuki sonriendo:

––¡Hola hermanita!

Zuki nerviosa escondió velozmente a Doka debajo de su almohada junto con la identificación de Ikuto:

–– ¡Hola Zuku-San!

Su hermana la observo entrecerrando los ojos:

–– ¿Estas mejor o aun tienes fiebre?

La rubia sonrió negando y simulando que corría en el lugar:

–– ¡Los antigripales me dejaron cien por ciento curada, No hay de qué preocuparse!

La castaña sonrió aliviada:

––Eso me deja tranquila y…

Zuku golpeo la espalda de su hermana menor con camaradería:

–– Y también me alegra que salgas con Riku

Zuki pestañeo confundida y molesta a la vez:

–– ¿Eeeeeh? Pero si yo no voy a salir con Riku

Su hermana mayor le enseño un mensaje de Riku, Zuki lo leyó molesta:

––"Mi princesa acepto verme… deséame suerte Zuku-chan… y si existe la oportunidad tal vez pueda darle su primer beso"

Zuki molesta le dio el celular a Zuku, la mayor sonrió:

–– ¿No es romántico?

Zuki se tiro en la cama furiosa:

–– ¿Romántico eso? A mí me parece lo más ridículo y atrevido, si salgo es preferible salir como amigos pero con planes como esos… ni sueñe…

Zuku suspiro recordando su romance con Noka:

––Eso decía yo antes de conocer a Noka, me recuerdas mucho a mi

Zuki chillo furiosa mientras la empujaba fuera del cuarto:

–– ¡Mentiraaaaa! ¡A ti te gusto Noka desde el primer día en que lo conociste!

Zuku se ruborizo y quedo embobada mientras era arrastrada fuera de la habitación:

–– ¡Me tengo que vestir hermanita mayor así que adiós!

Zuki cerró la puerta, Doka salió debajo de la almohada con la identificación:

–– ¡¿Por qué rayos me escondiste?!

Zuki se dejo caer enfrente de la puerta y suspiro:

–– ¿Qué voy a hacer?

Doka le dejo la identificación en las manos:

––Por si no sabias los demás no pueden verme así que evita esconderme así…

Zuki asintió con la mirada perdida:

–– ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Cuándo acepte verlo?

Doka se cruzó de brazos pensativo:

–– Hoy por las tres y media de la mañana Riku te llamó por teléfono…

Zuki tomó a Doka con las manos:

–– ¿Cuando? ¿Por qué no me despertaste? ¿Lo atendí? ¿Qué dije?

Doka se libero del agarre de Zuki:

–– No te desperté porque tú misma le contestaste

Zuki se cubrió el rostro con las manos suspirando:

–– Tengo que regresarle sus cosas a Ikuto…pero… no quiero encontrarme con Riku… Ikuto y Riku en el mismo sitio... ¿Qué voy a hacer?

Doka observaba a la joven la cual decidida comenzó a cepillarse el cabello:

–– Puedes evadir a Riku o salir con el ya que solo vas a regresarle algunas cosas al muchacho

Zuki sacudió la cabeza molesta:

––Si voy pienso evadirlo o ¿acaso no leíste lo que quiere hacer?

Doka le miro resignado:

–– No pude ya que me habías escondido… a demás si viene a besarte ahí yo me encargare de hacer un cambio de personalidad y te librarías de todo eso, ya que se necesita mucho valor para ese tipo de situaciones

Zuki suspiro resignada acabando con su cabello:

––No veo que haya otra ¿No?

Doka suspiro rascándose la cabeza:

–– Ese no es el espíritu… pero por lo menos cediste a ir…

Zuki tomó un bolso metiendo la campera y el paraguas y suspiro profundamente:

–– ¡Bien, a dar lo mejor!

Doka asintió siguiéndole el paso con el fin de dirigirse al parque

El parque estaba bastante concurrido, parecía que el festival de la primavera había comenzado:

–– Woow… y yo que no quería venir… es hermoso

Doka asintió sonriendo:

–– ¡Es algo que jamás había visto!

La rubia sonrió tomando asiento en la fuente mirando a Doka:

–– ¿Enserio Doka?

El Chara asintió jugando con el agua de la fuente, la chica volvió a sonreír observándolo:

–– Estas bastante entretenido jugando con el agua que casi ni me escuchas…

Doka sonrió mirando a Zuki la cual seguía sonriendo mientras pensaba:

–– "Parece que las cosas son cada vez mejores desde que conocí el misterio de los Shugo Chara, sin decir que son una excelente compañía y muy lindos… desearía que nunca acabara…

Zuki salió de sus pensamientos ya que Doka le jalaba las mejillas:

–– ¡Zuki-chan!

Zuki molesta tomo a Doka de la ropa y lo miro:

–– ¿Qué demonios te pasa Doka? Me dolió

El chara señalo a un joven que parecía buscar algo:

–– ¿Ese chico no será Riku?

Zuki miro hacia ambos lados molesta:

–– Yo no veo nada… es la sexta vez que me haces esto ahora costara tiempo en que me calme

La rubia recibió un mensaje, Zuki decidió leerlo:

–– ¡¿Riku?! "Donde estas ya estoy en la fuente"

Zuki miro hacia todos lados nerviosa:

–– ¡Waaah, tengo que irme de aquí!

Doka se adelanto llamándola:

–– ¡Por aquí Zuki, vamos antes de que te logre ver!

La rubia asintió y corrió hacia unos puestos de manzanas acarameladas:

–– ¿Ahora por donde Doka?

Doka miro hacia ambos lados:

–– ¡Por la izquierda rápido!

Zuki miro hacia todos lados:

–– ¡¿Cuál es la izquierda?!

Doka señalo un puesto de peluches:

–– ¡Por ahí Zuki!

La rubia corría velozmente intentando cubrirse el rostro lo más que podía:

–– ¡Que no me vea, que no me veaaaaaa!

Zuki corrió alejándose de la tumultuosa feria:

–– ¡Lo último que quiero es encontrármelo ya que sus intenciones no son de mi agrado!

Doka asintió volando delante de ella:

–– Entonces nos alejaremos un poco mas

Zuki asintió dejando la feria del parque a sus espaldas

Un suspiro alivio a Zuki la cual dejo de correr:

–– uff… a veces detesto tanto a Riku… y más cuando tiene intenciones como esas…

Doka sonrió rascándose la cabeza algo confundido:

–– No entiendo porque odias tanto a Riku… es decir sé que es algo superficial pero…

Zuki levanto la cabeza escuchando:

–– ¿Escuchaste eso Doka?

El chara comenzó a escuchar:

–– Alguien está tocando música…

Zuki sonrió caminando hacia donde provenía tal armoniosa melodía:

––Parece que es… un músico callejero…

La rubia camino lentamente:

–– Es una melodía muy… melancólica… pero a la vez… guarda mucha calidez…

Doka siguió a Zuki la cual parecía hipnotizada por la mágica melodía…

Quería saber quien tocaba tan dulce melodía…

Era majestuosa…

Zuki se acerco donde se encontró con un joven tocando el violín, sorprendida se cubrió la boca con las manos:

––Es… Ikuto Tsukiyomi…

El joven no se había percatado de su presencia o eso hacía creer a Zuki, la hermosa acústica parecía acariciar el rostro del joven, Zuki pestañeo mirándolo de lejos:

––Parece que está en otro mundo…

Ikuto permanecía con los ojos cerrados mientras hacía música con el violín, acariciaba el violín como si se tratara de su amante, delicadamente resbalaba el arco sobre las cuerdas, Zuki había cerrado los ojos sintiendo cada nota de la dulce melodía, Doka sonrió al notar que entre susurros Zuki tarareaba la melodía de dicho violín, Ikuto se detuvo y se quedo viendo a Zuki:

––Tu…

Zuki pestaño notando que la música había sido detenida y que el joven la observaba:

–– Lo lamento… yo… no quería interrumpir…

Ikuto respingo cerrando los ojos y preparándose para volver a tocar el instrumento:

–– Puedes escuchar todo el tiempo que desees…

Zuki sonrió asintiendo dejando al joven volver a tocar, Doka se acerco al oído de Zuki:

–– Parece amar la música, toca cada nota como si fuera parte de si mismo…

Zuki asintió mirándolo tocar:

–– Su rostro me era familiar… más creía que era locuras mías pero… lo había visto en otra parte

Doka le miro confundido, Zuki sonrió:

––El fue quien me ayudo a buscar mi salón el primer día de clase

Doka dio brincos de alegría:

–– ¿Enserio? ¡Debe de ser el destino!

Zuki negó sonrojada:

–– ¿Qué estás diciendo? No seas tonto Doka

La música del violín había terminado, Ikuto comenzaba a guardar sus cosas, Zuki se lo quedo viendo:

–– Oye ¿Por qué acabaste?, la melodía es hermosa

Ikuto se quedo en silencio, la rubia trago saliva llevándose una mano a la boca:

–– No fue mi intención molestarte o decir algo que no debía…

El joven calzó el porta violín al hombro y camino hacia ella, Doka observo que la chica había dado un paso atrás, Zuki no sabía cómo reaccionar, sabía que tenía que regresarle sus cosas pero… no tenía el valor para reaccionar, en ese momento Doka decidió proseguir con el plan B:

–– "¡De una chica que NO TIENE valor a una chica que SI TIENE valor, cambio de personalidad!"

El cambio de personalidad se activo más el joven estaba frente a ella:

–– Así que… llegas tarde…

Zuki pestañeo confundida:

–– ¿Eh? ¿Yo llegue tarde? Si no estabas en la fuente como acordamos

Ikuto suspiro enseñándole su reloj:

–– Debes de tener los relojes atrasados… son la una del mediodía…

Doka sin que Zuki se diera cuenta la dejo actuar por si sola:

––¡Waaah! ¿Pero qué? ¡Esto es un error!

Ikuto rio haciendo enfadar a una Zuki avergonzada:

–– ¡No te rías a demás pude haberme ausentado y no traerte nada tus cosas!

Ikuto se cruzo de brazos y levanto una ceja:

–– Por una milésima de segundos… creí que lo habías hecho y por eso no habías llegado por eso comencé a tocar mi violín…

Zuki sacudió el puño furiosa:

–– Era una manera de decir… a demás yo… yo… ¿para qué quiero tus cosas?

Ikuto se encogió de hombros sonriendo:

–– No lo sé… dímelo tu… yo no fui el que se tardo casi una hora…

Zuki comenzó a sacudir las manos furiosa:

–– ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¡Tú no estabas en la fuente te fuiste a tocar el violín!

Ikuto miro hacia otro lado haciéndose el disimulado:

–– Los gatos odian el agua…

Zuki iba a protestar más la respuesta de Ikuto la dejo confundida:

–– ¿Qué tiene que ver el gato?

En ese momento Yoru se mostro ante Zuki molesto:

–– ¡Que odio el agua-Ñya!

Un silencio invadió el sitio, Zuki señalo a Yoru, Ikuto miro a Zuki:

–– ¿Puedes ver a Yoru?

Zuki se abalanzo hacia Yoru abrazándolo y asintiendo:

–– Claro que si ¿Cómo no ver algo taaaaan lindo?

Yoru logro liberarse del agarre:

–– Waaah…No podía respirar… ¿Quién es ella Ikuto-Ñya?

Zuki pestañeo mirando a Ikuto:

–– Yo… Emmm… nadie en especial… yo solo…

La rubia le extendió la campera algo tímida, Ikuto tomo la campera pero por accidente también tomo la mano de Zuki, la rubia pestaño sonrojada mirando las manos del muchacho el cual quedo en silencio mirándola

La situación era bastante extraña…

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada…

Yoru y Doka se miraron confundidos sin saber que sucedía, Ikuto rompió el hielo:

–– ¿Sucede algo?

Zuki levanto la vista topándose con los ojos violetas profundos y seductores:

––Yo…

Ikuto sonrió pícaramente:

–– ¿Los gatos te comieron la lengua?

No podía responder nada, literalmente los gatos habían comido su lengua, Ikuto tomo la campera liberando las manos de Zuki:

–– Gracias por regresarme mis cosas… encanto…

Zuki pestañeo avergonzada y frunció el seño:

–– Es para no deberte nada, no precisas agradecérmelo…

Ikuto sonrió extendiendo su mano:

–– Me falta algo más…

La joven comenzó a rebuscar en la mochila dando así con el paraguas:

––Aquí tienes…

El joven tomó el paraguas y se dio la media vuelta:

–– No todos los hombres buscan algo a cambio…

Zuki quedo confundida… su madre siempre le había enseñado a no deberle nada a un hombre, ni hablar con quienes no conocía aunque fueran compañeros de clase más su hermana pensaba diferente y le demostró experiencia en su vida de que deberle a alguien algo no era malo, a ella no le importo deberle muchas cosas a Noka…

Zuki oprimió el puño avergonzada, había sido muy grosera y el muchacho ni siquiera le conocía pero nunca intento hacer cosas como la que planeaba Riku, la rubia observo cómo se alejaba en silencio:

–– Gracias…Ikuto…

El joven se detuvo:

–– ¿Quisiera saber el porqué de eso…?

Zuki trago saliva nerviosa asintiendo:

–– Tu fuste quien me ayudo en el colegio… y… en la tormenta… te lo agradezco…

Ikuto borro la seriedad de su rostro y sonrío acercándose a la joven sin decir nada, Zuki pestañeo…

De nuevo esos ojos…

Sentía que podía viajar en la profundidad de ellos…

Ikuto suspiro dejando a la joven confundida:

–– Tengo trabajo que hacer… espero quedar para otro momento…

Yoru asintió sonriendo:

–– ¡La próxima tráeme Tayaki!

El joven empujo a Yoru con el dedo:

–– Vamos Yoru…

El pequeño felino sonrío saludando:

–– Nos vemos pronto-Ñya

Zuki observo como el místico joven se alejaba caminando, Doka se dirigió al rostro de Zuki:

–– ¿Quieres ir tras el no?

Zuki volvió en sí y negó sonrojada:

––Emmm… n-o… ¡Claro que no! Solo es que… sus ojos…

Doka se rasca la cabeza mirando a la lejanía como Zuki:

–– ¿Qué hay con sus ojos? Tiene dos ¿No?

Zuki se dejo caer al piso suspirando:

–– Había una soledad en ellos… una necesidad de…

Más Zuki fue desprendida de sus pensamientos por una voz familiar:

–– ¡Miren quien está aquí! ¡Zuki-Chi!

Zuki pestañeo sorprendida reconociendo a Yaya con Pepe:

–– ¡Yaya! ¡Chico! ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Todos se miraron sonriendo, Nadeshiko tomo la palabra:

–– Emmm… haciendo… un trabajo de los guardianes…

Yaya asintió dando saltos:

–– ¡SI! ¡Recolectando Huevos X!

Kukai tapo la boca de Yaya suspirando resignado:

––Bocona…

Zuki se rasco la cabeza levantándose del suelo:

–– ¿Huevos X? ¿Acaso hay un juego de buscar huevos en el festival?

Tadase asintió:

–– No se trata de un festival de primavera común y corriente, está patrocinado por EASTER, se están encargando de robar los sueños de los chicos para así conseguir Huevos X, así que necesitamos que estés a salvo…

Todos corrieron más Zuki tomo a Tadase del brazo deteniéndolo:

–– ¡Espera Tadase!

El rubio se la quedo mirando:

–– Zuki… tengo que ayudar a los demás…

La joven miro a Tadase fijamente:

–– Me dijiste que me contarías TODO sobre los Shugo Chara y por lo que presumo esos Huevos X son el sueño de alguien corrompido ¿no? Si es así… quiero ayudar…

Tadase asintió seriamente:

––Esta bien… te llevare conmigo… pero tienes que prometerme algo antes…

Zuki se lo quedo mirando con una sonrisa asintiendo, Tadase prosiguió:

–– No harás nada imprudente… y te mantendrás a mi lado así podre protegerte…

Zuki decidida asintió más Kiseki se interpuso seriamente:

–– No creas que una plebeya pueda hacer más cosas que el REY…

La chica molesta por el parloteo de Kiseki lo aparto y corrió siguiendo a Tadase, Kiseki chillo de frustración:

–– ¿Cómo se atreve esa plebeya a pasar frente al rey del mundo sin autorización?

Doka sin pensarlo dos veces tomo a Kiseki de la capa llevándolo con su dueño mientras el chara de Tadase seguía protestando


	4. Chapter 4: La personalidad X

Shugo Chara Zuki no Tamago! ¡Estrena otro capítulo! ¡Disfrútenlo!

Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, solo los "OC´S".

**Capitulo 4: La personalidad X**

Un sonido se escucho en la pradera del parque, Zuki miro a Tadase el cual corría seriamente:

–– Quédate detrás mi Shido-San, esto es más peligroso de lo que creía…

Zuki quedo boca abierta al ver no a un Huevo X si no una personalidad X, la rubia se aferro al la espalda de la remera de Tadase con tristeza en el rostro:

–– Eso es… ¿Un Huevo X?

Tadase negó seriamente:

–– No… esa es la segunda fase del Huevo X… la personalidad X eclosiono del huevo…

La rubia observo a la personalidad X sobrevolando y lanzando bolas negativas:

–– Eso es… un Shugo Chara… pero…

Amuleto corazón se la quedo viendo sorprendida:

–– ¡¿Qué hace Zuki aquí?!

Kukai sonrió guiñándole el ojo a Amu:

–– No te preocupes Hinamori, Tadase la protegerá

Amu frunció el seño molesta más Ran la hizo entrar en sí:

–– ¡Amu-Chan, tienes que concentrarte!

Amu asintió seriamente más la personalidad X estaba más interesado en los recién llegados, Kiseki se puso alado de Tadase:

–– ¡Tadase, Cambio de personalidad!

El rubio asintió seriamente, Zuki pestañeo confundida:

––¿Cambio de personalidad?

En ese instante un brillo ilumino al joven transformándolo en Platinum Royal, Doka sonrió señalando:

–– ¡Como lo oíste, un cambio de personalidad!

Aun no entendía que era ya que Doka solía cambiar personalidad pero nunca había sido transformada como lo estaban todos presentes, más sin previo aviso la personalidad X emitió un aura negativa la cual impacto en los guardianes, Zuki se cubrió el rostro con las manos:

–– ¡Chicos!

Yaya intento ponerse en pie mas era en vano:

–– Yaya no puede moverse… tiene mucho…

Sin decir más Yaya se durmió, Amu sorprendida miro a Kukai el cual también se hallaba en el suelo:

–– ¡Kukai! ¿Puedes moverte?

El joven castaño negó haciendo un esfuerzo en vano:

–– No… te preocupes… Hinamori… solo… purifícalo…

Amu asintió intentando de reincorporarse:

–– ¡Tadase-Kun!

El rubio observo que Amu iba a ser atacada nuevamente y sin dudarlo corrió hacia la pelirosa dejando a Zuki desprotegida:

–– ¡Hinamori-San!

Zuki miro hacia ambos lados nerviosa al ver que estaba desprotegida:

–– ¿¡En qué demonios estaba pensando Tadase!? ¡¿Donde me escondo ahora?!

Doka que estaba a su lado se percato de que la personalidad X comenzó a sonreír posando su mirada en Zuki:

–– ¡Zuki, tenemos que escondernos!

La rubia asintió y comenzó a correr, Kukai observo que la personalidad X había salido detrás de Zuki:

–– ¡Tenemos que hacer algo Daichi!

El de castaña melena se levanto dificultosamente y tomo su patineta para salir en persecución tras la personalidad X, Zuki mientras corría de la personalidad X el cual le lanzaba bolas de energía negativa:

–– ¡INUTIL!

Zuki miro a Doka aterrada:

–– ¡Doka ¿Qué es lo que quiere este bicho?! Doka miro a la chica seriamente:

–– Los charas corrompidos por la renuncia forzada de los sueños buscan oscurecer a los que no somos como ellos, es decir esa personalidad X no te persigue a ti

La rubia pestañeo algo confundida:

-– ¿Entonces que quiere?

Doka iba a contestar más el pie de Zuki tropezó con una roca haciéndola caer al suelo, Doka voló rápidamente hacia ella:

–– ¡Zuki! ¿Te encuentras bien?

La rubia se quito el cabello del rostro asintiendo, Doka comenzó a jalarla de la chaqueta de Sheen:

–– No tenemos tiempo el quiere a los otros huevo guardián que tienes contigo

Zuki se sorprendió mirando a la personalidad X que se acercaba velozmente:

–– No lo voy a dejar… no voy a permitir que mis Charas… mis sueños sean corrompidos…

El rostro de Doka se le ilumino, Zuki fue a levantarse más volvió a caer pero de rodillas, el Chara la miro confundido:

–– ¡Zuki tenemos que correr! La rubia asintió tomándose el pie:

–– Lo sé pero… me duele el pie

La personalidad X había logrado alcanzarlos, Zuki lo miro fijamente:

–– ¡Largo! ¡Vete! No dejare que toques a mis Charas

La personalidad X sonrió preparando un nuevo ataque más Doka se interpuso entre Zuki y el ser:

–– No dejare que lastimes a Zuki

La chica tomo a Doka rápidamente:

–– ¡No Doka! Dije que no dejaría que lastimaran a ninguno de mis Charas

Y rápidamente tomo los otros huevos de la mochila y le lanzo con la misma sorprendiendo a la personalidad X, sin esperárselo Kukai se dirigió velozmente y tomo a Zuki en brazos:

–– Nada mal para una novata ¿Eh?

Zuki pestañeo si poder resistir sonrojarse:

–– ¡Kukai! Pero tú no…

El joven sonrió guiñándole el ojo:

–– Nadie puede con los Guardianes ni siquiera una insignificante personalidad X

Doka suspiro aliviado más la personalidad X había escuchado el comentario a su persona y furioso comenzó a perseguirlos, Zuki chillo alertando al joven:

–– ¡¿Qué sucede Zuki?!

La rubia aferrándose a sus huevos y a Doka observaba como se dirigía la personalidad X a ellos:

–– ¡El bicho ese nos sigue!

El joven confundido miro atrás confirmando que lo seguían, chasqueo la lengua molestó:

–– No piensa rendirse tan fácilmente ¿Eh?…

Más Kukai no era esos de que se rendían fácil y sonrió enseñando sus dientes mientras fruncía el seño:

–– ¡Bien entonces le daré pelea a ese chico!

La rubia pestañeo sin entender nada, Kukai le sonrió guiñándole el ojo:

–– ¡El viaje será un poco mas turbulento Shido-San, así que aférrate bien!

Zuki guardo sus huevos en la chaqueta y se aferro al cuello del joven a duras penas por la vergüenza, Kukai sonrió dando una frenada para girar y quedarse viendo cara a cara con la personalidad X:

–– ¡Inútil!

Kukai chasqueo la lengua nuevamente y sonrió:

–– ¡Probaremos quien es más inútil aquí!

Zuki miro fijamente a Kukai aterrada:

–– E…e…e… ¡Espera! ¿Piensas enfrentarlo conmigo en brazos?

El joven la miro de reojo seriamente:

–– ¡Ahora no es tiempo de detenernos, si permito que se acerque estaremos perdidos!

Zuki asintió aun aterrada, la idea de estar en una patineta voladora con un chico no le resultaba nada gracioso, más no tenia opciones tenía que confiar en Kukai después de todo él y los guardianes se habían esmerado mucho para preocuparse por ella en todo momento, Zuki asintió seriamente:

–– Bien… no me agrada la idea pero… será mejor que acabemos con esto

Kukai sonrió enseñando los dientes:

–– ¡Okey!

El joven deslizo su patineta dando giros en el aire, Zuki había cerrado los ojos y se contenía de liberar un chillido de terror al estar en el aire, la personalidad X los siguió velozmente:

–– ¡INUTIL!

Kukai sonrió dando un giro mortal y enfrentándose al ser:

–– ¡Acabemos con esto Daichi!

Dentro de su mente Daichi le hablo:

–– ¡Kukai, perdimos a Zuki!

El castaño noto que Zuki caía intentando alcanzar a sus huevos de Chara los cuales en el giro mortal habían caído de la chaqueta y sin pensarlo Zuki había brincado detrás de ellos:

–– ¡¿En qué pensaba?! Se va a terminar matando

Kukai iba a dirigirse a la joven más la personalidad X se le interpuso sonriendo:

–– ¡Inútil…!

Zuki logro tomar a sus charas poniéndolos contra su pecho sonriendo:

–– ¡Los tengo!

Doka quien intentaba jalarla hacia arriba desesperadamente le grito:

–– ¡Zuki morirás, tienes que hacer algo!

La joven no lo había notado ya que la desesperación de atrapar a sus charas la invadió más de lo que creía y sin contenerse casi entre lágrimas de la desesperación cerró los ojos:

–– "Soy una inútil… y pretendía ayudar… solo estoy estorbando… esto es completamente inútil… no tuve que haber venido…"

Doka se sostuvo el pecho fuertemente, la rubia lo miro preocupada y lo tomo abrazándolo en sus brazos:

–– ¿Qué te pasa Doka?

Él chara tomo color nuevamente:

–– Tienes que creer en ti si no… desapareceremos…

Zuki abrazo a sus charas esperando que todo fuera un sueño… un simple sueño en el cual no estuviera a punto de morir:

–– ¡Aun hay muchas cosas que no sé, no puedo morir!

Tadase observo aterrado:

–– ¡Shido-san!

Amuleto de corazón dio un salto en búsqueda de la joven:

–– ¡Yo iré Tadase-Kun, tu ve y ayuda a Kukai!

Tadase miro al suelo oprimiendo los puños:

–– Todo es mi culpa… sabía que no era buena idea que viniera… pero…

En su interior Kiseki le reprendió:

–– ¡Aun hay esperanzas Tadase, puedes utilizar el "Holly Crown"!

Tadase asintió y comenzó a correr en dirección a la cual caía Zuki:

–– ¡Ya voy por ti Shido-San!

Zuki no sintió nada, salvo unos brazos que la sostenían y no pudo resistir abrir los ojos y encontrarse con Ikuto:

–– ¡Ikuto!

El joven la miro seriamente:

–– Tu…

Zuki había notado que Ikuto lucia… un poquito diferente… tenía orejas de gato y eso en la lista de cosas rara era una de las primeras, el joven la oprimió contra el acercando su rostro al de Ikuto el cual pareció como si la estuviera… ¿olfateando?:

–– Tienes dos Shugo Chara´s… Interesante…

Zuki comenzó a moverse intentando liberarse del fuerte agarre de Ikuto, el cual la miro fijamente:

–– ¿Tal vez pueda ser el Embrión?

Zuki aparto su rostro del de Ikuto:

–– ¿Embrión?

El sensual joven sonrió más no pudo continuar ya que fue interrumpido por la voz de Amu:

–– ¡Ikuto!

El nombrado miro a Amu sonriendo:

–– Amu… tenia la ligera sospecha de que estaría aquí…

Zuki sonrió nerviosa mirando a ambos:

–– Que bueno que ya se conocen… así que… que tal si me bajas y hablan como en los viejos tiempos…

Ikuto la tomó con más fuerza sonriendo, Amu se percato de las intenciones de Ikuto e hizo aparecer la vara de corazón:

–– ¡Ikuto, te lo advierto, Déjala en paz, ella no tiene nada que ver con el Embrión!

El joven miro fijamente a Zuki sonriendo:

–– ¿Sabes lo que es él Embrión?

Zuki nada dijo, el comportamiento de Ikuto era algo aterrador, no parecía ser el mismo chico que se había encontrado en varias ocasiones, el joven volvió a presionarla contra su cuerpo sintiendo la respiración del chico en su mejilla y le susurró en el oído:

–– Si sabes algo del Embrión… y no quieres decírmelo… te convertirá en una chica muy mala… y… ¿sabes lo que le sucede a las chicas malas?

Amu entrecerró los ojos y oprimió la vara corazón, no tenía intención alguna de atacar a Ikuto

Pero…

Los charas de Zuki podrían correr peligro…

El corazón de Zuki comenzó a acelerarse, podía sentir la respiración del joven y su voz susurrándole, no sabía cómo reaccionar y menos cuando Ikuto lamio lentamente su mejilla, su piel se había vuelto de gallina y sus manos temblaban, el joven sonrió más Amu no dudo en lanzarle la vara corazón algo furiosa:

–– ¡Ikuto te advertí que dejaras a Zuki! ¡Corazón Espiral!

El joven dio un brinco hacia atrás cayendo de pie en la rama de un árbol sonriendo:

–– Nada mal…Amu…

Suavemente libero a Zuki la cual rápidamente se aferro al tronco del árbol, Ikuto le sonrió a Zuki enseñando los dientes:

–– Quédate hay por un rato, volveré por ti…

Zuki había quedado confundida más liberó un fuerte chillido de furia:

–– ¿Qué demonios hiciste pervertido?

Ikuto suspiro dando la media vuelta quedándose mirándola, Zuki dejo de chillar, un silencio sordo invadió el escenario…

Su corazón por raro que sonaba estaba acelerándose…

Ikuto sonrió y dio un salto hacia atrás:

–– Deberías de alejarte del campo de batalla cuando eres inútil… nos vemos…

Zuki frunció el seño molesta, Doka salió de entre su cabello refunfuñando:

–– ¿Quién se cree para darte ordenes?

Ella lo sabía… había sido un estorbo en toda la batalla, no pudo evitar suspirar:

–– El tiene razón Doka… he sido una torpe que la han rescatado todos… más no pude hacer nada bien… solo era una espectadora…

Doka dio un brinco enfrente de ella intentando animarla:

–– ¡Pero tú hiciste algo valiente!

Zuki se lo quedo viendo sorprendida, Doka le guiño el ojo extendiendo el dedo pulgar hacia arriba:

–– ¡Brincaste atrás de tus charas en la altura sin necesidad de cambiar tu personalidad! ¡Para una chica normal sin poderes eso fue asombroso!

Zuki sonrió, tal vez era lo único que pudo haber hecho bien:

–– Gracias Doka-Chan…

Doka se ruborizo un poco rascándose la cabeza más algo los distrajo, la voz de Yaya resonó de abajo del alto árbol:

–– ¡Zuki-chi! ¿Puedes oírnos?

Zuki sin soltarse del árbol respondió:

–– ¡Chicos! ¡Qué bueno que llegaron, quiero bajarme!

La voz de Tadase fue la segunda en escucharse:

–– ¡Nos encargaremos de Bajarte, tu espera hay y no te muevas!

Zuki hizo un mohín mirando la rama del árbol:

–– Como si pudiera…

La voz de Amu sonó:

–– ¡Zuki, Kukai está subiendo así que no tardara en llegar!

La rubia trago saliva aterrada:

–– Bien…

Yaya miro a Tadase molesta:

–– Si hubiéramos derribado el árbol con mi Sonaja Gigante ya la habríamos bajado…

Tadase rio nervioso:

–– Ya te lo dije, queremos bajar a Shido-San sin que se lastime

Ran porreaba a Kukai el cual subía hábilmente por el árbol:

–– ¡Ya estoy en camino, en unos instantes pisaras suelo firme!

Zuki chillo furiosa:

–– ¡Eso lo vengo escuchando desde que los oí llegar!

Yaya hizo un mohín sentándose en el suelo:

–– Estoy aburriéndome y tengo hambre…

Amu miro a Tadase ambos sonrieron, Nadeshiko se cruzo de brazos:

–– Eso de quedarse en lo alto de un árbol es un habito extraño por parte de Zuki ¿no?

Amu movió nerviosa las manos de lado a lado:

–– No fue ella si no Ikuto quien la dejo ahí

Tadase frunció el seño:

–– ¿¡Tsukiyomi estuvo aquí!?

Amu se rasco la cabeza nerviosa:

–– Emmm… si… pero me encargue de alejarlo

Tadase frunció aun más el seño:

–– ¿Qué quería con Shido-San?

Amu señalo el árbol evadiendo el tema:

–– ¡Kukai ya llego a donde parece que esta Zuki!

Yaya se bufo de la situación molesta:

–– Espero que este sea el árbol correcto…

Nadeshiko y Tadase se quedaron mirando seriamente, Kukai con hojas en el cabello sonrió:

–– ¡Qué tal Zuki!, Hace un lindo día ¿no?

Zuki lo miro aterrada sin decir nada, el castaño le extendió la mano:

–– Toma mi mano Zuki

Zuki temerosa asintió y extendió su mano más sus sandalias resbalaron, Kukai grito fuertemente y tomo la mano de la joven dejando a esta colgando:

–– ¡Me voy a caer!

Nadeshiko miro a Tadase:

–– ¡Prepárate!

Tadase preparo el báculo mas Zuki no permaneció por mucho colgando de la mano de Kukai ya que este logro elevarla Zuki rápidamente se aferro al tronco, Daichi y Doka chocaron las palmas, Zuki estaba tan aterrada que su rostro lo demostraba más, Kukai soltó una carcajada:

–– Tu rostro no tiene precio Zuki, le sacaría una fotografía y la enmarcaría para reírme cuando estuviera deprimido

La rubia hizo un mohín haciendo un intento por ir hacia él joven:

–– ¡Podrías ayudarme a bajar en vez de burlarte de mis desgracias Souma!

Kukai asintió secándose las lágrimas, Amu suspiro resignada:

–– Ese Kukai… el día en que se tome algo enserio dejara de ser el…

Yaya bostezo encaprichada:

–– Yaya y Pepe comienzan a tener Hambre y sueño… ¡¿Podrían bajar más rápido?!

Kukai asintió acercándose a Zuki:

–– ¡Ya estoy a punto de tomarla!

Zuki retrocedió aterrada recordando como casi caía por segunda vez:

–– ¡Cambie de opinión Kukai! ¡Mejor me quedare aquí hasta que los bomberos me rescaten!

El joven sonrió conteniendo la risa por la actitud de Zuki:

–– Pareces un gato en el árbol, vamos te sacare de aquí

La rubia lo señalo con el dedo:

–– ¡Ni un paso más Kukai! ¡La rama no nos soportara a ambos en el mismo extremo!

El joven era de risa fácil así que soltó una carcajada sin dejar de avanzar:

–– Definitivamente actúas como un gato, solo falta que me rasguñes cuando te tome

Zuki seguía protestando y Kukai avanzando, Daichi y Doka se miraron, el segundo suspiro negando con la cabeza:

–– Esto no terminara nada bien

Doka asintió de brazos cruzados:

–– Así son ellos, unos cabezotas

Kukai la tomó del brazo sonriendo:

–– Ya estás segura cerca del "Jack", nada te sucederá

Zuki no pudo evitar mirar hacia abajo divisando la altura:

–– ¡Esta muy alto "JACK"!

Kukai asintió sonriendo:

–– Si muuuy alto, como unos cinco pisos, Nada mal ¿no?

Zuki frunció el seño mirándolo fijamente:

–– ¿¡Y crees que con eso me sentiré mejor!?

El joven deportista le sujeto contra él, Zuki no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante tal reacción del Jack, Kukai le sonreía alegremente:

––Es hora de bajar Zuki-chan

La rubia se quedo paralizada, podía ver el gran esfuerzo que hacia Kukai para bajarla:

–– Zuki, no puedo bajarte con seguridad si estas tan tiesa

Zuki se aferro fuerte al joven:

–– Cambie de opinión… Yo… yo… me quedare… aquí… son… cinco…pisos…

El joven sonrió chasqueando la boca:

–– Nah, no es para tanto, estaré aquí para atraparte si caes

En ese instante la rama que los sostenía comenzó a crujir, ambos se miraron y sus Charas intentaban sostener la rama pero era en vano ya que el crujido no se detenía, Kukai suspiro mirándola:

–– ¿Aun quieres quedarte aquí arriba?

Zuki negó tomándose del cuello de Kukai:

––Este es el mejor de los momentos, en el que me sujetas cuando caigo

Dicho esto la rama se quebró haciendo que los dos jóvenes cayeran mientras gritaban, los guardianes que esperaban con ansias escucharon el alboroto y corrieron al lugar del hecho encontrándose con Kukai el cual se tomaba la cabeza:

––Ayay… eso si que dolió…

Amu fue la primera en hablar:

–– ¡Chicos! ¿Se hicieron daño?

Kukai se levanto sacudiéndose la ropa:

–– Me duele un poco la espalda… awww…

Más Miki noto en donde se encontraba Zuki:

–– ¡Amu-Chan! ¡Encontré a Zuki!

Amu fijo la vista encontrándose con una Zuki caída debajo de Kukai:

––Emmm… Kukai… Zuki amortiguo tu caída…

El joven volteo encontrándose con Zuki a sus espaldas la cual murmuraba:

––Estaré…aquí…para…sujetarte…el dijo…nada…te…sucederá… el dijo…

Kukai comenzó a reír mientras el resto de los guardianes llegaba, Nadeshiko pestañeo confundida:

–– ¿Está bien Zuki-chan?

Ran revoloteo encima del rostro de Zuki:

–– Al parecer luce bien, aunque algo aturdida…

Kiseki aparto a Ran:

–– ¡A un lado plebeya! Un rey debe de ocuparse de su pueblo

Ran molesta se cruzó de brazos mas Miki observaba sonrojada a Kiseki el cual observaba de cerca a Zuki:

––mmm… Interesante…mmm… muy interesante…

Doka curioso se acerco a Kiseki:

–– Y… ¿Cómo esta?

El pequeño rey ondeo la capa furioso:

–– ¡No se qué pretendes que haga o que piensas de mi plebeyo pero no soy un medico para saber que le sucede!

Tadase sonrió acercándose a Zuki:

––Shido-san ¿Te encuentras bien?

Suu revoloteo sobre la cabeza de Tadase:

––A lo mejor un beso la despierte como en la bella durmiente

Kiseki negó cruzándose de brazos:

–– Esas son tontas historias de niñas…

Yaya inflo las mejillas molesta:

–– ¡Yaya también quiere atención! ¡Yaya quiere caerse de un árbol!

Zuki se quejo intentando reincorporarse:

––Me duele la espalda… ¿No hay ningún Shugo Chara doctor?

Kukai sonrió despeinando el cabello de Zuki:

––Seria de utilidad pero por desgracia no Zuki-chan

La rubia miro a Kukai haciendo un mohín:

–– ¡Me caíste encima grandísimo zopenco!

Kukai solo rio más Amu tomó la palabra:

––Te haría sentir mejor un helado ¿No chicos?

Yaya y Pepe comenzaron a brincar de alegría, Nadeshiko miro a Temari la cual asintió:

––Un nutritivo helado para un caluroso día como este

Kukai y Daichi asintieron chocando palmas, Tadase asintió mas fue interceptado por Kiseki:

–– ¿Estás seguro que la Plebeya venga?

Tadase sonrió mientras observaba a Amu ayudando a Zuki a levantarse:

–– Sin duda Hinamori y Shido-san son la clave para encontrar al culpable de la creación en masa de los Huevos X… y posiblemente…

Kiseki lo observo seriamente:

––Acaso…

Tadase asintió:

––Son especulaciones…pero presiento que el Embrión está más cerca de nosotros…

Tadase y Kiseki siguieron a los demás sin percatarse que habían escuchado la conversación desde los árboles, Yoru rio pícaramente:

–– ¿Escuchaste eso Ikuto? Zuki es importante para Tadase al igual que Amu-Ñya

Ikuto abrió un ojo mirando a Yoru:

––mmm…

El pequeño agito las manos:

–– ¿Cómo que solo "mmm"? no lo entiendes, tienen a dos armas potentes y nosotros nada, de esta manera no encontraremos el Embrión-Ñya

Ikuto de un brinco bajo del árbol, Yoru le siguió:

–– ¡Ikuto-Ñya! ¿Me estas escuchando? ¿Qué haremos?

El joven calzo sobre su hombro el porta violín:

––Amu no cooperara con la mentalidad de EASTER ni sus planes… más no se mucho de Zuki-Shido… no se cual es su roll… y no sé qué sería capaz de hacer… así que… preferiría no involucrarla con EASTER… o conmigo…

Yoru bajo la cabeza mirando donde los jóvenes habían estado por un rato:

––Fue muy tierna conmigo-Ñya…

Ikuto emprendió la marcha:

–– Vamos Yoru…

Él chara felino lo siguió:

–– ¿Qué piensas hacer Ikuto-Ñya?

El joven se encogió de hombros:

––No lo sé… pensaba hacer tiempo libre antes de retornar a EASTER…

Yoru revoloteo alegre alrededor de Ikuto:

––¡Sí! ¿Volverás a tocar-Ñya?

Ikuto le sonrió a Yoru tiernamente:

–– Tal vez… más antes me gustaría comer algo…

Yoru sonrió emocionado:

–– ¡Yo puedo encargarme de eso-Ñya!

Ikuto sonrió observando al pequeño Yoru volando en búsqueda de comida, más no pudo evitar mirar el cielo despejado pensativamente:

––"Zuki Shido… es toda una incógnita…"

Más algo en el suelo le sorprendió:

–– ¿Un teléfono celular?

El joven curioso lo levantó del suelo:

––Tal vez el contenido me dé información del propietario…

Más no pudo evitar sonreír irónicamente mirando el cielo:

––Parece que el destino nos presiona para conocernos a fondo…Zuki-Shido…


	5. Chapter 5: Amu y Zuki se conocen más

Lamento haberme demorado en actualizar, mucho estudio y para peor estoy en fecha de parciales -Exámenes- XD

Sin más no pienso retrasarlos con mi charlatanería, Nuevo capítulo de Shugo Chara Zuki no Tamago!

¡Disfrútenlo!

Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, solo los "OC´S".

**Capitulo 5: "Amu y Zuki se conocen más"**

Zuki suspiró con la lengua congelada:

–– ¡Me duele todo, mi lengua está congelada y estoy llena! ¿Quieren agregar algo más?

Kukai le sonrió enseñando los dientes:

–– ¿Sabes lo que es bueno cuando estás llena?

Zuki ladeo la cabeza de lado a lado:

–– ¿No estar llena o dormir? Porque siempre me da sueño cuando como…

Daichi se paró delante del rostro de Zuki picando una pelota de Soccer -Futbol-:

–– ¡El deporte Zuki-Chan! Estar sedentario no hace ningún bien

La rubia colocó su cabeza en la mesa:

–– Odio el deporte… me hace sudar y me canso con facilidad…

Kukai suspiró rascándose la cabeza:

–– Zuki… no sabía que eras de esas…

Zuki lo miro de reojo:

– ¿Esas? ¿Te refieres a las que no hacen deportes?

El castaño asintió sonriéndole:

–– ¡Sí! Esas chicas que comen mucho y luego se quejan de que están gordas

Amu, Yaya y Zuki se lo quedaron viendo con un rostro bastante maquiavélico, el joven no entendía mucho el porqué de esas caras, no era muy intuitivo:

–– ¿Por qué me miran con esa cara? Es cierto, con el ejercicio puedes comer todo lo que quieras sin engordar y es más las endorfinas de tu cuerpo te hacen sentir mejor y más alegre

Las chicas aun lo observaban seriamente, más Nadeshiko rio finamente:

–– Limpiar o bailar logran los mismos efectos que los deportes

Las tres chicas quedaron sorprendidas ante el dato de Nadeshiko, Amu sonrió:

–– Entonces cuando mamá me pida que limpie la casa no le diré que no y cuando pregunte le responderé

Y con la mano en el pecho y sonriendo prosiguió:

–– ¨Limpiar hace que tu metabolismo se acelere y no engordes, es como un deporte pero sin necesidad de estar corriendo o sudando¨

Todos rieron Ran agitaba sus porras riendo:

–– ¡Amu-chan siempre sabe ser graciosa!

Miki bostezó mientras dibujaba:

–– Esas cosas de limpiar o hacer deportes preferiría dejárselas a chicas como Ran o Suu… me parecen una pérdida de tiempo…

Zuki asintió mirando a Miki:

–– Es mejor dibujar o escribir antes que estar limpiando y levantando polvo

Miki asintió sonriendo más fueron interrumpidas por Suu, la cual le restregó las plumas de su pequeño plumero al rosto de Zuki:

–– ¡No es correcto de una señorita hablar así de la limpieza! Nosotras nos tenemos que encargar de los quehaceres hogareños

Zuki indiferente la soplo:

–– Eso es harto machista… Suu los hombres también tienen la misma obligación de limpiar…

Más Yaya aburrida del tema de conversación tomo la palabra:

–– A Yaya no le gusta limpiar ni hacer deportes por que cuando Yaya tenga el Embrión le pedirá para ser un bebe por siempre y podre ser cuidada y comeré mucho y también seré un bebe regordete ya que a los adultos no le molesta tener un bebé regordete ¿cierto Pepe?

Pepe el cual acababa de comer su porción de helado asintió:

–– Así es, Yaya será un bebé y comerá muchos dulces y…

Más Kiseki le interrumpió ondeando su capa roja molestó:

–– ¡Oigan bien plebeyos! ¡No comiencen a planificar sus sueños inútiles para pedirle al Embrión, recuerden que trabajan para el REK KISEKI!

Más como siempre le sucedía Kiseki fue ignorado ya que Temari estaba enseñando a los charas a danzar, Kiseki chillo frustrado:

–– ¡¿Me están escuchando?!

Zuki con los dedos le quito la corona:

–– Ya te oímos "Principito"…pero… si no lo notaste no estás siendo el centro de atención

Después de decir la palabra "PRINCIPITO" todos quedaron viendo a Zuki, la cual sonrió nerviosa:

–– P… p… ¡Perdón! Lo había olvidado

Amu se llevo la mano a la frente suspirando:

–– Parece que aparecerá "Don agrandado" otra vez…

Tadase furioso murmuro:

–– ¿Me… llamaste… Príncipe?

Zuki negó con el dedo:

–– No dije "Príncipe" dije un diminutivo que es "Principito" el cual no tiene nada que ver…

Tadase furioso golpeo la mesa, los demás no se inmutaron, Zuki retrocedió chocando su espalda con el respaldo de la silla, Tadase sonrió enseñando los dientes:

–– Cariño… no me interesan los términos y menos los diminutivos… yo no soy un "Príncipe"… ¡Soy un REY!

Kukai sonreía como era habitual en él mientras comía helado:

–– ¡OH! Parece que el "Tadase Rey" está muy interesado por Zuki ¿Eh?

Nadeshiko serio más la pobre Amu pareciera que quería desaparecer del sitio, Doka sonrió observando a Tadase:

–– ¿Así que me desafías Kiseki?

Zuki pestañeo algo confundida más Doka había hecho un cambio de personalidad con ella:

–– ¡Tal vez con una pulseada logres definir si serás el Rey o no!

En su interior Zuki quería morir, definitivamente era demasiada extroversión para su personalidad, más Tadase sonrió Arremangándose la manga de la campera:

–– ¡Suena interesante plebeya!

Tadase y Zuki se posicionaron juntando las manos fuertemente, las miradas se cruzaban, el fuego de la pasión y la determinación se encendió en sus ojos, Kukai los miro seriamente:

–– Seré el árbitro, así que esta pulseada consistirá en tres rondas, quien eleve el codo de la mesa, le haga cosquillas al otro o le haga reír será descalificado y perderá automáticamente la apuesta

Las miradas de ambos se mantenían fijas, Kukai dio la señal de que empezara la pulseada, al oír esto Tadase comenzó a forcejear con la mano de Zuki agarrándola desprevenida, era su oportunidad, Tadase canalizó toda su fuerza en el brazo, Amu observaba admirada ante tal demostración, Ran comenzó a alentar, Suu no podía evitar cubrirse el rostro pero Miki observaba como los dos charas demostraban su valía, Tadase sonrió chasqueando la lengua:

–– Tu primera derrota…

Dicho esto la mano de Tadase doblego a la de Zuki haciéndola perder el primer round, la rubia pestañeo mas Tadase no pudo evitar regodearse en su primera victoria:

–– Buena jugada plebeya… pero… en vez de tomar el trofeo de la victoria, mordiste el polvo de la derrota

Zuki sonrió frotándose la muñeca:

–– Nada mal… pero no cantes victoria principito, todavía quedan dos rondas más, Los Shugo chara estaban impresionados por la fuerza y la determinación que demostraban Doka y Kiseki, Nadeshiko miro a Amu la cual estaba un poco nerviosa y le sonriendo:

–– Tranquila Amu-Chan… puedo presentir que en el fondo Tadase ve a Zuki como esa mejor amiga de la infancia pero no como a su novia

Amu observo como Nadeshiko le guiñaba el ojo sonriendo, la joven nerviosa se sonrojo y comenzó a agitar las manos de lado a lado:

–– ¡¿Qué cosas estás diciendo Nadeshiko?! ¡Y-o no estoy preocupada ni nada de eso!

Nadeshiko solo sonrió, la segunda ronda ya había dado comienzo, esta vez Tadase estaba con desventaja, Zuki sonrió enseñando los dientes:

–– Muerde el polvo principito

Tadase gruño haciendo un intento por recuperarse más era tarde, la segunda ronda era para Zuki, Ran festejaba entusiasmada más Miki observaba asombrada la fuera y destreza que mostraba Doka:

–– Es muy fuerte… hace que Zuki-chan luzca como una guerrera…

Kukai se aclaro la garganta:

–– ¡La última ronda da comienzo! ¡Suerte Tadase y para ti también Zuki!

Ambos fruncieron el seño más la orden de que comenzaran los lleno de determinación, Tadase tenía la fuerza necesaria para derrotar a Zuki más esta no se daría el lujo a perder, las manos parecía que iban y venían, más Tadase llevaba la ventaja, estaba casi resuelto de quien sería el ganador…

Pero…

Tadase volvió en si perdiendo la fuerza:

–– ¡Shido-San!

Esto hizo que la mano de Tadase impactara contra la mesa, Zuki también regreso en si después de haberle derrotado, todos quedaron sorprendidos, Suu suspiro triste:

–– Pobre Kiseki, perdió por que su cambio de personalidad se había acabado…

Tadase se ruborizo al ver que le tomaba de la mano a Zuki, liberándola con rapidez:

–– Emmm... Yo… lo lamento Shido-San…

Zuki sonrió con camaradería:

–– No exageres, esto quedara pendiente ya que quedaste en desventaja y yo no soy ventajista con mis amigos más fue divertido y tendremos que tener la revancha ¿Ok?

Tadase confundido pestañeo:

–– ¿Realmente te divertiste?

Zuki asintió sonriendo y extendiendo el pulgar hacia arriba:

–– ¡Eres fuerte así que para la próxima seré yo la que te desafié!

Tadase sonrió asintiendo, Kiseki era abanicado por Daichi más Doka le sonrió extendiendo el pulgar arriba:

–– ¡Eres fuerte Kiseki! Volvamos a luchar para la revancha

Kiseki respingo molesto:

–– Esas son cosas de cavernícolas… solo fue una confusión… no te acostumbres plebeyo…

Doka sonrió con los brazos en jarras:

–– Como digas Kiseki-Kun

El pequeño chara gruño molesto:

–– No te atrevas a decirme "Kun"… es "Rey Kiseki" para usted…

Los jóvenes sonreían al ver como los charas interactuaban más Zuki miro seria a Tadase:

–– Tadase…

El muchacho dejo de reír mirándola con una sonrisa:

–– ¿Qué sucede Shido-San?

Zuki se miro los pies:

–– Es sobre Ikuto Tsukiyomi…

El rostro de Tadase cambio enseriándose:

–– ¿Ikuto Tsukiyomi?

La rubia asintió:

–– El hablo algo del Embrión y al parecer él lo decía como si de eso dependiera todo en su vida… a demás el lucia como ustedes y su chara no estaba… Doka me menciono que eso es un cambio de personalidad… ¿Eso es cierto? ¿Todos quien tiene Chara´s pueden hacerlo? Y ¿Qué es el Embrión exactamente?

Nadeshiko se quedo mirando a Tadase el cual parecía muy serio:

–– Eso es un cambio de personalidad… pero gracias al Humpty Lock de Amu todos podemos hacerlo… quiso tu lograra poder hacerlo… más sobre el Embrión… dice el libro que es un huevo luminiscente el cual quien logra obtenerlo le concede cualquier deseo… Tsukiyomi Ikuto esta tras el… al igual que Kiseki y Yo…

Amu oprimió los puños más Zuki lo noto:

–– Y ¿Por qué Ikuto no está con nosotros? Es decir no está mal que todos deseemos el Embrión ya que Yaya lo quiere y seria egoísta que todos solo apoyáramos tu sueño Tadase…

Un silencio invadió los alrededores, Tadase lucia furioso que había fruncido el seño, Doka se acerco al oído de Zuki:

–– Creo que tocaste un tema delicado Zuki…

Zuki se cruzó de brazos molesta:

–– ¡Qué más da!

Kukai se levantó velozmente al ver que las cosas irían por mal camino:

–– ¡Bien es hora de ir yendo a casa! Tadase, Nadeshiko y Yaya, será mejor que nos vayamos moviendo antes de que sea más tarde

Yaya bostezo asintiendo:

–– Yaya tiene que cuidar de Tsubasa

Nadeshiko asintió:

–– Y yo tengo que regresar a casa para mis clases de baile

Kukai miro a Zuki y a Amu sonriendo:

–– Ustedes vayan juntas, nos veremos el Lunes

Amu iba a decir algo más los demás chicos se habían ido y Kukai había corrido para alcanzarlos, un silencio incomodo se apodero del sitio junto con las dos jóvenes, Doka sonrió:

–– Bien chicas podremos conocernos más

Ran agito las porras alegre:

–– ¡Si, estoy emocionada por saber más del chara de Zuki-Chan!

Suu se acomodo el delantal sonriendo algo tímida:

–– Podre preparar galletas para que puedas comer y saber si te gustan-Desu

Doka asintió con los brazos en jarras:

–– ¡Yo al igual!

Más sin que lo notara Miki lo dibujaba silenciosamente, Amu se aclaro la garganta:

–– Y… Zuki-chan… Emmm… ¿Recuerdas como apareció Doka?

Zuki sonrió rascándose la cabeza:

–– Bueno… llame a alguien por teléfono y no tenía el valor para contestar así que… la molestia de Doka habrá salido del huevo en ese momento… creo

Amu sonrió mirando a sus pequeñas:

–– Mis chicas también fueron una molestia en el comienzo más no sabría que haría si ellas desaparecieran, se volvieron una gran parte de mi… pronto te sentirás igual Zuki-Chan

Zuki sonrió de oreja a oreja:

–– ¡Tengo una idea Amu!

La joven se le quedo viendo:

–– ¿Una idea para que Zuki-Chan?

Zuki comenzó a buscar su celular:

–– ¡Le preguntare a mamá si podemos organizar un pijama party!

Amu sonrió alegre al oír la propuesta, Zuki se rasco la cabeza:

–– ¿Dónde está mi celular? Creía haberlo tenido cuando fui a la plaza

Amu miro a Zuki:

–– Tal vez fue ilusión tuya, quizá lo dejaste en tu casa

La rubia suspiro asintiendo creyendo que era la única opción que le quedaba:

–– Quizá sea cierto… de paso le preguntamos a mi mamá si puedes quedarte

Amu asintió alegremente:

–– ¡Vamos!

Kukai se cruzo de brazos seriamente:

–– ¿Dices que Ikuto puede estar detrás de Zuki?

Tadase asintió seriamente:

–– Puede que sepa algo que nosotros no… algo especial en Zuki…o…

Yaya se cruzo de brazos molesta haciendo un mohín:

–– ¿Por qué los hombres le dan tanta vuelta al asunto? Capaz que Ikuto se intereso por Zuki y ya está sin ningún misterio ni poderes mágicos…

Kukai rompió a reír al oír a Yaya siendo tan razonable con el asunto, más Tadase frunció el seño aun empacado por los pensamientos del mismo, Nadeshiko miro el suelo preocupada:

–– Tadase… ¿Eso implica que tenemos que proteger a Amu y a Zuki? ¿No crees que estas sacando conclusiones antes de tiempo?

Tadase entrecerró los ojos seriamente:

–– Podría ser… más no le despeguemos el ojo a Zuki… solo hasta que descubramos cual es su roll…

Los guardianes asintieron seriamente dando por concluida la reunión

Zuki dio brincos de alegría abrazando a su madre:

–– ¡Genial mamá, lo pasaremos en grande!

Amu asintió sonriendo:

–– Es un placer conocerla señora Miku Shido, sus asombrosos talentos la hacen la más reconocida en todo Japón, sus pinturas, arreglos florales y su línea de ropa

Miku sonrió amablemente:

–– Me halagas mucho Amu y me alegra de que Zuki haya traído a casa a una amiga de su colegio

Ambas chicas sonrieron, Miku le entrego el teléfono de línea a Amu:

–– Amu avísale a tus padres qué te quedaras a dormir, así no se preocuparan

Amu asintió tomando el teléfono para comenzar a discar, Zuku le saludo desde la mesa del comedor:

–– ¡Hola Zuki!

Zuki saludo a su hermana y a su cuñado más su hermana sonrió pícaramente:

–– ¿Cómo te fue?

Zuki sonrió recordando las cosas que había vivido el día de hoy pero no podía decirle:

–– "Hola Zuku-San el día de hoy me divertí mucho ya que conocí a un chico y le regrese sus cosas más también me encontré con mis compañeros de colegio y perseguimos un huevo X y este intento matar a mis Charas pero Kukai me salvo con su patineta voladora pero se me cayeron los charas y salte por ellos, caí en picada y pensé que moriría pero ese chico Ikuto me salvo y me dejo en un árbol y fui rescatada por Kukai que escalo el árbol para bajarme pero la rama se rompió y caímos y me aplasto, comimos helado y vinimos a casa con Amu"

Después de pensar todo eso solo sonrió asintiendo:

–– ¡Genial! Me encontré con amigos del colegio y tomamos helado

Ambos se quedaron viendo confundidos, Noka tomo la palabra:

–– Y ¿Qué paso con Riku?

Zuki recordó que había decidido evadirlo y cuando lo hizo se había encontrado con Ikuto…

Ese misterioso joven el cual…

Zuki sacudió la cabeza e intento poner una excusa:

–– La verdad es que no lo vi…

Noka y Zuku se miraron nuevamente sin entender nada, Zuki tomo esa oportunidad para huir a su cuarto sin tener que dar más excusas y para sacarse la curiosidad de si había dejado el celular en la mesa de luz:

–– ¡Tiene que estar aquí!

Zuki rebuscaba frenéticamente en la mesa de luz:

–– ¿No está? Pero donde pude haberlo perdido… tal vez…

Zuki no recordaba donde podía haberlo dejado, había hecho muchas cosas en el día las cuales pudieron haber sido la causa de perder el celular…

Más tenía una seria sospecha pero fue interrumpida por Amu quien entro al cuarto con los chara:

–– Ya regrese

Zuki sonrió:

–– Bien… tengo muchas cosas que preguntarte

Amu no entendía que pasaba más tomo asiento escuchando sus preguntas:

–– Esta bien pero ¿De qué se trata?

Zuki le miro fijo:

–– ¿Conoces a Ikuto Tsukiyomi verdad?

Amu pestañeo y comenzó a agitar la mano nerviosa:

–– P...p… ¿Porque lo preguntas?

La de rubia cabellera sonrió abrazando una almohada:

–– Cuando Tadase hablo de Ikuto, tú te pusiste tensa… eso me dio a pensar que lo conocerías y a demás te llamo por tu nombre y dijo que tenía una idea de que estabas ahí

Amu observo cómo sus charas jugaban:

–– Lo he visto en varias ocasiones… y… no es que lo conozca… se que a veces es un poco intimidante… pero no creo que sea el enemigo como dice Tadase

Zuki molesta al recordar el nombre de Tadase se cruzó de brazos:

–– Para mí que Tadase está celoso, desde mi punto de vista Ikuto no parece un mal joven es decir… me ha ayudado en varias ocasiones…

Amu pestañeo asombrada:

–– ¿Así que tu también has tenido encuentros con él?

Zuki asintió normalmente:

–– Es bastante raro… pero… no es un mal muchacho… solo que es muy solitario… algo así como un gato callejero…

Amu sonrió asintiendo:

–– Hablamos del mismo Ikuto

Zuki miro la ventana apenada:

––Pero… siento que le falta algo…

Amu miro a Zuki, más esta noto que estaba haciendo entristecer a su invitada así que decidió cambiar el tema aunque le parecía interesante:

–– ¿Te gusta Tadase no?

Amu dejo de estar triste a pasar a un estado de vergüenza:

–– ¡¿Eeeeeh porque preguntas?!

Zuki sonrió entre dientes victoriosa:

–– ¡Lo sabia!

Amu pestañeo confundida:

–– ¿Sabías que?

La rubia sonrió señalándose la cabeza:

–– Instinto femenino Amu-Chan… y… ¿piensas decírselo?

Amu negó más Ran se adelanto a responder:

–– El primer día de Clase gracias a mi ayuda Amu le dijo que le gustaba y él le rechazo y…

Ran fue silenciada por Amu quien la tomo y la metió en el bolso:

–– ¡Lo cuentas como si nada Ran, aun no lo olvido!

La chara se quejaba mientras era metida en el bolso, Zuki rio nerviosa:

–– Debió de ser un buen golpe ¿no?

Amu se abrazo las rodillas suspirando:

–– Y para peor… creo que le gustas…

Zuki se señalo extrañada:

–– ¿Yo? Debe de ser un error ¿Como lo sabes?

Amu se encogió de hombros suspirando:

–– No lo sé… será por que cuando hace el cambio siempre te halaga

Doka se acerco a Amu:

–– Dudo que se fije en Zuki siendo que te tiene a ti Amu

Zuki asintió sonriendo, Amu se lo quedo viendo:

–– ¿Cómo sabe un Shugo Chara cosas de Humanos?

Doka tomó asiento en la mesa de luz:

–– Bien eso es lógico, a Zuki la conoce hace dos o tres días y enamorarse de alguien implica hacerlo día a día y conocerlo en su integridad y sin decir que hay que soportar a Zuki porque es…

Mas sin previo aviso Doka fue aplastado con un libro que le dejo caer encima Zuki, Suu y Ran corrieron a levantar el libro y Miki se encargo de sacarlo:

––Gracias chicas…

Ran sonrió dando saltos al ver a Doka libre:

–– ¡Pobre Doka-Chan!

Su comenzó a limpiarlo con el plumero:

–– Quedaste todo sucio-Desu

Doka miro a Zuki furioso:

–– ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

Zuki bostezó mirando a Doka pedantemente:

––Para que te callaras y dejaras de decir cosas sin sentido…

Amu comenzó a reír recordando:

––"Zuki me recuerda mucho a mi cuando conocí a las chicas, solía reñir tanto…"

Más Mishi la perrita de Zuki saco de los pensamientos a Amu:

–– ¡Ey, hola linda!

La perrita meneaba la cola saludando a Amu, Zuki sonrió:

–– Olvide presentarla, ella es Mishi, es una pilla juguetona la cual comparte habitación conmigo

Mishi se acostó alado de ellas, Doka encendió la tele, Amu señalo riendo la tele:

–– ¡Mira Zuki, Nobuko Saeki la adivina, es genial!

Zuki no solía mirar mucha televisión mas el programa de la mujer le llamo la atención:

–– Nunca lo vi pero no está mal probar nuevas cosas, veré que tal es

Más la mujer señalo la cámara:

–– ¡No veras que tal es, veras tu destino!

Zuki abrió la boca sorprendida:

–– "¿Me contesto el programa?"

La mujer asintió mirando fijo la cámara:

–– Nobuko Saeki lo ve y escucha todo, así que si tienen a alguien de LEO en su habitación…

Amu miro a Zuki y a Mishi;

–– Yo soy de libra pero ¿Ustedes?

Zuki asombrada por lo reciente contesto:

–– Mishi es de Escorpio… y yo… de Leo…

Amu sonrió emocionada:

–– ¡Escuchemos lo que te tendrá Nobuko Saeki para ti!

Zuki solo asintió mirando la televisión, Nobuko aun seguía mirando fijo la cámara:

–– Perdiste algo de mucha importancia… no lo busques ya que será en vano… mañana en la noche eso que tanto te importa regresara… mañana cena algo con pescado para la memoria

Zuki quedo boca abierta:

–– "¿Esa mujer hablaba de mi celular? O ¿Perdí otra cosa? No, es pura casualidad…

Más luego de eso el programa seguía normalmente:

–– Si quieres descubrir si ese "ALGUIEN" especial para ti te ama solo tienes que hacer lo siguiente: Toma un collar con cuentas, anota tu edad, cumpleaños y la clase en la que asistes y haz lo mismo con el chico y de ahí comenzaras a sumar las cuentas y si coinciden los números de ambos estarán destinados de por vida

Zuki sonrió al ver que Amu comenzaba a hacer lo que decía Nobuko, Doka miro a Zuki:

–– ¿Qué sucede Zuki?

La rubia miro a Doka:

–– Estaba pensando si lo que dijo es cierto…

Doka observaba a Zuki más un almohadón impacto en el rostro de Zuki, Amu reía:

–– Estabas tan seria que me tentaste

Zuki sonrió tomando una también, ambas chicas comenzaron una guerra de almohadas la cual lo más probable duraría toda la noche…

Los tacos de la mujer resonaron por el pasillo de EASTER, dos charas seguían a la rubia:

–– Yukari…

La mujer miro hacia atrás:

–– Utau… el corredor no es para reuniones… tenemos que ver cuanto antes al jefe Hoshina

Utau bajo la mirada:

–– Pero…

La mujer se jacto, para ella Utau era demasiado predecible:

––Si quieres saber de Ikuto…

La rubia agrando sus orbes violetas clavándolas en los ojos de Yukari, la pelirroja siguió caminando:

–– Según lo que se… Ikuto no se ha reportado en EASTER desde la mañana… cuidar de él, no me concierne a mí… así que sígueme…

La joven siguió a Yukari más Iru comenzó a reír:

–– No te preocupes Utau… Ikuto tarde o temprano vendrá…

Más Eru solo suspiró:

–– Utau-Chan…

Utau caminaba detrás de Yukari, los corredores de EASTER estaban bastante desérticos, los pasos resonaban por todos los rincones y el silencio ensordecedor era molesto, Yukari golpeo la puerta de la oficina de su jefe:

–– Recuerda Utau… mantente en silencio…

Utau no dijo nada, ambas entraron silenciosas, el hombre Kazomi Hoshina miraba por la ventana y se aclaro la garganta:

–– ¿Encontraron el Embrión?

Yukari dio un paso adelante:

–– Aun no… pero las canciones de Utau están haciendo muchos huevos X y…

El director de EASTER dio media vuelta y miro a Utau la cual evadió su mirada:

–– ¿Saben algo de Ikuto?

Yukari iba a responder más Utau se adelanto:

–– No… no lo he visto…

Kazomi se dio la media vuelta dirigiéndose a su escritorio:

–– Eso es todo… sigan así…

Utau sin más decir se marcho, Yukari pestañeo confundida:

–– ¿No necesitaba nada mas señor?

El hombre quito la vista del monitor mirando a Yukari seriamente:

–– Si llegas a saber de Ikuto… házmelo saber…

Yukari asintió seriamente, Kazomi murmuro furioso:

–– Ikuto… cuando regreses… no te ira nada bien…

Yukari logro alcanzar a Utau la cual estaba a punto de salir de EASTER:

–– ¡Utau, te marchaste sin mí!

La rubia no se detuvo y comenzó a bajar las escaleras:

–– No tenía ninguna intención de quedarme a escuchar que hablara de Ikuto o de mi… así que no me iba a quedar parada como una muñeca…

Iru empujo a Eru:

–– Lo ves Eru, ser un angelito no le sirve para nada a Utau…

Eru miro a Utau la cual ni la miraba:

–– En el fondo Utau es gentil y amable…

Iru ignorando a Eru no pudo evitar toparse con Yoru:

–– ¡Demonios gato tonto! ¿En donde andabas?

Yoru le gruño molesto:

–– ¡Estaba con Ikuto!

Utau pudo oír el nombre de Ikuto y al mirar el joven subía las escaleras:

–– ¡Ikuto!

El muchacho se la quedo viendo:

––Utau…

Yukari sonrió siguiendo la marcha:

–– El director se ha preguntado por qué no estabas en EASTER… yo que tú me presentaría ante el… ¿Qué cosas andarías haciendo?

Ikuto se jacto siguiendo su camino:

–– El día en el cual dejes de ser una entrometida… lo veo muy lejano Yukari Sanjou… son cosas que no te incumben…

La mujer roja de ira continúo bajando las escaleras, Utau no perdía de vista a Ikuto:

–– Ikuto…

Yukari hizo sonar los tacos en la silenciosa noche:

–– ¡Vamos Utau, no tengo toda la vida!

La rubia logro divisar algo que llevaba Ikuto en su mano, el solo la miro y siguió camino a EASTER, Yukari volvió a hacer sonar los tacos:

–– ¡Utau, vámonos en este instante!

La rubia obedeció y bajo las escaleras más su mente vagaba en la imagen de ese objeto:

–– "Ese celular que tenia Ikuto… no era el suyo…"


	6. Chapter 6: Dudas en mi corazón

Nuevo capítulo de Shugo Chara Zuki no Tamago!

¡Disfrútenlo!

Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, solo los "OC´S".

**Capitulo 6: "Dudas en mi corazón"**

El "desayuno" era una palabra muy mañanera ya que habían pasado varias horas de este, los padres de Zuki ya se habían marchado para pasear como hacían habitualmente los domingos, Zuki miro dentro de la nevera:

–– Hay… restos de la cena… y… otras cosas crudas

Doka suspiro:

–– La vida con Zuki será en hambruna total

La rubia le lanzó con una manzana la cual fue esquivada y atajada por Amu:

–– Justo que estaba hambrienta

Zuki se cubrió la boca:

–– P…p... ¡Perdón, no pensaba lanzarte con eso!

Amu solo sonrió, Suu se acerco a la nevera:

–– Hay algunas cosas para hacer una deliciosa torta pero… faltan huevos…

Zuki la cual bebía leche de la caja la dejo rápidamente para correr directo a su cuarto, Amu la quedo mirando confundida:

–– ¿Qué le paso?

Doka se encogió de hombros:

–– No lo sé… Zuki es rara pero solo a veces…

Zuki rebuscaba en busca de su celular o de los otros dos Huevos más para tranquilidad los otros charas estaban ahí:

–– Por lo menos ustedes están aquí… esa vieja estafadora solo engaña a mentes jóvenes…

Suu voló alado de Zuki:

–– ¿Qué sucedió Zuki-Desu?

Zuki miro a Suu y suspiro:

–– Pensé que mi celular estaría aquí… pero esa loca me engaño…

Suu sonrió:

–– No te preocupes, cuando las cosas se pierden y queremos encontrarlas es cuando menos aparecen

Zuki no estaba convencida más Suu hacia un gran esfuerzo por alegrarla así que con un dedo acaricio el rostro de Suu:

–– Gracias Suu

La Chara sonrió, Amu entro sosteniéndose el estomago:

–– Si no como algo creo que moriré…

Suu le sonrió y Zuki tomo la palabra:

–– Vamos a comer afuera y luego te acompañare a tu casa

Amu asintió

El sol le apuntaba a los ojos cerrados de Ikuto, parecía que dormía.

El viento acaricio el rostro de aquel muchacho el cual saco el celular de aquella joven:

–– Una chica muy extraña…

Yoru llego a Ikuto volando:

–– ¡Ikuto-Ñya!

El muchacho guardo el celular y se reincorporo extendiéndole la mano a Yoru para que descansara:

–– ¿A dónde te habías metido?

El pequeño chara retomo la respiración:

––Estaba buscando comida y me entere por unos felinos que EASTER piensa usarte de nuevo para que destruyas ciertos huevos…

Ikuto entrecerró los ojos:

–– ¿Así que esta es la reprimenda que piensa darme?...

El joven deposito a su chara en el hombro:

–– ¿Sabes algo más?

Yoru solo asintió haciendo que Ikuto emprendiera la marcha.

Amu sonrió al terminar de comer:

–– Fue lo más delicioso que pude probar

Zuki asintió más algo le llamo la atención, la rubia le señalo el Humpty Lock:

–– ¿Eso es el Humpty Lock que me conto Tadase?

Amu miro el Humpty Lock y asintió:

–– Así es, aun no se que hace pero… por lo menos puedo transformarme con él y purificar los huevos X

Zuki lo observaba, parecía más un prendedor o un extraño blink blink que transformaba humanos con charas, mas no dejaba de ser un objeto hermoso, Amu se quito el Humpty Lock extendiéndoselo a Zuki:

–– Toma, puedes mirarlo más de cerca, no sucederá nada malo si te lo presto

La joven movió de lado a lado las manos nerviosa:

–– No sería buena idea, ¿mira si lo agarro y se me cae? Soy algo torpe y eso no sería algo imposible en la tarea de torpezas que tengo en la lista

Amu tomó una de las manos de Zuki y le deposito el Humpty Lock:

–– Debemos de comenzar a confiar en ti… sé que no le sucederá nada si lo tienes por un rato

Zuki observo el candado, brillaba como si tuviera cristales alrededor más sin notarlo una mano se posó en el hombro de Zuki, Amu se sorprendió:

–– ¡Profesor Nikaidou!

Zuki observo que la mano en su hombro era la de su profesor el cual no había tenido mucho tiempo de conocerle, el hombre sonrió:

–– Himamori-San y Shido-San, es bueno verlas bien el día de hoy

La rubia asintió tímidamente mirando la mano del profesor la cual liberaba el hombro de Zuki, Amu hizo un mohín:

–– Profesor Nikaidou es "HINAMORI" con "HINA" no "HIMAMORI"

El profesor asintió sonriendo como era habitual en él:

–– Lo sé Himamori, pero puedes llamarme Nikaidou o Yuu fuera de clase ya que sigo siendo un humano ¿Verdad Shido-San?

Zuki miro algo tímida al profesor el cual sonreía, ella lo había observado y parecía un hombre risueño y algo torpe, más al verlo a los ojos le intimidaba al igual que cuando miraba a Ikuto…

Su seño se frunció al recordar el acto que había hecho Ikuto esa tarde…

Había lamido su mejilla…

Y había invadido su espacio personal dejando que pudiera escuchar su respiración y su voz susurrante…

El rostro de Zuki se suavizo y opto un rubor en las mejillas:

–– "¿Por qué palpito así mi corazón? Tuve que haberlo abofeteado… en cambio yo…"

Zuki miro a su costado y se topo con los ojos verde maté de su profesor el cual clavo fijamente su mirada a los ojos dorados de la rubia, un silencio aguardo en la sala, Zuki pestañeo varias veces, la mirada de Nikaidou lucia diferente más el hombre sonrió rompiendo el hielo:

–– ¿Piensas en un chico no?

Zuki agrando sus pupilas y sus ojos brillantes miraban al profesor sorprendidos:

–– "¿Cómo sabe eso el profesor?... acaso soy tan evidente… no… ayer la televisión me hablo… era imposible que supiera que yo…"

Nikaidou acerco una silla alado de Zuki sonriendo:

–– ¿Puedo hacerte unas preguntas de alumna a profesor?

Doka observaba fijamente, si era necesario le picaría los ojos o le jalaría el cabello si intentaba algo con Zuki, Nikaidou miro a Amu:

–– En el camino me encontré con el joven Hotori, me dijo que tenias que ir a su casa ya que quería decirte algo… algo que no quiso revelarme…

Amu se ruborizo mas negó con la cabeza:

–– No podría… Zuki está aquí y no la abandonaría…

El profesor sonrió rascándose la cabeza:

–– ¿Olvidas que soy un adulto? Si llegara a anochecer me encargaría de escoltarla hasta su casa

Amu iba a protestar más Zuki negó sonriendo:

–– Amu no desperdicies tu oportunidad… Tadase quiere decirte algo… y si es eso que tanto anhelabas… tal vez se te haga realidad…

Amu asintió tomando sus cosas con una sonrisa en el rostro y se fue corriendo saludando de lejos, Zuki sabia cuanto le gustaba Tadase a Amu, sabía que su profesor actuaba extraño más seria rápido y el restaurante estaba inmensamente concurrido, nada le iba a suceder y menos con Doka a su lado, Nikaidou se aclaro la garganta:

–– Shido-San…

La rubia se lo quedo viendo, el profesor sonrió:

–– ¿Cómo te sientes de tu resfriado?

Zuki asintió sonriendo:

–– Parece que el descansó tomado dio frutos, ahora estoy ansiosa por regresar y aprender todo lo que logre enseñarme

Nikaidou parecía sorprendido, Zuki era una joven muy entusiasta… no pudo evitar quitarse las gafas para limpiarlas:

–– Es bueno tener a chicas como tú en un aula con alumnos despreocupados…

Su mirada se poso en la nada deteniéndose de limpiar las gafas:

–– Hoy en día… algunos profesores hemos perdido nuestra motivación para enseñar… ya que los jóvenes no se esmeran en estudiar lo que nosotros damos…

Zuki lo observaba, el profesor había dejado de sonreír mientras miraba a la nada:

––"¿Acaso hablaba del huevo de su corazón?"

Doka lo observaba en silencio, Zuki miro hacia afuera:

–– Todos perdemos la motivación en nuestra vida… me ha sucedido…

Nikaidou observo a Zuki de reojo, Doka había fijado ahora la mirada a Zuki:

–– Cuando somos niños… los sueños nos invaden como una ola y creemos que podemos ser desde un astronauta hasta un superhéroe… pero cuando vas creciendo… notas que la meta que te propusiste está muy lejos de cumplirse y por eso nos rendimos y dejamos atrás ese sueño…

Nikaidou observaba a la joven la cual miraba a lo lejos por el ventanal, apenas sonrió al verla:

–– Es cierto… a veces no se pueden cumplir los sueños y es el momento de crecer Shido-San…

Zuki asintió y miro a Nikaidou sonriendo:

–– Hay algunos sueños que son casi imposibles… pero su sueño profesor…

Nikaidou se sorprendió al ver la sonrisa cálida que le brindaba la joven:

–– Es algo que siempre podrá tener, nunca se desaparecerá ese huevo en su corazón

El profesor no podía creer las palabras de Zuki y se levantó rápidamente escondiendo sus ojos en el flequillo desperdigado del rostro, la joven extendió su mano tomando la campera del hombre reteniéndolo:

–– ¡Lo lamento!...

Nikaidou observo a la joven de perfil la cual había curvado sus cejas tristemente:

–– Dije… algo que no debía… quizá me equivoque… tal vez está siendo obligado a esto… no debe de ser su sueño… perdone por molestarlo

Nikaidou se quedo en silencio, no sabía que contestarle a la joven la cual estaba avergonzada y apenada, el pelirrojo se mordió el labio y logrando liberarse de Zuki se marcho dejando a la joven observándolo de lejos.

Tuvo que salir rápidamente pero…

¿Por qué?

No podía comprender como una simple adolecente podía llegar a comprender la mente de un adulto…

No…

Eso no era lo que le había molestado…

Nikaidou dejo de caminar y se recostó contra la pared de un edificio observando el cielo recordando aquellas palabras de la chica:

––Dijiste… algo que no debías… pero no te equivocas… estoy siendo obligado a esto… no es mi sueño… ya que…

Soltó un suspiro ante tal recuerdo y cerró los ojos liberando una risa sarcásticamente:

–– Ya no tengo sueño… Shido-San… ese es el asunto… los adultos no tenemos sueños…

Nikaidou guardo silencio por un momento dejando el tema para respingar:

–– Escuchar a ocultas es de muy mala educación… Gato negro…

De un ligero brinco, Ikuto saltó de un balcón poniéndose alado de Yuu:

–– ¿Cuál es el trabajo que tienes para mi… Nikaidou?

El hombre despegó la espalda de la pared e introdujo las manos en los bolsillos:

––Tu tarea es destruir ciertos huevos… pero… preferiría que me los trajeras a mi antes…

Ikuto frunció el entrecejo:

–– No soy recadero de nadie… así que dime de una vez ¿Cuál es la labor que me ofreces hoy Nikaidou?

El hombre sonrió acomodando sus gafas y enseñando una fotografía:

–– Este es tu objetivo de hoy… creo que esta algo vulnerable así que será fácil quitárselos… y más si se trata de cuando duerme… te evitaras tanto…

Los ojos de Ikuto demostraron su sorpresa, Yoru se asomó pestañeando:

–– ¡ÑYA! Es…

Ikuto se guardo la fotografía y dándose la media vuelta se marcho, Nikaidou miro el cielo:

–– El Embrión me traerá un nuevo sueño Zuki Shido… por eso… por eso hago todo esto obligado…

Meneo la cabeza molestó, esa chiquilla no sabía lo que decía, eran manipulaciones de pequeños las cuales no pretendía darle importancia…

Yuu encendió un cigarrillo y se marcho sin decir más…

Amu había llegado a la casa de Tadase un poco nerviosa:

–– Quizá no fue buena idea venir… tal vez me hable de alguna misión o de labores de los guardianes…

Miki se paró alado de la joven mirándola:

–– No saques conclusiones Amu-Chan, tal vez el quiera decirte algo enserio…

La joven oprimió su cartera mirando al suelo:

–– O quizá…

Miki la observó más Suu se acerco a su rostro:

–– Aun te preocupa que a Tadase le pueda gustar Zuki ¿No?

Amu asintió mordiéndose el labio:

–– Al ver como Zuki despierta ese lado de Tadase, el lado que siempre está buscando a base del Embrión… eso me preocupa un poco…

Miki y Suu se miraron, más Ran sonrió:

–– ¡De una chica que NO PUEDE enfrentar sus dudas a una QUE PUEDE, Cambio de personalidad!

El broche en forma de "X" se volvió un corazón, Amu sonrió guiñando el ojo:

–– No lo sabré si no entro

Sus charas resignadas ante la rebeldía de Ran se limitaron a observar, Amu toco timbre en la casa de los Hotori:

–– ¡Tadase-Kun!

El muchacho abrió la puerta al oír la voz de Amu:

–– ¿Hinamori-San?

La pelirroja asintió sonriendo:

–– Puedes decírmelo… para eso vine

Tadase no podía entender nada, se rasco la cabeza confundido:

–– No logro entenderte Hinamori-San ¿Estás bien?

Ran decidió liberar a Amu la cual quedo en silencio ante el muchacho, Tadase ladeo la cabeza hacia un costado:

–– ¿Hinamori?

Amu sonrió rascándose la cabeza:

–– Lo lamento Tadase…Emmm… deje a Zuki y dudo que me lo perdone por haberme ido dejándola

Amu se alejo corriendo:

–– Lo lamento Tadase-Kun, mañana nos vemos

Kiseki con el seño fruncido y con algunas cremas y pepinos en el rostro se asomo al hombro de Tadase:

–– ¿Qué era ese escándalo Tadase?

El muchacho sonrió rascándose la cabeza:

–– Era Hinamori Amu… Quería que le digiera algo y cuando le pregunte de qué se trataba… se marcho…

El pequeño chara levantó las cejas pedantemente:

–– Eso es algo que no me interesa… creí que habían visto el Embrión…

Tadase solo se limito a reír sin decir más.

Unas cuadras más lejos Amu respiro agitada a causa de la huida:

–– No lo entiendo… dijo que quería hablar conmigo… pero…

Miki se cruzo de brazos molesta:

–– A lo mejor se arrepintió…

Amu suspiró, sus charas la miraron:

–– Es inútil… por más que lo intento no puedo… Tadase… siempre se fijo en Amuleto Corazón pero… nunca en Amu Hinamori… y ahora… la sospecha de que se enamoro de Zuki se aumenta…

Suu se limpio la nariz con su delantal:

–– Es tan triste, si Amu-Chan es una chica con carisma… ¿Cómo le pueden pasar estas cosas?

Amu se acerco a Suu consolándola:

–– No te preocupes Suu… estoy bien solo que… algo confundida con la imagen de Tadase…

Ran se rasco la cabeza:

–– A mi me pareció el mismo…

Miki sonrió:

–– ¡Así es Amu, Tadase no cambio!

La joven se la quedo viendo:

–– Entonces ¿Qué es?

Miki y Ran se unieron y gritaron a coro:

––– ¡Estas Celosas!

Amu soltó un chillido intentando atraparlas mientras las dos charas canturreaban cosa que desesperaban a Amu, Suu miro al cielo:

–– Esperemos que Zuki-Chan este bien cerca del profesor…

Zuki caminaba cabizbaja, se sentía horrible, había hecho enfadar al profesor el cual reía todo el rato, Doka intentaba hacerle morisquetas para alegrarle, más Zuki no estaba en este mundo:

–– Lo hice enfadar…

Doka se detuvo y se la quedo viendo:

–– Zuki-Chan…

La rubia fue iluminada por los últimos rayos de sol, el día se despedía y la noche poco a poco se presentaba en la gran ciudad, las farolas de la calle se encendían automáticamente, Zuki susurro:

–– Anochece… regresemos a casa…

Doka asintió, más no notaban que eran seguidos por Ikuto el cual observaba la actitud de aquella jovial señorita, Yoru también observó:

–– Así que ese es el objetivo…

Ikuto nada dijo, su rostro parecía molesto, la actitud de la joven parecía molestarle, Yoru al notar que no revivió respuesta decidió hablar por su cuenta:

–– Y tal parece que Nikaidou logro apagar por un instante esa enérgica Zuki… ese tipo hace milagros cuando se trata de manipulación…

Ikuto de un brinco bajo casi detrás de Zuki:

–– Las damas no deben de caminar a estas horas…

Zuki iba a girar más Ikuto la tomó por la espalda rodeando su cintura con las manos tomando a la joven desprevenida:

–– ¡Ikuto!

Ikuto se jacto sonriendo:

–– Eh… me extrañaste ¿verdad?

El corazón de la rubia comenzó a palpitar, no podía dejar de pensar que esta vez Ikuto la tomaba de la cintura:

–– ¿P…p... Porque estas tan seguro?

El joven acerco su rostro al oído de Zuki:

–– No dijiste que no… es significa…

Zuki observó a su lado sonrojándose al poder sentir nuevamente la respiración del joven cerca de él:

–– "¿Por qué se empeñaba en hacerle ese tipo de cosas, acaso le divertía?"

Ikuto la libero lentamente deslizando sus manos por la cintura de Zuki más esta se alejo rápidamente para voltear y perderlo de vista:

–– Pero… ¿Fue mi imaginación? o…

Zuki miro hacia todo los lados mas no había señal de Ikuto, el palpitar de su corazón era lo único en lo que podría aferrarse:

–– No son cosas mías ¿O si Doka?

El chara se restregó los ojos sin entender nada:

–– Pero yo lo vi…

Zuki coloco su mano en su cintura pensativa:

–– "¿A que vino eso?... esa sensación de paralizarme y que mi corazón hablara… ¿Qué quiere lograr con todo eso?..."

La rubia observo que ya estaba bastante oscuro y la luz del sol ya no abrazaba la tierra, miro a Doka:

–– Sera mejor que vayamos a casa…

Doka asintió y ambos retomaron la marcha, Ikuto los observaba nuevamente, Yoru bajo sus orejas tristemente:

–– Ya quiero que esto se acabe pronto Ikuto Ñya… el trabajo de EASTER nos terminara dañando…

Ikuto asintió mirando los dos huevos sin eclosionar de Zuki:

–– Tienes razón Yoru…

Zuki diviso un camión de mudanzas enfrente de su casa:

–– ¿Qué hace eso ahí?

Doka observo cómo se llevaban algunos muebles:

–– No puede ser…

Los ojos de Zuki se llenaron de terror al ver ese camión frente a su casa y sin dudarlo corrió hacia la casa:

–– ¡Mamá! ¿Qué es todo esto?

El rostro desganado de su madre hizo que Zuki se sorprendiera:

–– Zuku ha decidido mudarse…

Zuki quedo paralizada…

¿Su hermana mayor se mudaría?

¿Qué sucedería con ella?

¿A dónde iría?

Zuki negó con la cabeza:

–– Eso no es cierto mamá… Zuku aun… aun…

Su madre sostuvo un pañuelo aguantando las lágrimas, más Zuki entro corriendo topándose en la entrada con Zuku:

–– ¡Hermanita! ¿Qué haces a estas horas en la calle? Tendrías que haber llegado antes

Zuki frunció el seño furiosa:

–– ¡No me trates como si fuera estúpida, afuera hay un camión que dice "MUDANZAS"! ¿Por qué te quieres ir y dejarnos?

Zuku sonrió despeinando el cabello de su hermana:

–– Hay cosas que cuando seas más grande terminaras entendiendo…

Zuki contuvo las lágrimas y oprimió los puños:

–– ¡¿Por qué tengo que entender cosas como estas?!

Su hermana la abrazo sonriendo cálidamente:

–– Las cosas no salieron como creías Zuki… tu no estabas presente pero… tuvimos varias discusiones con mamá y papá y no tengo las fuerzas para soportarlo más… lo único que echare de menos será a ti y a Mishi

Doka observaba a Zuki la cual parecía estar más triste que antes, Zuku la soltó y se amarro el cabello:

–– Tengo que terminar con algunas cosas…

Mas Zuki molesta se fue corriendo hacia la puerta del frente, Doka la observó:

–– Zuki…

Su madre se acerco a ella:

–– Es la decisión de Zuku… ella quiere formar otra familia junto a Noka… compréndelo…

La rubia negó liberando algunas lágrimas:

–– ¡No! ¡Ella se va por su culpa, todos son tan crueles… pareciera como si quisieran que los Shugo Chara no existieran!

Miku iba a contentarla más Zuki no tenía intención de saber nada:

–– Voy a dar una vuelta… déjame que se me pase el enojo…

Su madre comprendía que el dolor que sentía de despegarse de su mejor amiga, de su hermana…

Zuki camino en silencio hacia una plaza cercana, Doka la observaba en silencio:

–– "¿En qué piensa Zuki?... Temo que su corazón reniegue sus sueños… tal como hablo hoy con Nikaidou… de verdad llegue a creer que…"

Zuki se detuvo:

–– Solo los tengo a ustedes… los Shugo Chara…

Doka pestaño mirando a una Zuki apagada:

–– Sin ustedes yo…

Doka se acerco a su mejilla acariciándose contra ella:

–– No digas tonterías Zuki… siempre estamos aquí…

Zuki tomo a Doka con la mano cubriéndolo de la fría noche:

–– Doka… ¿Los Shugo Chara… desaparecen con los años verdad?

Mas una voz resonó en el parque:

–– Si tu sueño se cumple simplemente desaparecen…

Zuki miro hacia todo los lados:

–– Esa Voz es de…

Más como un rayo Ikuto bajo del cielo enfrente de Zuki:

–– Hacia tiempo que no nos encontrábamos solos… Zuki…

Las pupilas de Zuki se llenaron de lágrimas las cuales no podía comprender el joven:

–– Ikuto…

Sin más decir el joven lentamente la contuvo en un abrazo:

–– No todo es como queremos Zuki…

¿No entendía el porqué?...

El solía ser un pervertido que hacia cosas que le avergonzaban…

Pero…

Esto era diferente…

El estaba en el momento que mas precisaba de alguien y ese abrazo…

Fue lo único que necesito para al fin poder dejar de fingir y romper a llorar.


	7. Chapter 7: Un sentimiento nuevo

Shugo Chara Zuki no Tamago! ¡Con otro capítulo de estreno!

¡Disfrútenlo!

Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, solo los "OC´S".

**Capitulo 7: "Un sentimiento nuevo"**

Las lágrimas de Zuki resbalaban en su mejilla, Ikuto no se apartaba más su rostro parecía contradecirse a sí mismo, Yoru y Doka se miraron, el segundo suspiro:

–– Ser un Chara… es difícil…

Yoru miro a Doka el cual suspiraba:

–– ¿Por qué lo dices-Ñya?

El chara de Zuki miro a Yoru:

–– ¿Siempre tendremos que ver a nuestros dueños sufrir?... a veces pienso que la vida fuera del cascaron es complicada…

Yoru comprendía lo que le decía Doka, Ikuto solía estar deprimido la mayoría del tiempo más el chara de Ikuto no se demostraría Tal debilidad ante Doka y se jacto:

–– Cosas así no le suceden a Ikuto, y si es de sucederle yo mismo me encargo de ponerle los pies en la tierra

Doka apenas esbozo una sonrisa, hace tiempo que no hablaba con un chara chico ya que Zuki la mayoría del tiempo estaba reunida con chicas las cuales tienen Charas de chicas, más eso le abrió una duda:

–– "Zuki debería de tener un chara chica… pero… ¿por que nací de Zuki?"

Los dos charas veían a los jóvenes, Ikuto rompió el hielo:

–– Zuki…

La joven apenas sollozaba, las lágrimas caían por si solas, Ikuto tomo el mentón de Zuki para mirarla a los ojos fijamente:

–– ¿Qué es lo que te aflige?

Zuki observaba el rostro de Ikuto, recordando lo que le había dicho Tadase:

––"El no es… el enemigo… si no ¿Por qué estaría aquí?"

Ambos se miraban en silencio como si quisieran leer la mente del otro.

El viento comenzó a soplar lentamente haciendo que las hojas se mecieran…

El otoño estaba por ingresar…

Las noches eran más frías… una más fría que la otra…

Zuki decidió hablar más su voz se quebró:

–– ¿Por qué viniste? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Zuki oprimió la espalda de Ikuto el cual observaba a la joven que le interrogaba, cerró los ojos…

¿Cómo se lo diría?

El tenía a sus otros charas los cuales le quito cuando la sostuvo de la cintura…

Se sentía miserable…

Como un gato ladrón…

Rio para sí mismo…

Ya era un gato ladrón…

¿De qué se preocupaba?

La mirada de Zuki siempre le había parecido como si hurgaba en sus pensamientos…

Sabía que tenía que decirle que serian enemigos…

Tarde o temprano se daría cuenta cuando supiera que sus otros charas estaban con él…

Más no podía resistir estar con ella… sabía que si seguía a EASTER perdería a Zuki como perdió a Amu…

Ikuto observó los ojos de Zuki los cuales brillaban por la luz de la luna…

Su corazón pálpito, no sabía que haría Ikuto y eso le inquietaba ya que solía sorprenderla siempre…

Ikuto la miro fijamente:

–– ¿En verdad quieres saber?

Zuki asintió más insegura ante la respuesta del joven, el de ojos violáceos libero un suspiro largo…

No había otra alternativa…

Tenía que decirle…

–– No soy lo que tú crees…

Zuki parpadeo confusa:

–– ¿A qué te refieres?

Rudamente Ikuto acerco el rostro de la chica al suyo sorprendiendo a Zuki:

–– EASTER… es a quien sirvo… ¿Sabes lo que significa eso?

La rubia negó sin dejar de mirar fijamente al joven, el cual prosiguió:

–– Somos enemigos…

Las pupilas de la joven se agrandaron al oír dichas palabras provenientes del muchacho.

Era lo mismo que le había dicho Tadase…

No…

No era real…

Ikuto frunció el seño mirando el rostro de Zuki:

–– No me confundas con un héroe… soy todo lo contrario…

Zuki oprimió sus puños los cuales se aferraban a la ancha y fuerte espalda de Ikuto:

–– Entonces… ¿Por qué?

El joven pestañeo algo confundido más Zuki continuo:

–– ¿Por qué siempre estas cuando estoy en apuros? ¿Por qué me salvas siendo que somos enemigos?

Ikuto guardo silencio…

El viento movía los fuertes arboles que rodeaban la pequeña plaza, los dos solo guardaban silencio sin dejar de mirarse.

Estaban tan cerca que ambos podían sentir sus respiraciones…

Zuki desvió la mirada algo desilusionada:

–– No dirás nada… ¿Verdad?

Ikuto libero el mentón de la rubia mas no pretendía liberarla de sus brazos…

No quería…

El joven observo a la chica detenidamente…

Parecía como si Zuki no encontraba una respuesta ante tal situación…

La rubia volvió a mirarlo más se topo con los ojos violáceos de Ikuto aun más cerca…

Su corazón se detuvo…

¿Por qué siempre la hacía sentir como una niña?

Nunca sabia que hacer en situaciones cuando se trataba de Ikuto:

–– No… quiero ser… no quiero ser tu…

Ikuto la observaba de cerca curioso:

–– ¿No quieres… que…?

Zuki no entendía que le sucedía…

Sus ojos parecían humedecerse y no quería soltarlo…

Pero…

¿Por qué?

¿Qué estaba sintiendo hacia ese joven que la hacía pensar de esa manera?

Su fragancia era deleitante…

Sus ojos decían más que sus labios…

Su cuerpo se puso gélido ante tal contacto con el joven:

–– No quiero ser tu enemigo…

Los ojos de Ikuto demostraron sorpresa ante tales palabras:

–– Zuki…

Ikuto se inclino hacia atrás, Zuki lo sostuvo de su abrigo:

–– ¡No te vayas!, aun… yo…

El joven tomó las manos de la joven liberándose de su agarre:

–– Es inútil… las cosas ya están hechas Zuki… no hay retorno…

La rubia dejo caer sus manos alado de su cuerpo, Ikuto dio un brinco atrás apartándose de ella:

–– De ahora en adelante seremos enemigos Zuki… así que deberás de abrir los ojos y crecer

Dicho esto Ikuto se dio la media vuelta caminando:

–– Yoru…

El pequeño chara miro a Zuki y a Doka con las orejas bajas:

–– Nos vemos-Ñya…

La rubia quería ir…

Pero…

El llamado de su madre la hizo voltear:

–– ¡Zuki! así que estabas aquí…

La rubia miro a su madre la cual traía un abrigo para ella:

–– Pensé que estarías cerca… y vine… ya que se hace tarde y el frio comenzara a manifestarse

Miku cubrió a la joven con un tapado acobijándola:

–– Vamos a casa, pescaras otro resfriado y no podrás asistir a clase mañana…

Zuki nada decía, los acontecimientos que habían surgido en el día eran deprimentes…

Se sentía sin fuerza alguna…

Miku comenzó a dirigirla camino a su casa, más no pudo evitar mirar hacia atrás en busca de Ikuto…

Más no estaba ahí…

El se había marchado…

Una angustia cubrió la garganta de Zuki...

Su miedo se había vuelto realidad…

Ikuto era su enemigo…

Se apoyo contra un árbol liberando un leve suspiro, Yoru se acerco a él:

–– Ikuto… ¿Estás bien?

Sus ojos aun permanecían en su mente…

Se mordió el labio, no podía hacer nada:

–– Si Yoru… continuemos camino a EASTER…

El chara miro el bolsillo de la chaqueta de Ikuto:

–– ¿Les entregaras esos Charas?

Ikuto los saco observándolos:

–– No tengo alternativa… esto demostrara que tiene que permanecer lejos de mi por su bien…

Al decir esto su rostro demostró lo contrario, la sonrisa de Zuki, su cabello sus ojos todo aparecía en su mente, parte del corazón de la joven estaba en esos huevos, Yoru lo observó:

–– Ikuto-Ñya…

El joven guardo los huevos en la chaqueta:

–– Vámonos… Yoru…

El pequeño chara bajo su cabeza tristemente:

–– "Esto no es lo que desea Ikuto-Ñya…"

Los pasos del joven resonaron en la silenciosa y fría noche, pasos que se conducían a EASTER…

Se había encerrado en su habitación, la almohada cubría su rostro, el silencio invadió la habitación más en su mente un mar de preguntas sin respuesta le invadían, Doka se sentó en la cabeza de Mishi:

–– Zuki…

La joven oprimía la almohada recordando lo que le había dicho Ikuto:

–– "Somos… Enemigos"

Con solo recordarlas estrujo aun más sintiendo como si se tratara de su corazón:

–– Yo… no sé por qué… pero… no quiero ser su enemigo…

Doka dio un brinco a la cama de Zuki:

–– Puedes hablarlo conmigo…

La rubia destapo la mitad de su rostro para así mirar a Doka:

–– Yo… no se qué me pasa… cuando tenemos un encuentro… él… domina mi mente…

Mishi apoyo su cabeza en la cama de Zuki, Doka la miro sonriendo:

–– No será que tu…

La rubia se levantó bruscamente, solo se le venía una cosa a la cabeza:

–– "¿Me estoy enamorando de Ikuto?..."

Negó con la cabeza intentando pensar en cualquier otra opción, más se cubrió los antebrazos:

–– "Como… ¿como sucedió?..."

La rubia miro por la ventana, estaba comenzando a llover, Doka suspiro volviendo a su huevo:

–– Seria mejor que descansaras Zuki… aclarara tu confusa mente…

Zuki se levantó dirigiéndose a la ventana:

–– Ahora me acostare… solo observare un poco más la lluvia…

Sin decir más Doka se introdujo en el huevo, Zuki acaricio el vidrio empañado:

–– "Necesito verlo otra vez… quiero aclarar mis dudas… ¿Qué es lo que siento realmente?"

Poso dos de sus dedos en sus labios:

–– "Mi corazón late muy rápido cuando se me acerca… eso acaso… ¿Se llama Amor?

Ikuto estaba por llegar a EASTER, Yoru no había parado de hablar sobre regresar ya que sabía que esto no era correcto:

–– Olvidemos el asunto Ikuto, la excusa que le pondremos es que no pudiste entrar a su habitación-Ñya…

El joven se detuvo y dejó por unos minutos que las gotas de lluvia le refrescaran la mente:

–– "Es mi trabajo… no puedo permitir que dañen a Utau…"

Más uno de los huevos comenzó a agitarse, Ikuto miro el bolsillo de su abrigo sorprendido:

–– Los huevos…

Yoru se asomó curioso observando:

–– ¿Están prontos para eclosionar?

Ikuto negó sacando el huevo color amarillo el cual se agitaba:

–– Solo uno… y parece que pronto nacerá…

Sintió la calidez del huevo recordándole a aquel largo y extenso abrazo que le había dado a la joven:

–– "Esto… es parte del corazón de Zuki… tal vez"

Más negó convencido de que tenía que hacerlo para proteger a Utau pero al guardar el huevo noto que también había olvidado entregarle el celular, bajo la cabeza escondiendo su rostro entre el flequillo:

–– "¿Qué estoy haciendo?... obedeciendo a EASTER… cuando en realidad yo…"

Yoru lo observo, EASTER lo tenia de pies y manos, él chara lo sabía más nunca obedecían:

–– Ikuto-Ñya…

El joven levantó la vista y se dio media vuelta, sabía que no era correcto…

Pero…

No permitiría que EASTER hiciera lo que quisiera con él y sin decir más se alejo de la compañía, Yoru sonrió siguiéndolo:

–– ¿A dónde vamos ahora Ikuto-Ñya?

Ikuto miro a Yoru de perfil:

–– Aclarar ciertos asuntos… no puedo robarle… lo que más necesita en este momento… así que…Yoru… necesitare un cambio de personalidad…

Yoru asintió determinadamente para así convertirse en Black Lynx e irse lejos de EASTER lo más rápido que podía, Nikaidou lo diviso y solo sonrió

Había comenzado a llover fuertemente, Zuki abrazaba la almohada dormida más un fuerte rayo logro despertarla sobresaltada, observo la habitación…

Todo estaba igual…

Suspiró aliviada y observó a Mishi quien dormía cálidamente en los pies de la cama:

–– Veo que nadie es más cobarde que yo… un simple rayo no les aterroriza a ustedes…

La rubia acomodo su cabello en una cola de caballo y colocándose encima del camisón su saltó de cama, para cerrar la cortina:

–– "Aun llueve… a veces siento que el clima va al compas de mis sentimientos…"

Abrió la ventana observando hacia afuera y sonrió:

–– "Luce igual a cuando lo conocí… en esa tempestad… el me ayudo sin siquiera conocerme… ¿Acaso es el destino el que se encapricha y nos fuerza a unirnos?

Negó sonriendo, iba a cerrar la ventana más Black Lynx brinco a ella quedando mirándola a los ojos, Zuki retrocedió enredándose con el salto de cama y cayendo al suelo:

–– ¡Ikuto!

El joven completamente empapado y respirando agitadamente le extendió su celular:

–– Se te olvido esto…

La rubia se sorprendió al ver su celular el cual había olvidado entre tantas cosas que le habían sucedido:

–– ¿Dónde lo encontraste?

El joven permanecía en el marco de la ventana completamente empapado, Zuki se levantó y camino a él:

–– Estas escurriendo agua…

Ikuto observo que estaba goteando el suelo de madera:

–– Si te apresuras a tomar lo que te estoy entregando no estaría mojando tu habitación

Zuki molesta se quito el salto de cama sorprendiendo a Ikuto:

–– ¿Qué estás haciendo?

La joven hizo un mohín colocándole el salto de cama:

–– Primero impaciente y ahora mal pensado, entra de una buena vez…

Ikuto negó a punto de quitarse el salto de cama más Zuki lo jalo hacia adentro, Black Lynx forcejeaba para el lado contrario:

–– No… tengo que irme… o ¿Acaso lo olvidas?

Zuki frunció el seño jalándolo con fuerza:

–– Si te vas… pescaras un resfrió… y no quiero que eso suceda…

Ikuto dejo de forcejear y con todo el esfuerzo Zuki lo jalo perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo junto con Black Lynx, Zuki se quejo:

–– Ah… ¿Ves lo que sucedió por terco?

Más al notarlo él joven había caído encima de ella mirándola con una sonrisa y una mirada sensual en su rostro:

–– Ah… ya veo… te preocupas por mi ¿Eh?

Zuki trago saliva nerviosa, el cuerpo seductor de Black Lynx estaba encima de ella, frunció el seño haciendo un intento de sacárselo de encima:

–– ¡Claro que si idiota! A demás no olvido que los gatos odian el agua…

Más esta vez Ikuto sonrió cálidamente:

–– Lo recordaste ¿Eh?

Zuki pestañeo observando a Black Lynx a los ojos algo confundida:

–– Claro que lo recuerdo…

Black Lynx observó detenidamente el rostro de Zuki, la cual frustrada hizo un mohín:

–– ¿Por qué siempre cuando estas tan cerca de mi me observas así?

El joven sonrió acercando su rostro al de la joven:

–– ¿Cómo? ¿Así?

Zuki no podía moverse, el estaba ejerciendo peso encima de ella, frunció el seño asintiendo casi tartamudeando al verlo tan cerca de ella:

–– C…c… Claro que es así… nunca me dejas moverme cuando me miras así y eso te hace un pervertido…

El joven sonrió seductoramente mientras movía la cola de lado a lado:

–– No soy la mitad de pervertido que tu…

Zuki no comprendía a lo que se refería Ikuto…

Ella ¿Pervertida?...

Ella no era la que estaba encima de él, era vergonzoso que no pudo evitar sonrojarse:

–– Para tu… información, yo no te he lamido el rostro, no te he manoseado y menos que menos te he oprimido con mi cuerpo… así que…

Black Lynx sonrió enseñando los dientes y acerándose más al rostro de Zuki casi a punto de rosar sus narices:

–– Así que…

La joven no podía hablar, estaba demasiado nerviosa divisando a Ikuto tan cerca de ella, el joven sonrió levantándose del suelo:

–– Esa es una faceta de ti que me cautiva… Zuki…

La joven se levantó del suelo sintiendo que su corazón latía rápidamente:

–– ¿Te cautiva?...

Ikuto solo sonrió dulcemente des-transformándose, Yoru respiro profundo:

–– Que bueno que Zuki nos dejo quedarnos-Ñya, afuera esta frio…

Zuki miro a Yoru el cual se lamia la pata:

–– E…e…e… ¡Espera un segundo! Yo solo los deje pasar no les permití que se quedaran…

Yoru miro a Ikuto el cual se quito el salto de cama dirigiéndose a la ventana:

–– Es hora de irnos Yor…

Más no termino la oración ya que Zuki jalo de los cabellos de la nuca a Ikuto el cual se quejaba:

–– ¡No seas hipersensible, ¿no ves como llueve?! Eso sería egoísta ya que Yoru odia el agua

La joven soltó el sedoso cabello del joven el cual la miro molestó:

–– ¡Pudiste habérmelo dicho de otra forma ¿No te parece?!

Zuki se cruzó de brazos mientras Yoru le abrazaba la mejilla:

–– Pude… pero no quise…

Ikuto se froto la nuca molestó:

–– Eres un monstruo en el fondo ¿Lo sabías?

Zuki lo ignoro mirando a Yoru:

–– Puedes dormir alado de Doka, el estará alegre de verte

Yoru algo sonrojado se rasco la cabeza:

–– Eres muy dulce-Ñya, ahora podre descansar sin problema alguno

Ikuto esbozo una sonrisa:

–– Descansa… mañana seguiremos con nuestra rutina…

Yoru asintió desperezándose y bostezando mientras el huevo se cerraba:

–– Llámame si me necesitas-Ñya

Ikuto se quito la chaqueta negra la cual estaba empapada, Zuki se ruborizo y comenzó a ponerle la chaqueta de nuevo:

–– ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Por qué te quitas la ropa? Y ¿Qué pretendes?

Ikuto le tomó por las muñecas acercándola a su rostro:

–– Haces demasiadas preguntas… Zuki…

La rubia evadió la mirada de Ikuto sonrojada:

–– Es… que… yo…

El joven suspiro cerrando los ojos:

–– No soy un hombre desesperado que fuera capaz de propasarse con una chica…

Más abrió uno mirándola con una sonrisa:

–– Pero si me lo pides… sería diferente…

Zuki miro hacia su costado seriamente:

–– Pues yo… es lógico que… yo no te lo pediré…

Ikuto sonrió haciendo que Zuki le deslizara la chaqueta mojada para quitársela:

–– Entonces… no tienes nada de que temer… no soy un lobo hambriento… jamás intentare algo que tu no desees…

La chaqueta cayó al suelo, Zuki estaba completamente sonrojada, le había quitado la chaqueta a Ikuto con sus manos…

El joven la libero:

–– Lo ves… no seré un mal chico si no quieres… pero de lo contrario…

Zuki aún más roja sacudió las manos hacia todos los lados posibles:

–– N…n...no… quiero que seas un buen chico…

Ikuto sonrió quitándose el calzado asintiendo:

–– Entendido… más me gustaría que me trajeras una toalla y algo de comer…

Zuki retrocedió nerviosa asintiendo:

–– Bien… bien… iré por las cosas, tu no salgas de aquí sin que yo te lo ordene ¿De acuerdo?

Ikuto se desperezó asintiendo, Zuki lo señalo con el seño fruncido:

–– Y nada de hurgar en donde no debes…

El joven con las manos en los bolsillos rio:

–– No me acercare a tu ropa interio…

Más una pantufla impacto contra la cabeza de Ikuto, Zuki cerró la puerta sonrojada, el joven sonrió:

––Volvió a cautivarme…

Y saco los dos huevos y los deposito en donde dormían Yoru y Doka:

–– Ya esta… una cosa menos… falta otra…

Zuki abrió la nevera refunfuñado bajo:

––… ¿Qué se cree ese tonto para hablar de mi ropa interior?... si toco algo lo matare…

Zuki saco algunos Tayaki´s y algunas postas de pescado:

–– Parece que Madame Nobuko acertó con que comeríamos pescado…

Comenzó a preparar la comida pensando:

–– "Mi *yo* del pasado debe de estar muriendo si supiera que oculto a un chico guapísimo en mi cuarto…"

No pudo evitar sonreír al pensarlo, Ikuto estaba en su cuarto empapado y quitándose la ropa y…

Sacudió su cabeza algo sonrojada:

–– "¿En qué estoy pensando? Si él se enterara tal vez… optaría por ser un *chico malo* y no quisiera pensar que sería capaz de hacer"

No pudo evitar en recordar las veces en que Ikuto la había forzado a estar tan cerca de él…

¿Acaso se había sentido atraída hace unos momentos?

No…

No podía…

Zuki sacudió nuevamente la cabeza haciendo el esfuerzo por no pensar en ello, más la voz de Ikuto sonó a su derecha sorprendiéndola:

–– ¿Demoras?

Zuki gruño picándole con el dedo el pecho:

–– ¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que esperaras en el cuarto… si mis padres te ven…ellos…

Ikuto le cayó depositando sus dedos en los labios de la joven:

–– Guarda silencio… déjame que te ayude con todo eso…

Ikuto tomó la toalla y uno de los platos con comida:

–– Te espero en tu recamara…

El joven sigilosamente se marcho, Zuki quedo tonta ante tales reacciones de Ikuto, se paso los dedos por la boca y se ruborizo al recordar las palabras que dijo antes de marcharse:

–– "Eso… sonó un poco… comprometedor…"

Sacudió su cabeza y tomó el otro plato sin decir que sostenía ropa prestada de su padre:

––"Espero que no lo note"

Zuki corrió hasta su cuarto y dispuesta a entrar:

–– Llegue… te traje ropa para que te cambies esas mojadas así las pones a secar…

Ikuto sonrió pícaramente ladeando la cabeza hacia un costado:

–– Así que eres de "Esas"…

Zuki tranco la puerta y lo miro haciendo un mohín sonrojada:

–– Cállate… Cámbiate dentro de mi armario y no digas más tonterias

Ikuto se levantó y tomó la ropa que le extendió Zuki sonriéndole para luego meterse en el armario:

–– No pienses espiar

Zuki roja le dio la espalda al armario:

–– Cámbiate tranquilo, yo tendría que ser la que estuviera asustada

Ikuto se desvestía lentamente deslizando su ropa mojada:

–– Ya te he dicho que si no quieres que pase nada… no pasara nada…

La rubia se sentó en la cama con el plato:

–– Ya se… lo que pasa es que no acostumbro recoger hombres de la calle y meterlos en mi cuarto…

Ikuto soltó una carcajada mientras subía unos deportivos por las caderas, Zuki sonrió, le agradaba la compañía de Ikuto, a pesar de que siempre la azoraba con cosas raras era un buen chico:

–– ¿Por qué regresaste?

Ikuto acababa de vestirse y salió del armario:

–– ¿En verdad quieres saber?

Zuki asintió curiosa, Ikuto camino hacia ella y la miro a los ojos:

–– Yo…

El plato de comida quedo a un lado cuando Ikuto se inclino hacia ella haciéndola toparse con la pared:

––… Quería verte…

Zuki se sonrojo sintiendo su corazón agitándose en su pecho, la habitación se volvió silenciosa, no se oía la lluvia, solo la respiración y el corazón de Zuki, la cual se sentía hechizada…

Hechizada por Ikuto Tsukiyomi…


	8. Chapter 8: El despertar de sus emociones

Otro capítulo nuevo de Shugo Chara Zuki no Tamago!

¡Disfrútenlo!

Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, solo los "OC´S".

**Capitulo 8: "El despertar de sus emociones"**

Vulnerable, Zuki no dejaba de ver a los ojos a Ikuto, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante tal revelación…

Él…

¿En realidad deseaba verla?

O…

¿Solo jugaba con ella?

Zuki intentó apartar a Ikuto más el joven se acercaba más a la joven:

–– ¿Qué sucede Zuki…? ¿Acaso deseas que haga esto?

La rubia sonrojada coloco una mano en el pecho de Ikuto con el intento de hacerlo retroceder:

–– Habíamos acordado… que… no serias el chico malo… si no te lo pedía...

Ikuto esbozo una sonrisa seductora y gesticulo cada letra con sus labios:

–– M-E-N-T-I…

Parecía que estaba disfrutándolo, disfrutaba hacerla sonrojarse, Zuki miro fijamente al joven:

–– ¿Mentiste? Ósea que… ¿Fue un error haberte permitido quedarte?

Ikuto soltó una carcajada retrocediendo y mirándola negando con la cabeza:

–– Si que eres demasiado ingenua…

La rubia hizo un mohín mirando fijamente a Ikuto:

–– ¡¿Yo ingenua, a que viene ese comentario?!

El joven suspiro cruzándose de brazos:

–– A que… tendrías que ser más cuidadosa… se que una vez te dije que no todos los hombres buscan "Algo más"… pero…

Frunció el seño recordando por un instante las intenciones de Nikaidou:

–– No todos somos como aparentamos ser… a veces creamos imágenes las cuales nos hacen aparentar ante el mundo…

La rubia lo miro detenidamente…

Ikuto parecía un joven de calle el cual sabía mucho acerca del tema…

En cambio ella era una chica de casa la cual nunca se había enfrentado a tales situaciones…

Zuki reincorporándose se miro los pies:

–– Eres muy solitario ¿Cierto? No pareces ser muy sociable o popular...

Ikuto con dos de sus dedos golpeo suavemente la punta de la nariz de Zuki sonriendo, la rubia se quejo:

–– ¡Ey! ¿Por qué fue eso?

El joven suspiro despeinando el cabello de la joven:

–– Recuerdas lo que te digo sobre las cosas que le disgustan a los gatos y no puedes recordar algo tan simple como… las mascaras que usamos para aparentar…

La rubia lo miro detenidamente:

–– Ikuto… ¿Ahora estas aparentando?

El joven se encogió de hombros riendo burlonamente:

–– ¿Quién sabe? Quizá la que puede estar aparentando aquí eres tú…

Más una almohada impacto contra su rostro, Zuki estaba molesta:

–– ¡Yo nunca aparento! ¡Lo que digo o lo que llego a sentir siempre es verdad!

Ikuto sonrió caminando hacia ella:

–– Aún eres demasiado ingenua…

Zuki gruño e iba a protestar más el joven le coloco un dedo en sus labios en forma de silencio:

–– No sigas protestando… no descansaras nada para mañana…

La joven negó con la cabeza:

–– Aún no estoy segura… Dijiste que quizá estabas aparentando…

Más el joven la tomó en brazos:

–– Dije que "QUIZAS"… pero tampoco te fíes de todo lo que te dicen… no todo es cierto…

No lo entendía…

Él le estaba enseñando esas cosas…

Pero…

¿Por qué?

Ikuto la introdujo en la cama delicadamente para luego cubrirla con su frazada sentándose a su lado:

–– Por ahora… de quien menos tienes que temer es de mi…

Los ojos de Zuki observaban al joven detenidamente:

–– Pero… no sé si pueda…

Ikuto encendió la lámpara de la mesa de luz y tomó un libro:

–– Estaré entretenido mientras este leyendo… pero si se acaba el libro…quizá…

La rubia se sentó en la cama rápidamente señalándolo:

–– ¡¿Ves?! ¡Ahora no podre dormir tranquila!

El joven sonrió golpeando la cabeza de Zuki con el libro:

–– Ya te lo dije… no hare algo que no desees…

Zuki negó cubriéndose con la sabana:

–– ¡Eso dijiste antes, luego te me arrójate encima dejándome como una tonta!

Ikuto se rasco el mentón pensativamente:

–– Pensé que querías que lo hiciera… después de todo…

Zuki asomó sus ojos de entre las sabanas observando a Ikuto el cual miraba por la ventana seriamente:

–– "¿En que estará pensando? Tiene una cara de que es algo importante para el…"

Los relámpagos iluminaban la habitación, con ello Zuki observaba más detenidamente el rostro de Ikuto…

Era…

Simplemente…

Guapo…

Y tenía unos labios que…

Zuki se sonrojo al notar que Ikuto la estaba mirando de perfil, sin más decir se metió dentro de las sabanas sonrojada, él joven sonrió:

–– "Esta noche… te demostrare… que puedes confiar en mi…"

Zuki un poco nerviosa dentro de las mantas parecía que tenia insomnio más el agotamiento de todo lo sucedido en aquel día y la pijamada con Amu la había dejado exhausta:

–– "No… voy a… dormirme… no voy a…"

Más la fragancia de Ikuto la arropaba sintiéndose segura y cayendo presa del sueño…

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Los pájaros comenzaron a canturrear en la ventana de Zuki, está molesta gruño lanzando una almohada a la ventana:

–– Ikuto… comételos… calla a esos… ratones… están cantando…

Los pájaros habían volado de la ventana de Zuki cuando la almohada había impactado contra ellos, la chica gruño nuevamente escondiendo su rostro de la luz:

–– Ah… ya… sueño… Ikuto…

Sonrió estúpidamente al mencionar ese nombre y abrazo la almohada:

–– Te quiero… Salchichas enlatadas…

Más la joven comenzó a despertarse lentamente babeando la almohada:

–– Ikuto… ¿Qué hora es?...

No tenia respuesta, eso le había comenzado a irritar y molesta se sentó en la cama:

–– ¡Te estoy hablando Ikuto!

Más se encontró con el cuarto vacio, media dormida miro a todos lados lentamente:

–– ¿A dónde se metió?

Se limpio la baba que tenía en un costado de la boca:

–– ¿Ikuto?

Más logro despertar notando que el joven no estaba en su recamara, se restregó los ojos:

–– ¿Fue un sueño?

Miró a la mesa de luz y ahí se encontraban los platos con restos de las postas más ningún indicio del Tayaki, suspiro molesta:

–– No fue un sueño… el muy asqueroso me dejó todo los platos sucios alado de la cama y el libro está en el suelo…

Furiosa se levantó de la cama protestando más tropezó cayendo al suelo de cara:

–– Mierda… ¿Quién puso algo alado de mi cama?

Más al mirar hacia atrás se encontró con que su obstáculo era Ikuto quien dormía en el suelo, Zuki se sorprendió:

–– ¿Eeeeeh? ¿Qué hace el todavía aquí?

Ikuto dormía estirado al igual que un gato, la joven se levantó mirándolo confundida:

–– No se supone que este todavía aquí…

Dormía profundamente…

Zuki sonrió al verlo:

–– En parte me agrada de saber que esta bie…

Sacudió su cabeza y prosiguió a arrodillarse alado de Ikuto haciendo un mohín:

–– ¡Ey, despierta vago, ya amaneció!

El joven no respondía seguía durmiendo plenamente, Zuki molesta comenzó a jalarle cada el cabello:

–– ¡EY, DESPIERTA!

Ikuto se quejo y con una mano la jalo acostándola a su lado:

–– No… seas… escandalosa…

La rubia se sonrojo y comenzó a agitarse mientras chillaba nerviosa:

–– ¡Cuando despiertes te juro que recibirás tu merecido pervertido!

El joven dormía mas la oprimía más contra su cuerpo y seriamente acariciaba su cara contra la de ella:

–– No… hice nada… tu viniste…

No entendía si estaba dormido o lo simulaba, más parecía que estaba…

¿Roncando?

Zuki negó mirándolo fijamente algo avergonzada:

–– ¡Primero me lames, segundo me manoseas tercero me acosas y cuarto me estas oprimiendo y refregándote contra mí!

Doka salió del huevo restregándose los ojos:

–– ¿Qué sucede Zuki? ¿Por qué tanto escándalo?

La joven apenas podía voltearse a ver a Doka, la cual estaba avergonzada y furiosa:

–– ¡DESPERTA A YORU ANTES DE QUE LOGRE MATARLO!

Doka arqueo la ceja riendo:

–– no te veo forcejear ¿Cómo se que no hicieron algo más mientras dormíamos?

Zuki chillo molesta al oír el comentario de Doka:

–– ¡Cuando salga de esta Tú y este pervertido van a ser golpeados!

Con tanto escándalo Ikuto había abierto los ojos mirándola seriamente, Zuki lo noto cuando volteo la cabeza quedando nariz con nariz:

–– ¿Cuál es tu problema con que los demás descansemos Zuki?

La joven gruño sonrojada:

–– ¿Cuál es tu problema con mantenerme prisionera en tus brazos?

Ikuto levanto una ceja riendo:

–– ¿Cómo se si fui yo quien te lanzo a mis brazos? ¿Estás segura de que fui yo?

Zuki tomando la tonalidad rojo llama intento liberarse:

–– ¡Yo-No-Fui! ¡Tú te dormiste alado de mi cama y tropecé contigo y cuando te fui a despertar fuiste como una planta carnívora y me jalaste!

Ikuto sonrió sensualmente:

–– ¿Acaso tanto me deseabas como para lanzarte a mis brazos mientras estoy dormido?

La rubia era estrujada por los fuertes brazos del joven, Zuki negó nerviosa:

–– No fue así… yo… yo…

Ikuto iba a acercar su rostro para besarla, el corazón de Zuki comenzó a dar fuertes latidos:

–– "Esto no está bien… es demasiado pronto… aun no… no creo estar preparada… yo…"

El rostro de Ikuto cada vez estaba más cerca del de Zuki, la visión ya se le había vuelto difusa apenas podía ver en una dirección:

–– I…I…Ikuto… no… no hagas… esto…

Podía sentir la respiración del joven demasiado cerca, su corazón parecía que iba a estallar, el joven estaba a punto de besarla más Yoru les lanzó con el despertador el cual impacto en la cabeza de Ikuto, el joven se aparto de Zuki mirando a Yoru:

–– ¿Por qué hiciste eso Yoru?

Él chara gatuno chillo señalando el reloj:

–– ¡No ven que llegaran TARDE!

Ikuto miro el reloj el cual daba las ocho y cuarto, Zuki chillo al ver la hora:

–– ¡Llegare TARDE!

El joven soltó a la chica la cual se levantó velozmente corriendo al armario:

–– ¡Esto es tu culpa Tsukiyomi!

El joven apoyo su rostro contra su mano:

–– Suena sensual en ti decirme así… Tsukiyomi ¿Eh? ¿Qué tal si te comienzo a llamar Shido cuando me enfade?

La rubia cepillaba su cabello como de costumbre aún sonrojada por lo reciente:

–– ¡Ni una palabra más Tsukiyomi!

Los dos pequeños reían entre si hasta que una pantufla los impactó:

–– ¡Y ustedes cómplices, les saldrá peor que a Tsukiyomi!

Yoru se quejo acariciándose la nariz:

–– ¡Yo no hice nada-Ñya!

Zuki corrió hacia Yoru y le beso la frente:

–– ¡Cierto, tú fuiste el único que hizo algo!

Él chara se sonrojo riendo entre dientes:

–– Claro que lo hice, cualquier cosa para ayudar a una chica

Zuki como habitualmente solía estaba a punto de quitarse la ropa cuando recordó que tenía un fisgón…

Miro a Ikuto el cual parecía divertido con la escena:

–– ¿Seguirás o te vas a detener para darle más suspenso?

La rubia mantuvo la mirada y frunció el seño:

–– ¡¿No piensas irte?!

El joven miro hacia arriba pensando:

–– es una difícil elección… ¿irme o quedarme para ver el espectáculo?...mmm… preferiría quedarme con la segunda…

Zuki se abalanzo sobre el joven y tomándolo por la ropa lo saco de su habitación:

–– ¡Y quédate ahí hasta que salga!

La puerta se cerró bruscamente, Zuki suspiro deslizándose por la puerta:

–– ¿Qué fue todo eso?...

Doka miro a Yoru el cual no se había ido de la habitación:

–– Yoru… ¿Sabes lo que le pasa a Zuki?

El felino negó de brazos cruzados:

–– No mucho pero… creo que lo que casi hizo Ikuto dejo a Zuki un poco atontada…

Zuki se levantó y sin decir nada comenzó a vestirse:

–– "¿Qué demonios fue todo eso?"

Zuki abotono su camisa aun recordando lo que había pasado recientemente con Ikuto:

–– Esto… es tan…

Más la voz de Ikuto sonó a sus espaldas, Zuki miro al espejo encontrándose con Ikuto quien la miraba indiferente:

–– Ey… Te tardas demasiado…

Zuki chillo nuevamente al notar que el joven estaba detrás de ella:

–– ¡MALDICIÓN IKUTO! ¡Te dije que te quedaras afuera!

Ikuto bostezó mirándola indiferente:

–– Si fuera por mí no iría a estudiar… peeero al acompañarte estaré obligado a asistir…

Zuki tomo el cepillo y golpeo suavemente la cabeza de Ikuto:

–– Estupido, tienes que asistir todos los días a clase… ¿No pensaras jubilarte de EASTER?

Ikuto la miro seriamente sin decir nada, la joven le dio la espalda colocándose la chaqueta del uniforme:

–– Para tu información asistir a clase te ayudara a aprender un poco de "EDUCACIÓN"

El joven levantó una ceja:

–– ¿Educación en el colegio? Debes de estar bromeando… lo único que estoy hay es para no "JUBILARME" de EASTER… no tengo mucho interés en aprender reglas de etiqueta…

Zuki se volteo seriamente y comenzó a arreglar la chaqueta del uniforme de Ikuto:

–– No seas ignorante, en el colegio se aprende más que eso, mírate estas todo desarreglado… no entiendo como no te miras a un espejo antes de salir

Ikuto la observaba extrañado, la joven lo estaba cuidando y eso era raro para él, era como si cepillaran a un gato callejero, Zuki miro el reloj:

–– ¡Agarra tus cosas que ya nos vamos!

Ikuto miro a su alrededor:

–– Mandona… no traía mis cosas de estudio cuando te encontré…

La joven tomó otro bolso y le guardo una cuadernola y una lapicera, colocándole el bolso:

–– ¡Vámonos inmediatamente!

Ikuto observaba pestañeando confundido a Zuki la cual lo jalaba de la mano, Yoru voló alado de Ikuto:

–– ¿Qué sucede Ikuto-Ñya?

El joven sonrió negando:

–– Nada… Yoru…

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ambos salieron rápidamente para irse al colegio.

Amu observó el asiento libre donde se sentaba Zuki, Tadase la miro y le susurró:

–– ¿Supiste de Shido-San y del Humpty Lock?...

Amu negó con la cabeza preocupada:

–– La última vez que la vi estaba con el profesor…

Kiseki se cruzo de brazos respingando:

–– ¡En mi opinión, esa plebeya Zuki se fugó con el Humpty Lock!

Ran le golpeo la cabeza a Kiseki:

–– ¡Zuki no sería capaz de hacer una cosa así!

Suu comenzó a lloriquear:

–– ¿Y si algo le sucedió a Zuki y a Doka?

Amu les pedía silencio con el dedo:

––… Chicos… afuera… no peleen aquí…

Nikaidou soltó un libro en la mesa de Amu asustándola:

–– ¿Qué murmuras Himamori-San?

Amu movió de un lado al otro las manos nerviosamente:

–– N…n… nada profesor Nikaidou… hablaba con T…

Miro a Tadase en búsqueda de respaldo, el rubio asintió:

–– Eh… si… yo… estaba dándole… platica a Hinamori-san…

El profesor Nikaidou los miro sonriendo:

–– Y… ¿De qué cuchicheaban?

Amu comenzó a balbucear diciendo incoherencias mientras se sonrojaba:

–– Yo… él…Hablábamos de…

Tadase golpeo la mesa levantándose y grito con firmeza:

–– ¡Le pedía una cita a Hinamori-San profesor!

La clase entera comenzó a murmurar sorprendida, Yuu los miro sorprendido, el rubio estaba completamente sonrojado, Amu al igual de sonrojada que el joven lo miraba, el profesor sonrió acomodando sus lentes:

–– Si era algo tan simple no era necesario decirlo a los gritos, la próxima vez arreglen esos asuntos fuera del salón

Tadase asintió y tomo asiento sin mira a Amu la cual lo hacía fijamente:

–– "Tadase-Kun"

Kiseki se golpeo el rostro molesto y reprendiendo a Tadase:

–– ¡Un rey cuando declara la ejecución de un preso no desvía la mirada!

Suu y Ran miraron a Amu la cual estaba atónita ante tal revelación, más Miki observaba la ventana en búsqueda de Zuki, más tuvo la suerte:

–– ¡Amu-Chan! Zuki está en la entrada del colegio

Amu algo atontada diviso a Zuki más arrastraba a alguien con ella:

–– ¿Ese no es…?

Miki suspiro al divisar a Yoru, más Amu frunció el seño:

–– No puede ser Ikuto…

Abajo Zuki se cruzó de brazos:

–– No va a ser necesario que me los devuelvas ¿De acuerdo?

Ikuto ladeo la cabeza hacia un costado sonriendo seductoramente:

–– ¿Y si deseo verte?

Zuki trago saliva nerviosa:

–– No va a ser necesario… yo… estaré bien no necesitaras vigilarme o algo así…

El joven sonrió y se acerco a su oído susurrándole:

––…Preferías al chico malo que al bueno… ¿Verdad?

Zuki intento apartarlo más su costumbre de estar tan cerca nunca se le quitaría:

–– Tengo que irme Ikuto…

El joven asintió sin soltarla:

–– Antes… ¿Podría hacer algo?

Zuki lo miro con el seño fruncido más Ikuto sabía lo que estaba pensando la joven y rio:

–– Nada de besos sorpresivos… solo hay algo que quiero decirte…

Zuki algo insegura asintió:

–– Bien… pero… que sea rápido…

El joven acerco sus labios a la oreja de la joven haciendo que esta se erizara:

–– O…o… ¡Oye!… ¿Qué… estas… haciendo?

Lentamente mordió la oreja de Zuki, Doka grito al ver esa escena más Yoru se rasco la cabeza:

–– No logro entender a los humanos-Ñya…

El joven se aparto más le susurro algo antes:

–– De ahora en mas… eres mía…

Zuki fue liberada y se cubrió la oreja con las manos:

–– ¿Q…q...que dijiste?

El joven se dio la media vuelta marchándose:

–– Nos veremos… Zuki…

Yoru saludo a Doka el cual estaba algo confundido:

–– ¡Cuida de Zuki-Chan Doka-Ñya!

Zuki roja se dio la media vuelta y corrió dentro del instituto, Ikuto volteó viéndola más noto que miro a otras y al notar que la miraba entro corriendo, el joven sonrió:

–– Es toda una tonta mandona… pero… me encanta así…

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Zuki se detuvo en la puerta de su aula respirando agitadamente, Doka la miro extrañado:

–– ¿Por qué corríamos si ya estabas perdiendo la clase?

Zuki se apoyo en la puerta del salón retomando el aliento:

–– Estaba escapando… de él…

Doka pestañeo, no comprendía bien las cosas pero…

No era tonto para saber que a Zuki le gustaba Ikuto…

La puerta del salón en la cual estaba apoyada Zuki se abrió haciéndola caer adentro del aula, Nikaidou miro al suelo sorprendido:

–– ¡Shido-San!

Zuki se agarraba la cabeza quejándose:

–– Ayay… lo lamento profesor, no quería faltar a su clase…

El hombre la ayudo a levantarse:

–– No se preocupe Shido-San… ¿Se encuentra bien?

Zuki negó intentando retomar el aliento:

–– Corría desde casa hasta aquí… para llegar a su clase…

Nikaidou se sorprendió quedando sin palabras, los alumnos murmuraban mirándose entre sí, Amu parecía enfadada miro hacia la ventana:

–– "No sé que me sucedió… pero… al ver a Zuki con Ikuto… algo en mi pecho se estrujo…"

Tadase se levantó corriendo hacia Zuki:

–– Profesor, déjeme que la lleve a la enfermería así se recupera

Zuki negó sonriendo algo fatigada:

–– No es necesario Tadase…

El profesor hizo el esfuerzo por volver a ser "Yuu Nikaidou el profesor simpático":

–– Estoy de acuerdo con Hotori, el te escoltara a la enfermería

Zuki negó parándose:

–– Estoy bien ¿lo ven?

Más sus piernas perdieron equilibrio cayendo en brazos que la atajaron, Tadase la sostenía mirándola preocupado:

–– Shido-San… por favor…

Zuki no podía decirle que no a Tadase y asintió, Tadase miro a Nikaidou el cual le asintió, el joven se llevo a Zuki por los pasillos, mientras que el profesor se colocaba una mano en la frente despeinando el flequillo:

–– "¿Cómo puede ser así… Shido-San?... no puedo mirarla sin recordar las cosas que me dijo esa tarde…"

Amu frunció el seño…

Sentía algo en su pecho y algo más hacia Zuki el cual no podía descifrar…


	9. Chapter 9: Memorias de mi corazón

Shugo Chara Zuki no Tamago! ¡Actualizando! :D

¡Disfrútenlo!

Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, solo los "OC´S".

**Capitulo 9: "Memorias de mi corazón"**

Zuki se quejó mirando hacia un costado molesta:

–– Parezco una doncella en apuros…

Tadase sonrió:

–– Es mejor, así puedo actuar como un caballero que va en busca de doncellas en apuros

La rubia soltó una risa:

–– Seria mejor si algún día cambiáramos de rolles y tú fueras la doncella y yo el caballero

El joven por un momento simulo que lo pensaba para hacer reír a Zuki:

–– Si llevara falda y una ropa intima muy incómoda de quitar… quizá hay me volviera una doncella en apuros

Zuki comenzó a reír alegrando a Tadase el cual comenzó a reír con ella, los pasillos eran largos y silenciosos ya que había estudiantes trabajando más con las risas de ambos jóvenes el pasillo perdía su misticismo optando por tener un ambiente jovial:

–– Sera mejor… parar de reír Shido-San… o estaremos en apuros

La rubia lo señalo sin fuerza alguna riendo:

––Si no hicieras chistes esto no sucedería Tadase Hotori

Él rubio sonrió viéndola:

–– No seas tan formal, dime Tadase o Hotori

Zuki asintió alegre:

–– No sabía que eras cómico… es una faceta que desconocía… me agrada

Tadase sonrió tímidamente:

–– ¿Tú crees? No a todos les gustan los cómicos…

La joven asintió mirándolo:

–– A mi si me gustan, me siento feliz

El joven sonrió algo avergonzado más diviso la enfermería, Zuki suspiró agotada:

–– Me has jalado todo el tiempo y yo me siento como si cargara un elefante…

Tadase soltó una carcajada viéndola:

–– ¿No dormiste?

Zuki negó mirando al suelo:

–– Es una laaaaaaaarga historia…

Tadase se detuvo y miro a Zuki:

–– Se la manera en la que podemos llegar hasta hay…

Zuki pestañeo:

–– ¿Enserio? ¿Cómo?

Sin darle tiempo, Zuki era cargada en la espalda de Tadase:

–– ¡Agárrate fuerte Shido-San!

Zuki se aferró fuertemente de Tadase:

–– E…e… ¡Espera! ¡Me voy a caer!

El joven corría rápido, el pasillo era extenso y parecía interminable más sin la idea de Tadase hubiera sido más lento el viaje.

Tadase la había logrado llevar a Zuki a la enfermería, agotado la depósito en una camilla:

––Al fin llegamos…

Dijo Tadase un poco agitado, Zuki se tiro a lo largo:

––Fue divertido… pero… me agote…

El rubio corrió alado de ella:

––Shido-San ¿Está bien?

La rubia asintió:

–– Si… pero… necesito agua… no desayune cuando vine aquí…

Tadase molesto camino hacia el grifo y comenzó a sacar agua, Zuki lo miraba de espaldas:

––"Siempre lo veía como alguien un tanto inútil… pero… ahora él se comporta de una manera que…"

El rubio le extendió el vaso con agua:

–– Bebe algo ya que para unos pocos minutos el timbre de receso sonara e iremos a comer al Jardín Real…

Zuki sentada en la camilla bebía agua, él joven sonrió calmado:

––Me alegra de que estés mejor Shido-San… me habías preocupado al ver que no asistías a clase…

Zuki avergonzada sacudió la mano para ambos lados:

––No tienes por qué preocuparte Tadase…

Él joven miro a un costado al igual que Zuki…

Parecía un momento incomodo…

La habitación se lleno de silencio…

Zuki observaba a Tadase…

Era un chico atractivo y valiente…

Pero…

¿Cómo podía ser que alguien como él le faltara "Eso" que lo complementaba?...

Kiseki rompió el silencio:

–– ¡Plebeya!

Zuki ya acostumbrada a que le digiera así lo miro indiferente:

–– ¿Y ahora qué te pasa Kiseki?

Él Chara acomodo su voz:

–– ¡No le dices "¿Qué te pasa?" a tu Rey! Se le dice: "Ordene su majestad"

Zuki bostezó mirándolo de perfil:

–– Aburres… demasiada formalidad…

Kiseki chillo de ira más Doka lo retuvo para que no se abalanzara encima de la joven:

–– Cálmese su alteza, esto no lograra nada…

Zuki reía señalando a Kiseki mientras le canturreaba:

–– Enano, enano…

Tadase no pudo evitar sonreír, Zuki era una chica completamente a las demás ya que ella no esperaba caerle bien o seguir sus órdenes… o… obedecer a su Chara…

Su manera de sonreír era poco delicada y sus actitudes también…

Más…

Eso la volvía…

¿Qué la volvía?...

Tadase salió de sus pensamientos al ver que Zuki lo miraba con una sonrisa, el joven algo torpe le evadió la mirada, la rubia lo miro algo confundida:

–– Tadase… ¿Te encuentras bien?

El joven asintió algo sonrojado:

–– E…e… Estoy bien… solo algo preocupado por ti…

Zuki negó sonriendo haciendo un intento por levantarse de la camilla:

–– Estoy bien ¿Ves?

Más al decir esto sus piernas fallaron haciéndola caer, Tadase no dudo en correr hacia ella para atraparla:

–– ¡Shido-San!

La joven no sintió el suelo gélido de la enfermería si no los brazos del Rey:

–– Shido-San ¿Te encuentras bien?

Zuki sintió un aroma similar al que utilizaba su abuela, la hacía sentir como si estuviera en sus brazos protegida…

En casa…

Sin notarlo Zuki había comenzado a oler la capa del guardián sin notar que era a Tadase que olía…

La fragancia a Áloe y Ruda le recordaba a su infancia en su antigua casa, oprimió la capa del joven recordando esos momentos que jamás regresarían…

Tadase algo avergonzado había notado como la mano de Zuki oprimía su capa fuertemente y con una mano acaricio la cabeza de la chica dulcemente:

–– No se qué es lo que te atormenta… Shido-San… pero… estoy aquí para escucharte…

Zuki se sorprendió al oír a Tadase…

Era como si…

Como si él…

Le estuviera leyendo la mente…

La rubia escondida entre el uniforme de Tadase lo miro a los ojos…

La mirada del joven era distinta…

Ya no había titubeos…

Lucia como en realidad era Tadase Hotori…

Kiseki abrió la boca de par en par observando la actitud tomada por el joven:

––… ¿Qué demonios le pasó a Tadase? Luce como el hombre que tiene que ser…

Doka asintió mirándolo:

–– Si… pero aun le falta mucho por aprender…

Kiseki estaba más impresionado que otra cosa…

Zuki apoyo su frente en el pecho de Tadase:

–– Muchas cosas han sucedido… y no se las pude contar… el no me dio oportunidad… y ahora… ahora yo…

Tadase no entendía nada más opto por seguirle el ritmo sin hacer preguntas:

–– Te sentiste inútil…

El cuerpo de la joven tembló aferrándose más fuerte del joven:

–– Estaba asustada… no sabía cómo reaccionar… yo nunca estuve en una situación como esa…

Tadase había comenzado a preocuparse pensando lo peor y la tomó de los hombros mirándola fijamente:

–– ¡¿Qué sucedió?! ¿Por eso tardaste en venir a clase?

La rubia levantó la cabeza mirando a Tadase a los ojos:

–– No quiero que me odies por esto… Ni tu ni los demás…

El rubio miro a un costado divisando una silla:

–– Te sentare aquí así no te agotas…

La joven se aferró fuerte del joven y sin previo aviso lo abrazó casi entre una suerte de sollozos, Tadase se sorprendió al sentir el agarre de la joven:

–– No quiero… déjame estar así… solo por un rato… hasta calmarme…

El joven suspiro y volvió a palparle la cabeza:

–– Zuki-Chan…

La joven se sorprendió ya que pudo oír como el joven pronunciaba por primera vez su nombre, Tadase prosiguió:

–– Quiero saber ¿Qué le sucedió a la Zuki antes de este fin de semana?

La rubia oprimió la espalda de Tadase recordando:

–– Fueron muchas cosas…

El rubio suspiro y algo tímido logrando rodearla para abrazarla:

–– No me iré hasta que me cuentes todo…

Un silencio invadió la enfermería, Zuki podía oír el corazón de Tadase el cual palpitaba bastante rápido…

La rubia trago saliva, Tadase era de todos su mejor amigo, el que la entendía más…

Y soltando un largo suspiro decidió hablar:

–– Estoy sola Tadase… me siento inútil… sin propósito en mi vida…

Lo abrazó in poco más fuerte:

–– Ya no sabía qué hacer o a quien contarle esto… así que Ikuto apareció… apareció luego de que corriera de casa cuando mi hermana estaba llevándose todo para mudarse…

El joven frunció el seño al oír el nombre de Ikuto… más no deseaba interrumpir:

–– El me contuvo…y… estaba feliz… más… no tuve tiempo de decirle como me sentía… él se fue diciendo que éramos enemigos… más a la noche… mientras dormía vino a mi ventana… y no podía verlo mojándose así que lo deje entrar…

Tadase comenzaba a fruncir aun más el seño, Zuki prosiguió ya algo avergonzada:

–– El se quedo toda la noche despierto... fue muy respetuoso ya que no me toco y durmió en el suelo… pero… el no fue el problema… el estuvo ahí todo el tiempo… más odio los secretos… por eso se que me odiaras por eso…

Tadase con una sonrisa levanto el mentón de la rubia mirándola dulcemente:

–– Puede que tenga resentimientos con Tsukiyomi… pero… son asuntos del pasado… a demás no podría odiarte Zuki-Chan… no tengo motivos…

Zuki sonrió liberando algunas lágrimas:

–– Nunca había conocido a un chico tan gentil como tú Tadase…

El rubio sonrió cálidamente:

–– Zuki-Chan…

La joven suspiro recordando algo, Tadase pudo notarlo:

–– ¿Sigues afligida por lo de Tsukiyomi?

Zuki negó y con una mano tomó el antebrazo de Tadase:

–– Es otro capítulo de mi historia… un capitulo que daño mi corazón…

Tadase asintió seriamente:

––Adelante… tengo todo el día… no me iré hasta que te hayas mejorado…

Zuki asintió, comprendiendo que lo que decía Tadase era cierto:

––Aun estudia aquí pero eso ya no me importa…

El guardián escucho atentamente a Zuki:

–– Riku Rukashi… esta un año más adelante que nosotros… es delegado de su clase…

Tadase asintió con la cabeza:

–– Tenía una idea que se conocerían ya que pregunto demasiado cuando enfermaste…

Zuki se jacto molesta:

–– Estuve enamorada de él… más… me rompió el corazón varias veces…

Tadase oprimió la chaqueta de Zuki con una mano, la joven lo había notado más siguió:

–– Estuve enamorada de él desde hace ya seis años… más en esos seis años no fue correspondido…

El rubio libero un gruñido furioso:

–– ¿Cómo se atreve a no ver nada en ti en esos seis años? Yo apenas te conozco la mitad y veo grandes, hermosas y valiosas cosas en ti…

Zuki no pudo evitar ruborizarse al oír todas las palabras que salieron de él:

–– El se enamoro de todas sus amigas… menos de mi… ya que yo…

Tadase volvió a fijar la atención en ella más su rostro había entristecido un poco al oír el tono de voz de Zuki:

–– ¿Tu…?

La rubia cerró los ojos conteniéndose:

–– Yo… no era lo suficiente… esbelta o linda para el… siempre me ignoraba… se llego a enamorar de mi hermana y a mí me trataba…como si no existiese… sin saber que yo… que yo…

Tadase la abrazo con fuerza, Zuki deprimida comenzó a llorar como si esa vieja cicatrizada herida se hubiera abierto dañándola fuertemente, sus lágrimas resbalaban por su mejilla, oprimía el pecho del joven, Tadase la abrazo sin dejarla ni por un instante…

El llanto de Zuki resonaba por toda la enfermería…

Era un llanto de dolor…

Como si hubiera estado reprimido por esos seis años…

Doka miraba al suelo apenado y Kiseki oprimió los puños frustrado:

–– ¡¿Que se cree ese mocoso para destratar a una dama de esa forma?! ¡Yo el gran Kiseki le dará su merecido!

Doka lo tomo de la capa haciéndolo perder el equilibrio:

–– ¡No Rey Kiseki! Zuki se siente mejor después de ser consolada por Tadase, no tienes que dar ningún merecido a nadie

Kiseki sin pensarlo hizo cambio de personalidad haciendo que Tadase oprimiera fuerte a la joven la cual sintió que era aplastada contra el joven:

–– T…T…Tadase… no… respiro…

Tadase miro a Zuki furioso:

–– ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que me llames Rey Tadase?...

La rubia se aterro al ver que Tadase lucia la corona en su cabeza:

–– ¿Kiseki?

El joven sonrió tomándola en brazos:

–– Me alegra de que sepas con quien hablas… plebeya…

La rubia se cubrió la boca sorprendida:

–– Pero… si no dije… la palabra "Príncipe"…

Tadase enseño un rostro determinado y sonriendo entre dientes:

–– No siempre… Zuki…

Doka suspiro llevándose la mano a la frente:

–– Kiseki jamás cambiara…

El joven salió corriendo con Zuki en brazos la cual se aferro al cuello del chico:

–– ¡Tadase, detente!

El rubio corría por los pasillos con la joven, el timbre resonó en la academia Seiyo los alumnos comenzaron a salir de sus salones, Nadeshiko pestañeo al oír el chillido de Zuki:

–– ¿Zuki-Chan?

La morocha diviso a la joven la cual estaba en brazos de Tadase:

–– Por lo menos dime ¡¿A dónde vamos?!

Tadase sonrió mirándola:

–– ¿En qué salón se encuentra ese chico de 11º grado?

La rubia chillo negando:

–– ¡No, Tadase no hagas esto, te lo prohíbo!

Él chico frunció el seño levantando una ceja:

–– ¿Te atreves a darle ordenes a un Rey?

Zuki asintió intentando intimidarlo con una cara que estaba lejos de ser desafiante, Tadase comenzó a reír a carcajadas, Zuki se hizo un poco hacia atrás:

–– ¿Qué bicho te pico?

El rubio hizo una sonrisa malvada mirando hacia enfrente:

–– Si no me dices buscare en todos los salones de 11º grado, no olvides que yo soy el Rey de Seiyo y se todo sobre los alumnos de aquí… como que…

La rubia lo miro curiosa, Tadase prosiguió:

–– Como que a alguien le gustan los arcoíris y los animales al igual que la flora pero le tienes cierto rechazó a las personas… ¿Te suena familiar?

Zuki hizo un mohín molesta:

–– Eso no tendría que estar permitido… a demás ¿Quién le hace caso a los psicólogos?...

Tadase soltó una carcajada al oír la respuesta de Zuki, la misma lo miraba algo confundida…

Él lucia diferente cuando hacia cambio de personalidad…

Parecía más un Rey engreído…

Que un pelele miedoso…

Más eso era como si ambas personalidades fueran parte de su propio "YO", convirtiendo de lo que era a Tadase Hotori…

El joven freno bruscamente enfrente de un salón y bajo lentamente a Zuki, la cual se rasco la cabeza:

–– Emmm… Tadase…

El joven señalo la puerta e hizo chirriar los dientes contra si furioso:

–– ¡Riku Rukashi se que estas adentro, ya que te pasas leyendo manga en vez de salir a compartir ratos con tus amigos, así que ten la decencia de salir!

Zuki jaló el brazo de Tadase negando:

–– No hagas esto Tadase… te meterás en problemas…

Él rubio negó molesto mirándola fijamente:

–– ¿Y pretender que este cobarde siga dañándote? Eso no es digno de un Rey

La puerta se abrió, Tadase se encontró con un joven más alto que él y se acomodo sus lentes al mirar a Zuki:

–– Zuki-Chan, la otra vez que te esperaba en la plaza no asististe ¿Acaso te sucedió algo malo?

Zuki bajo la cabeza mirando al suelo mientras fruncía el seño:

–– No… me dormí…

Riku fue a apartar a Tadase más este se interpuso:

–– Zuki viene conmigo…

Riku frunció el seño arreglándose los lentes:

–– Estoy hablando con ella… no te metas o será peor de lo que creías… enano…

Zuki se cubrió la boca, recordaba los antecedentes que había tenido Riku cuando eran niños, siendo el matón de la clase.

La joven había pensado toda la vida que con su consuelo había logrado apaciguarlo y que nunca en su vida volvería a hacerlo:

–– Tadase… vámonos…

Tadase no se movía de enfrente de Zuki:

–– Así que esa es tu verdadera cara ¿Eh? Pues sabes que… no permitiré que un zopenco como tú tenga a Zuki, ella se merece algo mejor, así que más te vale saber en donde caminas ya que este Rey no dudara en darte una…

Más las advertencias de Tadase le hicieron ganarse un buen puñetazo lanzándolo al suelo, Zuki se cubrió la cara y corrió hacia su amigo:

–– ¡Tadase!

Riku se miro la mano y suspiro:

–– No quise tomar esa represaría Zuki… pero… no me dio alternativa…

Zuki furiosa se levantó con Tadase en su hombro:

–– ¡Me lo habías prometido Riku! Y rompiste esa promesa…

El de cabello morocho intento tomar a Zuki del brazo para retenerla más esta se saco su brazo de su alcance:

–– ¡Zuki-Chan, espera no te vayas!

La rubia tomó a Tadase y se lo llevo lejos de Riku, el morocho frunció el seño furioso observando a Zuki con el joven Tadase, sonrió sin evitar acomodar sus lentes y pasar unas páginas al manga en su mano:

–– Zuki-Sama… será mía… aunque sea un chico malo nuevamente… no perderé a mi princesa… Hotori…

Nadeshiko corrió a ayudar a Zuki la cual aun estaba debilitada por el mal dormir:

–– Nadeshiko…

La joven le guiño el ojo sonriendo preocupada:

–– Llevémoslo a la enfermería…

Zuki asintió:

––Te lo agradezco Nadeshiko…

Gracias a la ayuda de Nadeshiko la cual se ofreció como muleta para el aturdido Tadase, no fue largo el trayecto hacia la enfermería, Nadeshiko con todo el esfuerzo lo sentó en la camilla la cual minutos antes había tenido a Zuki:

–– Temari, ¿Cómo está Kiseki?

La hermosa bailarina serenamente le hacia un ungüento al chara el cual no padecía ninguna lesión, pero el impacto que los había des transformados había logrado un gran impacto en el pequeño:

–– Estará mejor en unos minutos de descansó…

Doka le traía los medicamentos que pedía Temari, Nadeshiko sonrió:

–– Nuestros Charas cooperan muy bien al igual que nosotras ¿Verdad Zuki-Chan?

La nombrada buscaba las cosas que le había encargado Nadeshiko mientras estaban en el pasillo:

–– ¡Son demasiadas cosas y no encuentro la mitad! Nadeshiko necesito tu ayuda inmediatamente

Tadase se había logrado reincorporar en la camilla y miro a Zuki:

–– ¿Estás bien Zuki?

La rubia molesta se acerco a Tadase y le coloco en el rostro una compresa caliente la cual se la sostuvo:

–– ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!

Tadase miro al costado quejándose del golpe:

–– Kiseki… me propuso eso… yo quería… que el supiera…

La joven negó aun molesta:

–– ¡¿Qué él supiera "Que"?! ¿Qué eres un suicida? ¿Un tonto?

El joven negó tomándola de la muñeca y quitándose la compresa caliente para luego acercándose a su rostro molesto:

–– ¡No era para eso, era para que ese sujeto supiera que tú no estás sola!

Zuki se sorprendió ante tales palabras del joven, Nadeshiko dejo las cosas y se retiro sin que lo notaran, Zuki se mordió el labio aun molesta, él rubio siguió:

–– ¡Las cosas que dije de él son lo que pienso desde que supe lo que te hizo! ¡Eso no es digno de un hombre!

La rubia aun furiosa le respondió con un grito:

–– ¡Si no estoy cerca no dudara en hacerlo de nuevo ¿Lo entiendes?!

Tadase sonrió dulcemente:

–– Zuki… lo que hice hoy fue un paso adelante para ser como Kiseki… un hombre de verdad… y no este niño que en realidad le teme a todo…

Zuki miro hacia un costado mordiéndose el labio pero ahora algo preocupada, Tadase movió la mano de Zuki colocándose de nuevo la compresa de agua en el rostro:

––Zuki…

La nombrada lo miro pestañeando, el joven sonrió mirándola fijamente:

–– Mientras me necesites… yo estaré aquí Zuki…

La rubia sonrió cálidamente asintiendo:

–– Y yo… para ayudarte a que cumplas tus sueños… Tadase…

Tadase se sorprendió, no esperaba tal declaración de lealtad proviniendo de Zuki, más sonreírle fue lo único que podía hacer…

No tenía palabras para describir como se sentía…

Zuki era…

Simplemente, una chica valiosa…

Sin que lo notara una mirada contrariada los observaba desde afuera…

Con los ojos llenos de frustración, Amu se alejo de la puerta caminando hacia el salón:

––"¿Con que no estabas interesada en Tadase?... eso es jugar sucio Zuki…"

Amu estaba enfadada y mientras caminaba oprimió los puños, sus charas la observaban en silencio… alejándose por el pasillo…

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– –––––––––-


	10. Chapter 10: Decepción

¡Llegamos al Capitulo 10! :D

Gracias a todos los que miran y siguen Shugo Chara Zuki no Tamago!

¡Todo se logro gracias a ustedes!

¡Ahora vamos al capítulo 10!

¡Disfrútenlo!

Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, solo los "OC´S".

**Capitulo 10: "Decepción"**

La tarde abrazó la ciudad, los guardianes salieron para ir a sus casas, Kukai sonrió:

–– ¿Entonces mañana organizaremos los preparativos para el festival anual de Otoño?

Amu asintió sosteniendo su bolso:

––Así es, como todos los años los guardianes tenemos que hacer algo en las temporadas, y el festival anual de otoño iniciara el próximo Lunes

Yaya hizo un mohín cruzándose de brazos:

–– Yaya quería lanzarse a un montón de hojas mañana… ¿Por qué seguimos haciendo esto siendo que estamos en 10º grado?

Kukai palpó la cabeza de Yaya:

–– Ellos están en 10º grado Yaya, tu estas en 9º grado ¿O lo olvidaste?

La pelirroja negó aun enfadada:

–– Y tu estas en 11º y sigues con esto… Yaya quiere correr entre las hojas. Patearlas y brincar en hojas apiladas…

Amu reía enseñando un panfleto:

–– Podemos ingeniarnos para que haya montones de hojas apiladas

Yaya se lanzó a los brazos de Amu feliz:

–– ¡Amu-Chi sabe como alegrar a Yaya!

Los guardianes reían, Suu asintió dando vueltas con una corona de flores:

–– Suu hará hermosas cosas para los niños de 1º grado

Ran agito las porras:

–– Yo los motivare con mis: "¡Ra Ra Ra, el festival de Otoño vendrá!"

Daichi le extendió el dedo pulgar hacia arriba:

–– ¡Esa es la mejor motivación que he oído Ran, espero oírte mañana con la misma motivación!

La chara se cubrió el rostro sonrojada:

–– Daichi-Kun no es necesario…

Él chara reía de brazos cruzados, mas Pepe noto que Miki miraba hacia otro lado dibujando:

–– ¿Qué le pasa a Miki-chan?

Miki detuvo el trazó y suspiro:

–– Hoy… Amu se comporto de una extraña manera… parecía como si no supiera que existiéramos…

Pepe palpó la cabeza de Miki sonriendo:

–– Pepe no entiende de esas cosas… pero creo que Amu está sintiendo algo que no sabe que es, así que por eso no les prestó atención no dice que ya no las quiera… Mira a Amu en este momento…

Miki miro a la joven de cabello rosa la cual tenía un anillo de flores hecho por Suu, Miki no pudo evitar sonreír, Pepe se cruzó de brazos:

–– ¿Lo ves? Amu aun las ama solo que ha crecido mucho y nuevos sentimientos afloran, como Yaya que a veces se comporta de forma madura con Tsubasa…

Miki asintió sonriendo y cerrando su libreta:

–– Tal vez me equivocaba… debieron ser mis inseguridades de perder a Amu-Chan…

Pepe asintió mas entro corriendo Nadeshiko:

–– Chicos, lamento pero Tadase no podrá asistir a la reunión

Todos menos Amu se sorprendieron, Kukai tomó de los hombros a Nadeshiko:

–– ¡¿Le sucedió algo a Tadase?!

Yaya se aferro al hombro de Amu, Nadeshiko sonrió serena:

–– Tranquilos, el está mejor solo que… tuvo una confusión con una persona y le golpearon en el rostro…

Yaya corrió hacia Nadeshiko:

–– ¿Dónde está ahora?

La morocha los miro sonriendo:

–– Zuki le está haciendo compañía hasta que vengan sus padres a recogerlo…

Amu oprimió los puños, Miki la cual lucia una sonrisa se le borro al instante, Pepe la miro:

–– ¿Miki-Chi?

Kukai gruño furioso:

–– ¿Sabes quién era o de que grado?

Nadeshiko para evitar conflictos entre estudiantes negó:

–– No, lo único que se fue que era un malentendido… Tadase les pidió que se marcharan temprano…

Yaya miro a Kukai el cual negó:

–– ¡No, me quedare para saber que le sucedió con lujo y detalle!

Nadeshiko no estaba de acuerdo con que supiera quien había sido más no se negó:

–– Solo no inicien una guerra… recuerden que somos Guardianes de Seiyo…

Amu cambio el rostro y sonrió:

–– Yo me quedare con Tadase y Zuki

Los otros guardianes la miraron, Yaya asintió festejando:

–– ¡Si, Amu-Chi tiene que quedarse a solas con Tadase!

Amu fingió una risa:

––Emmm… si… claro… quedarnos a solas…

Kukai notó la risa sin alma de Amu:

–– ¿Estás segura Amu?

La de cabello rosa asintió rascándose la cabeza:

––Claro que si… solo estoy preocupada por Tadase…

Yaya asintió empujando a Kukai y a Nadeshiko:

–– No pongamos más nerviosa a Amu-Chi, vamos a casa todos…

Los charas se despidieron de las trillizas de Amu, la joven observo cómo se iban, Ran agito las porras alegremente:

–– ¡Amu-Chan, esta es tu oportunidad!

Suu asintió haciendo bailar su vestido:

–– Si quieres Suu te pondrá lindas florecitas-Desu

Miki solo observo la indiferencia en el rostro de la joven, Amu abrió el mini bolso donde las llevaba a las chicas:

–– Entren y no estorben…

Las dos charas se miraron confundidas más acataron la orden, Miki se la quedo viendo…, Amu gruño:

–– ¡Solo entra es una orden!

Miki salió volando lejos, Amu furiosa se quito el bolso dejando a las otras dos:

–– ¡Bien, hagan lo que quieran!

Suu y Ran salieron del bolso abandonado divisando como Amu se iba enfadada, Suu no pudo evitar lloriquear más Ran la consoló:

–– Tranquila Suu… Amu-chan está un poco nerviosa no es su culpa…

Suu se seco las lágrimas:

––Pero… nos abandono-Desu

Ran miro al cielo suspirando:

––Amu-Chan volverá al igual que Miki…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo0

Tadase reía mientras Zuki le relataba una vieja historia:

–– ¿Enserio te sucedió eso Zuki?

La joven se miro las uñas sonriendo:

–– ¿No me crees?

Tadase negó con la cabeza:

–– No claro que no, como creerte que cuando pequeña mordías a quienes se te declaraban, eso es irracional

La rubia le cambio la compresa caliente por otra:

–– Si tan poco "Creíbles" son mis historias ¿Por qué no me cuentas algo tú?

Tadase se quejo cuando la joven apoyo suavemente la compresa:

–– Bueno si tengo…

Zuki levantó una ceja:

–– ¿Mas buena que "la niña que mordía"?

Tadase se miro los pies:

–– digamos que fueron hechos… que me sucedieron antes de esto y quiero tu opinión y tu ayuda…

Zuki se lo quedo viendo y asintió curiosa:

–– Cuenta que me dio curiosidad…

Tadase trago saliva nervioso:

–– ¡Invite a Amu a una cita!

Zuki sonrió chillando de alegría, ella sabía que Amu estaba enamorada de Tadase así que era lo que más le alegraba en el mundo:

–– ¡Es genial! No puedes faltar…

El rubio sonrió al ver la reacción de Zuki:

–– Eso responde una de mis preguntas… ¿Así que te parece bien que vaya?

Zuki asintió sonriendo dulcemente:

–– Es lo más lindo que puede hacer un chico por una chica

Tadase se ruborizo rascándose la cabeza:

–– ¿Tú crees? Es decir… claro… pero ahora va mi segunda pregunta…

Zuki volteo la compresa caliente:

–– Dime…

Tadase se levantó y tomó las manos de Zuki haciendo que la compresa cayera, la habitación se silencio…

Solo se podía oír el latido de los corazones en dicha habitación, Zuki no entendía el comportamiento de Tadase…

¿Desde cuándo un chico le preguntaba si podía salir con otra chica?

Era algo tonto ya que las decisiones se toman en el momento, más los ojos de Tadase brillaban y oprimió fuerte las suaves y finas manos de Zuki:

––Zuki-Chan…

La rubia pestañeo sin entender el comportamiento de Tadase:

–– ¿Podrías fingir ser Amu y ayudarme para saber cómo hablarle en una cita?

Zuki soltó las manos de Tadase y las movió hacia ambos lados nerviosa:

–– ¿Pero qué estás diciendo Tadase? Yo no podría… ¿Por qué me elegiste a mí y no a Nadeshiko? Es algo tonto…

Zuki se agacho a recoger la compresa caliente y cuando fue a tomarla sus dedos se toparon con los de Tadase haciéndola que se sorprendiera:

–– Tadase…

El joven la miro a los ojos fijamente:

–– Por favor… Zuki… necesito… estar seguro…

La rubia no entendía, Amu era una chica con onda y increíblemente hermosa ¿Cómo no podría sentirse seguro con Amu?, Zuki negó tomando la compresa rápidamente reincorporándose:

–– No puedo… no entiendo como no puedes sentirte seguro con una chica como Amu… ella es linda y muy cool… vuelvo a preguntártelo ¿Por qué a mí y no a ninguna otra?

Zuki cambio la compresa caliente, Tadase se mordió el labio…

¿Qué le iba a decir?

Era Zuki… no podía titubear…

Tadase le quito la compresa y la arrastro a sus brazos mirándola fijamente, Zuki se sonrojo, los ojos de Tadase parecían más bonitos que normalmente, la rubia se quedo tiesa, el joven la miro fijamente:

–– Por qué… a tu lado logro sentirme como el Rey que debo ser…

Zuki se ruborizo al oír tal revelación…

¿Era enserio lo que había dicho Tadase?

No… era broma…

Zuki sonrió nerviosa:

–– Debes de estar nervioso, es solo eso y es normal que…

Tadase contesto rápidamente sin dejarla continuar:

–– No lo entiendes, si me imagino que eres tu… podre ser yo mismo…

Zuki se levantó molesta negando:

–– ¡¿Cómo te atreves a invitarla a una cita y decir que pensaras en mi cuando la veas?!

El rubio bajo la cabeza mirando al suelo:

–– Es que… Zuki…

Zuki tomo su bolso molesta:

–– ¡Zuki nada! ¿Cómo te atreviste a invitarla? ¿Sabes lo que ha esperado Amu para que lo hicieras?

Tadase la miro sorprendido…

Nadie en su vida a no ser su abuela le había hablado así, Zuki camino hasta la puerta más Tadase la tomó de la muñeca:

–– ¡Espera! Yo solo…

Zuki suspiró:

––"¿Qué hago? Tadase fue muy gentil conmigo… pero… hacerle esto a Amu seria… como traicionar su confianza…"

Un silencio invadió la habitación…

Tadase permanecía en silencio, mas Zuki pensaba:

––"No digas nada… no digas nada… déjame ir Tadase… es por el bien de ambos…"

Tadase soltó la muñeca de Zuki dejándola libre:

––… Se te hará tarde… Cuídate…

Zuki apretó fuertemente sus ojos para no llorar y salió corriendo, Amu la vio pasar alado de ella, más no la observo con cara de rencor si no de preocupación:

–– ¿Qué le sucedió a Zuki?... Chicas…

Más recordó que presa de sus celos las había abandonado, oprimió los puños:

–– Veré a Tadase y las iré a buscar chicas…

Amu abrió la puerta de la enfermería encontrándose con un Tadase apagado:

–– Tadase, ¿Te encuentras bien?

El joven se levanto de la silla asintiendo:

––Claro… Hinamori… estoy algo adolorido…

Amu tomó una compresa caliente y se la puso en la mejilla:

–– Eso me preocupa… al igual… ¿Qué le sucedió a Zuki-Chan? Salió corriendo de aquí…

Tadase se mordió el labio:

–– Solo fue una riña… la cual mañana se solucionara…

Tadase noto la falta de las chicas:

–– ¿Y tus Charas?

Amu bajo la cabeza deprimida:

–– Las tendré que ir a buscar al jardín real ya que…pelee con ellas y las deje ahí…

Tadase puso su mano encima de la de Amu la cual se sonrojo:

–– Tadase-Kun…

El joven acerco su rostro al de Amu lentamente, la de cabello rosa se quedo paralizada:

–– T…T…Tadase…

Mas sus labios se unieron en lo que sería el primer beso de Amu, la cual cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por el beso del Rey el cual parecía besar de una manera brutal…

En esos besos no parecían simbolizar el amor verdadero si no impotencia y rabia…

Tadase se separo dejándola retomar aliento a al joven:

–– Tadase… ¿Por qué?... pensé que…

Tadase la abrazó fuertemente acariciando la espalda de la joven:

–– No pienses tonterías… ahora no habrá destino que nos separe… Hinamori Amu…

La joven respondió al abrazó con una sonrisa y lágrimas en los ojos:

–– Tadase-Kun… Te amo…

Tadase asintió sonriendo, más en su mente vagaban otros pensamientos:

––"Te forzare a que logres amarme Shido-San… aunque Amu sea mi conejillos de Indias… cuando consiga conquistarte te hare feliz tanto que seré el único en tu mente… y no Tsukiyomi Ikuto…"

Una sonrisa bastante tenebrosa se formó en el rostro de Tadase:

–– Yo también Te amo… Hinamori-San…

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo0o

Doka respiro agitado intentando volar a la par del ritmo que corría Zuki:

–– No nos sigue Zuki-chan, ¿Podrías detenerte?

Zuki iba a negar más su rostro fue impactado por Miki la cual volaba en dirección opuesta, Zuki cayó al suelo con Miki en el rostro, Doka voló rápidamente para ayudar a Miki:

–– ¿Te encuentras bien Miki-chan?

La chara azul abrió los ojos encontrándose en el regazo de Doka, no pudo evitar sonrojarse:

–– Doka…

Más entre lágrimas se abrazo a él dejando a Doka algo avergonzado:

–– Pensé que vagaría sola toda la noche…

Zuki algo aturdida se levantó:

–– Estoy bien… solo fui impactada por Miki…

Más miro de cerca sorprendida:

–– ¿Miki? ¿Qué haces aquí sin Amu?

La chara miro a Zuki entre lágrimas, la rubia la tomó poniéndosela en el hombro:

–– ¿Y tus hermanas?

Miki se seco las lágrimas:

–– Cuando me escondí en el Jardín Real vi que Amu las abandono allí…

Zuki sin decir más corrió hacia el Jardín Real, recordando que les sucedían a los Chara si sus sueños eran abandonados:

–– ¡No voy a permitir que los sueños de Amu se desvanezcan!

Doka asintió sonriéndole a Miki:

–– ¡Así es, nosotros las protegeremos!

Miki sonrió un poco mas reconfortada:

–– Doka… Zuki… gracias…

El Jardín Real estaba muy oscuro, no se veía nada excepto las cosas que eran tocadas por la luz de la luna, Zuki ahueco su mano cera de su boca:

–– ¡Ran, Suu! ¿Dónde están?

Doka y Miki llamaron a coro:

–– ¡Ran, Suu! ¿Nos escuchan?

Un llantito se sintió en la mesa de té, Zuki corrió divisando a las dos charas abrazadas y dormidas:

–– Chicas…

Miki iba a llamarlas más quedo viendo a Zuki la cual se puso sin pensarlo el bolsito de Amu:

––Bien, ustedes viene conmigo ya que no sé donde vive Amu, cualquier cosa le llamare a su casa ¿Estás de acuerdo Miki?

La chara asintió entrando al bolso al igual que Doka:

–– Gracias Zuki-Chan… Amu te agradecerá esto… te lo puedo asegurar

Zuki se sonrojó y sonrió:

–– Eso espero…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo

Ikuto miraba las estrellas recordando las palabras que le dijo a Zuki:

–– Espero que te lo tomaras enserio Zuki… de ahora en mas eres solo mía…

Yoru jugaba con una pelota muy entretenido, más se sorprendió cuando Iru le dio una patada bajándolo de la misma:

–– ¡Iru-Ñya, ¿Por qué me golpeaste?!

Iru rio entre dientes:

–– Te veías tan estupido en esa pelota que me dieron ganas de darte una patada

Yoru gruño quejándose:

–– ¡No se dé que viene el chiste Iru, pero lo que hiciste no fue gracioso!

La Chara diablilla se acerco al Chara gatuno:

–– ¿Y quién dice transporte para pulgas?

El pequeño iba a protestar más Eru los separo:

–– ¡Basta, Utau no se pondrá contenta si peleas Iru!

La chara nombrada iba a fanfarronear cuando escucho los tacos de Utau:

–– ¡Uy, creo que se pondrá divertida la cosa!

Ikuto miro a la rubia:

–– Utau… ¿Qué haces aquí?

La de ojos violetas miro hacia un costado:

–– Quería verte…

El joven se levantó del suelo y miro a la joven:

–– ¿Sera mejor que regreses o quieres que te castiguen?... la señorita Yukari no estará alegre si nota que estas aquí…

Utau sin pensarlo se arrojo a sus brazos:

–– No me importa… solo quiero estar con Ikuto…

Ikuto miro hacia el cielo oscuro, Utau oprimió la espalda del joven:

–– Ya no tenemos tiempo para hablar… o para esta juntos… te extraño Ikuto…

El de ojos violáceos se soltó de Utau dejándola confundida:

–– Utau… sabes que si te descubren… te castigaran y sabes qué punto débil tocan para que hagas lo que ellos quieren…

Utau zapateo el suelo:

–– ¡No me interesa, yo quería verte!

El joven calzó él porta violín:

–– Ya me has visto… ahora tengo que marcharme… Vamos… Yoru…

El felino se despidió llevándose la pelota, Utau observo cómo se marchaba Ikuto, oprimió los puños:

–– Ikuto será solo mío…

Iru rio más Eru la observó tristemente:

–– Utau…

El viento frio de la noche hizo bailar el cabello rubio de la joven, la cual miro al cielo pidiéndole a una estrella fugaz el estar siempre con Ikuto…

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00oo

Zuki caminaba bastante rápido, las calles por las noches eran diferentes, solían estar bastante desoladas y silenciosas, apenas deambulaba gente en ellas, los transportes eran escasos y los bandidos parecían asomarse por cualquier esquina, estaba asustada…

El teléfono no le permitía llamar diciéndole que no tenía saldo disponible, no tenía manera de cómo comunicarse:

–– Si tan solo me hubiera quedado… esto no hubiera sucedido…

Doka asomo la cabeza del bolso de Amu que llevaba Zuki:

–– Pero… no podías quedarte después de lo que dijo Tadase… era injusto con Amu…

Zuki miro al suelo mientras caminaba, Ran se asomo alado de Doka:

–– ¿Qué sucedió con Tadase?

Doka movió las manos distrayendo a Ran:

–– Solo se sentía mal y no quiso molestar a Amu y le pidió a Zuki que se quedara a cuidarlo ella, más Zuki se negó sabiendo lo que sentía Amu por Tadase y sabiendo que estaría preocupada por el así que se marcho…

Ran sonrió mirando a Zuki:

–– Amu-Chan te lo agradecerá, de eso no tengo duda alguna…

Zuki forzó una sonrisa para no preocupar a Ran:

–– Y ella no dudara en preguntarme por ustedes, ya verán…

Doka le sonrió a Ran la cual también lo hizo, Zuki miro hacia adelante pensativa:

–– "Lo que me dijo Tadase… ¿Era cierto o una mera confusión?..."

No lo entendía…

¿Cómo Tadase pudo ignorar los sentimientos de Amu?...

Su amiga estaba enamorada de él…

Y para Zuki eso lo convertía en solo un amigo…

Unos pasos lentos sonaron a sus espaldas, Zuki miro de reojo divisando a un hombre bastante "Extraño" caminando detrás de ella, el hombre se detuvo al detectar que la rubia lo había visto… Zuki adelanto el paso:

––"Esto es malo… muy malo…"

Al ver que Zuki había aumentado la velocidad el sospechoso hizo lo mismo, Zuki ya presa del pánico comenzó a correr más rápido logrando que el sujeto corriera tras ella:

–– "Esto no está nada bien, a este paso…"

Más se topó con otro hombre el cual sonrió:

–– Pero miren nada mas qué tenemos aquí…

Zuki retrocedió aterrada más se tropezó con el otro sujeto que la seguía:

–– Una dulce y pura colegiala que deambula de noche tan solita…

La rubia intento evadir al segundo pandillero ya que era flaco y desgarbado más le bloquearon el paso:

–– No te vayas aun preciosa… solo queremos charlar un poquito… somos buenos hombres…

Zuki sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a gritar:

–– ¡AYUDA, AYUDA!

Los chara adentro del bolso se alertaron más no podían salir ya que Zuki había agarrado el bolsito con una mano, uno de los pandilleros que era más corpulento le tapo la boca con un pañuelo:

–– No tienes que gritar de ese modo preciosa… solo jugaremos contigo un rato…

Zuki observo aterrada el rostro de los sujetos:

––"Que… alguien… alguien…"

El más flacucho sonrió oliendo el cabello dorado de la chica:

–– Hagamos lo nuestro antes de que alguien juegue al súper héroe…

Zuki comenzó a dar patadas aterrada, el flacucho no dudo en darle un buen golpe en el rostro atontándola:

–– ¡Ya cállate estúpida, si haces otra de esas te cortaremos la garganta!

Los ojos aterrados observaron al pandillero el cual sonrió acercándose, los charas hacían presión para abrir el bolso, el resultado del cloroformo que tenía el pañuelo y el golpe en el rostro comenzó a hacer efecto en la joven la cual comenzaba a desmayarse pensando solo una cosa:

––"Ikuto…"


	11. Chapter 11: El corazón del gato negro

Shugo Chara Zuki no Tamago! ¡Nuevo capítulo! :D

¡Disfrútenlo!

Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, solo los "OC´S".

**Capitulo 11: "El corazón del gato negro"**

Todo se le había puesto oscuro…

No escuchaba nada…

No sentía nada…

¿Qué había sucedido?...

Lo único que sabía era que había sido atacada por dos sujetos…

En una noche fría…

Digna de Otoño…

Las calles solitarias y húmedas por el sereno que caía del cielo nublado…

Pudo sentir una mano en su frente…

¿Estaba recuperándose del efecto del cloroformo?

Al parecer si…

Más su cuerpo comenzó a temblar presa del terror de que esa mano fuera de uno de esos sujetos…

Pudo sentir un dolor intenso en su rostro culpable del puñetazo que había recibido, más no sentía el sabor a la sangre…

Si no que…

Pudo sentir una fragancia familiar…

Abrió los ojos lentamente recuperando la visión aun borrosa, quien estaba con ella decidió hablar:

–– Me tenias preocupado… ¿Siempre vas a estar en peligro?...

Era la voz de Ikuto… lo pudo reconocer, Zuki quería sonreír más el temor no la dejaba:

––… Ikuto…

La visión se le restauro pudiendo ver al joven algo despeinado y golpeado el cual parecía serio, Yoru se asomo por el hombro de Ikuto:

–– Unos gatos nos avisaron que estabas en problemas-Ñya, así que Ikuto no dudo en correr hasta aquí…

Los ojos de la joven se humedecieron, Ikuto serio la miro fijamente:

–– Ya se fueron… no volverán a tocarte ni una sola fibra de tu cabello mientras este en pie… Zuki…

Zuki lo miro dejando que las lágrimas se resbalaran de sus ojos descontroladamente:

–– T…t…tengo…miedo…

El joven observo la ropa de la chica la cual estaba algo desgarrada y desarreglada, más no dudo en quitarse su camisa quedándose con la remera negra de abajo y cubriéndola con su ropa:

–– A mi lado… no sentirás temor…

Zuki negó con la cabeza:

–– Tu me odias… tu me dijiste que éramos enemigos… ¿Cómo me cuidaras entonces?...

El de ojos violáceos suspiro mirando al suelo:

–– No es eso… ¿Acaso olvidaste lo que te dije?...

La rubia negó mas observo a Ikuto el cual estaba bastante herido, a rubia saco un pañuelo y dirigió su mano hacia la del joven:

–– Te lastimaron a ti también… y todo por mi culpa

Ikuto la miro asombrado intentando descubrir en que pensaba la joven en ese momento, Zuki trago saliva algo nerviosa:

–– ¿Por qué viniste?...

El joven pestañeo desconcertado por la pregunta…

¿Por qué había ido por ella?

El corazón de Ikuto parecía mandar ante cualquier circunstancia y más cuando se trataba de Zuki, él joven tomó la mano de la chica y sonrió cálidamente:

–– Vamos… tengo que devolverte a tu casa…

Zuki sonrió más no pudo evitar liberar más lagrimas al saber que estando junto a Ikuto estaba segura…

A pesar de que a veces actuara raro…

La tratara como si fuera una inútil…

O que fuera pervertido en algunas circunstancias…

Era de quien más podía confiar…

Ikuto se había vuelto su amigo…

Y su salvador aunque fuera de esos Anti-héroes que solía ver en las series que conocía en la televisión, Ikuto la tomo en brazos aun que se quejo estando adolorido por sus heridas, Zuki quiera bajarse más Ikuto se lo impedía y frunció el seño molesto:

–– ¿Qué demonios pretendes Zuki?

La rubia suspiro:

–– yo solo… quería… no quiero ser una carga a demás tienes tus heridas…

Ikuto sonrió enseñando sus dientes burlonamente:

–– Mis heridas no son nada en comparación de tu cuerpo que esta temblando sin detenerse…

La joven dejo de infligir fuerza a Ikuto dejándose llevar en brazos:

–– Siempre sabes cómo dejarme en ridículo…

El joven sintió que Zuki a pesar de ser terca se aferraba fuertemente a su cuello y temblaba, haciéndolo preocuparse demasiado, solía molestarla solo para distraerla…

Pero…

No significaba que no le importara, Ikuto abrió un tema desinteresadamente:

–– ¿Aun quieres saber porque vine por ti?

Zuki no respondió aun asustada, el joven siguió:

–– Es más divertido cuando sigues insistiendo… anda dime…

Zuki lo miro asombrada:

–– ¿Acaso viniste por otro motivo?...

El joven clavo sus ojos violáceos en los dorados ojos de Zuki haciéndola sonrojar:

–– M…me lo dirás… ¿Verdad?

Sonrió mirando hacia el frente negando:

–– No te lo diré…

La rubia se relajo y apoyo la cabeza en el pecho del joven:

–– a veces lo logras Ikuto… logras que me…

Ikuto miro a la chica curioso:

–– ¿Logro que te…?

Zuki negó nerviosa ante las palabras que casi se le escapaban de sus labios…

¿Pretendía decir que la enamoraba cada vez más?

No…

Era un error…

Zuki sacudió la cabeza y algo sonrojada esquivo los ojos violáceos del chico:

–– N…n… nada… logras que me enfade no entiendo si te encanta o que…

Ikuto sonrió entre dientes murmurando sarcásticamente:

–– Oh!... por lo contrario… no me encanta, me obsesiona hacerlo…

La rubia lo miro haciendo un mohín:

–– ¿Dijiste algo?

El joven muchacho negó sonriendo:

–– Absolutamente nada… Zuki…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

–– ¿Hicieron lo que les pedí?

El pandillero más grande algo atontado negó:

–– No pudimos hacerle nada…

Yuu quebró un lápiz que llevaba en su mano furioso:

–– ¡Idiotas. No les dije que le hicieran algo inmoral! Solo pedí que simularan un asalto y que le robaran el artefacto que debía llevarlo consigo

El más desgarbado y escuálido se encogió de hombros:

––Era preciosa… era algo inevitable… a demás no tenía ningún collar…

El otro asintió acotando:

–– Sin olvidar que ese chico la salvo y nos dio una paliza…

Yuu entrecerró los ojos molesto…

Sabía quien era ese chico…

El único que se entrometía en sus planes…

Gruño murmurando:

–– Ikuto Tsukiyomi…

El desgarbado rasco la cabeza:

–– Creo que era su novia ¿No?

Su camarada asintió, Yuu se cruzó de brazos frunciendo el seño:

––Ósea que Ikuto y Zuki Shido… ¿tiene un amorío?

El más grande asintió sin entender nada, Yuu les lanzó unos billetes al aire haciendo que los dos pandilleros corrieran a atraparlo:

––Ese sí que fue un buen dato…

Y se alejo caminando mirando hacia la nada:

––"Me encargare de apartarte lo más que pueda de Ikuto… así podremos estar a solas y conversar del Humpty Lock… así podre tenerlo de una vez ya que Himamori no lo lleva ya que admito que era más difícil con ella… pero la ingenua de Shido-San… ella no es amenaza… será pan comido"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Estaba en la puerta de su casa, Ikuto miro a Zuki:

–– Bien… es hora de irme…

Zuki lo miro rápidamente:

–– ¡Espera!

El joven volteo mirándola:

–– ¿Qué sucede ahora?

La rubia algo avergonzada enseño la ropa rasgada:

–– ¿Cómo les explico esto a mis padres?

Ikuto se encogió de hombros:

–– No piensas mentirle a tus madres ¿Verdad?...

La joven se sentía algo tonta al notar que Ikuto quería marcharse y lo único que hacía era suplicarle que hiciera algo que no quería, la rubia le dio la espalda:

–– No te preocupes… yo me ingeniare en cómo explicarle este asunto a mis padres

Ikuto se rasco la cabeza…

¿Estaba enfadada?...

Parecía que si…

Pero…

¿Era culpable de ese enfado?

No lo sabía si no lo preguntaba…

¿O sí?...

Esa situación le daba jaqueca, entender a Zuki era igual que entender a Utau…

No eran de decir las cosas que les molestaba…

Pero si actuaba como lo hacía con Utau tal vez la calmara…

¡Si, ese sería su plan!

El joven se acerco a la joven de espaldas y le golpeo la cabeza con su mano, Zuki volteo molesta y quejándose:

–– ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso Ikuto?!

El chico se puso las manos en los bolsillos y se encogió de hombros:

–– Creo que no eres como Utau…

El nombre de la cantante Hoshina Utau resonó en su cabeza:

–– Hoshina Utau ¿La cantante?...

Ikuto no la había oído o eso aparentaba ya que siguió hablando:

––Eres más bien una gruñona… como un perro pequeño… diría un Chihuahua…

Zuki pudo oír el comentario burlón de Ikuto y no dudo en chillar:

–– ¡Yo no me parezco a un Chihuahua!

El chico burlonamente acerco su rostro al de la chica:

–– Ahora te comportas como uno… ladrando descontroladamente y enseñándome los dientes…

Zuki lo señalo chillando furiosa:

–– ¡Ya déjame de decir Chihuahua, tu… tu…tu!

Ikuto la miro esperando una respuesta más la chica no dudo en soltarla:

–– ¡Gato!

El chico se echo a reír señalándola confundiendo a Zuki:

–– ¿¡De que te ríes Ikuto!?

El joven le miro aun riéndose:

–– Tu comparación es algo obvia, no es algo que me ofenda Srta. Chihuahua…

Zuki iba a volver a contestarle más el joven coloco sus dedos en los labios de la chica silenciándola:

–– ¿Qué… pretendes… haciendo… esto?

Ikuto sonrió seductoramente mirándola fijamente:

–– Quiero que atrapes a este gato… Srta. Chihuahua… claro… si puedes…

Sonriendo se aparto de ella quedándose mirando, esas palabras seductoras habían provocado que su corazón comenzara a palpitar un poco más fuerte más el decirle Srta. Chihuahua le sacaba de las casillas, quería responderle para callarlo más no tuvieron la oportunidad ya que la madre de Zuki abrió la puerta preocupada:

–– ¡Zuki!

Ikuto retrocedió al ver que la madre de la joven se lanzaba a la chica:

–– Mamá…

Miku preocupada la examino observando que su ropa estaba rasgadas y su rostro algo morado:

–– ¡¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Qué te paso?!

Su madre parecía enloquecer cada vez más, Zuki miro a Ikuto el cual aun permanecía ahí:

–– Mamá… él…

Miku lo miro sin saber nada de lo que sucedía:

–– ¿Quién es él? ¿Esta persona fue quien te hizo esto?

El padre de Zuki salió mirándolo fijamente a Ikuto el cual parecía serio:

–– ¡Contesta! ¿Qué hacías con mi hija a estas horas de la noche?

Zuki empujo a su madre liberándose del agarre posesivo de la misma y se interpuso entre Ikuto y su padre:

–– ¡Es un error, lo que piensan es un error!

Ikuto se sorprendió ante tal reacción de la chica, Miku los miro algo confundida:

–– Entonces… él…

Zuki con voz fuerte y segura les contestó:

–– Él me salvo, es un amigo del colegio… si no hubiera sido por el yo…

Moari lo miro poco convencido más no tuvieron tiempo de discutir más ya que él joven se desplomo sin decir nada Yoru no pudo evitar chillar al ver como su Ikuto estaba desplomándose, Zuki corrió a atraparlo:

–– ¡Ikuto! ¿Qué te sucede?, ¡Ikuto responde!

Miku se levanto ayudando a Zuki para entrarlo:

–– Debe de estar muy herido, tenemos que entrarlo…

Zuki muy preocupada ayudo a su madre más Moari se paro frente a la puerta impidiéndoles la entrada:

–– ¿Qué creen que hacen?... no me parece buena idea…

Miku frunció el seño molesta:

–– ¡Moari, muévete en este instante y cesa esas tonterías!

El padre miro a su hija molestó más Zuki mantuvo su mirada algo preocupada:

–– Papá… por favor…

Moari se aparto furioso de la puerta, Miku y Zuki entraron al joven escoltándolo a la recamara de Zuki, el padre de Zuki gruño al ver como acostaban a Ikuto en la cama de su hija:

–– ¡Miku, quiero hablar contigo!

Zuki le miro preocupada, más la rubia sonrió:

–– No te preocupes Zuki-chan… mamá ira y convencerá a papá de que te encargues de cuidarlo hasta que vengan los médicos…

Zuki asintió preocupada divisando como su madre se alejaba cerrando la puerta de su cuarto…

Más observo al joven el cual estaba en su cama algo lastimado, acaricio su cabeza preocupada:

–– Vamos… abre los ojos… gato callejero…

No tenia respuestas, aun respiraba pero parecía muy agotado, Zuki corrió a su baño y tomó el botiquín de emergencias y comenzó a llenar un latón con agua caliente y trayendo consigo una bolsa de agua caliente:

–– Te recuperaras con todo esto…

Yoru observo sentado en la cabecera de la cama:

–– ¿Estará bien verdad?

Zuki comenzó a quitarle la remera sonriéndole a Yoru:

–– No te preocupes Yoru-chan, está en mis manos… es bueno que no se hubiera ido solo… me habría dejado loca de preocupación s me enteraba de que le sucediera algo así…

Yoru observaba a la chica la cual comenzaba a curarle las heridas del torso:

––"Zuki-Chan se parece mucho a su madre… acaso Ikuto…"

Observo al joven el cual aun estaba con los ojos cerrados:

––"¿Acaso ya lo notaste Ikuto-Ñya?"

Doka ayudo a salir del bolso a las chicas de Amu, Doka se cruzo de brazos mirando a Zuki:

–– Se nota que se olvido de sacarnos de este bolso…

Miki negó sonriendo:

–– No es eso Doka…

Él chara se la quedo viendo:

–– ¿A qué te refieres Miki?

La chara sonreía al ver el esfuerzo que hacia Zuki por acomodarlo, en algunos momentos Zuki no podía con el pesado cuerpo de Ikuto y era ayudada por Ran y Yoru mientras que Suu le traía torpemente el paño húmedo que casi siempre terminaba impactando en la cara de Ikuto, era en vano pero valía la intención:

–– Zuki… se está preocupando por alguien que aprecia mucho… si nosotros estuviéramos en la misma situación ella estaría dando todo de sí misma por nosotros…

Doka sonrió comprendiendo lo que decía Miki:

–– Es cierto… Zuki las recogió a ustedes al encontrarlas… bien pudo haberlas dejado… pero pensó en ustedes y en Amu…

Miki asintió observando con una sonrisa:

–– Carga con dos responsabilidades… y parece no cansarse…

Doka negó mirando hacia la puerta del cuarto en la cual del otro lado se podían oír a sus padres discutir:

–– Zuki carga con casi todas las responsabilidades… como animar a su madre… cuidar de Mishi… estudiar… limpiar la casa… ella dentro de sí misma casi todas las veces quiere renunciar porque se agota…

Miki miro a Doka curiosa por el relato:

–– Entonces… ¿Cómo no se ha rendido?

Doka se señalo guiñando un ojo:

–– Aun vivo dentro de ella… y jamás le permitiré que se rinda…

Miki observo ahora a una Zuki sentada alado de Ikuto mirándolo y palpándole la cabeza mientras que los otros charas dormían en su regazo y Mishi en los pies de la cama:

–– Tienes razón… yo jamás permitiré que Amu se rinda…

Doka sonrió asintiendo:

–– Ese es el espíritu Miki…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

La rápida presión de las teclas resonaban en la silenciosa habitación de la clase de computación en la academia Seiyo, Nikaidou se rasco la barbilla:

–– Aquí esta su ficha personal…

Con un movimiento cliqueó una carpeta sonriendo:

–– Zuki Shido… aquí esta toda su historia… con esto se me será más fácil saber si tiene el Humpty Lock que se guardo ese día junto a Himamori…

Más frunció el seño al recordarlo…

Ese día...

Esa chica había dicho cosas que le habían intrigado ese día…

El que supiera cómo pensaba un adulto lo sorprendía…

Más sus intenciones no iban más allá de las investigaciones…

No…

Nikaidou salió de si mismo sacudiendo la cabeza:

––Esos pandilleros buenos para nada me brindaron cosas que no sabía… más… si hubiera llegado antes… sabría que hubiese pasado con Shido san…

Mordió uno de sus dedos de la mano pensativamente…

¿De qué se preocupaba?

Se trataba de solo otra marioneta que lo llevaría al Embrión y al Humpty Lock más rápidamente…

Pero…

Los pasos del guardia nocturno se dirigían a la sala, no podía quedarse y que lo descubrieran…

Rápidamente tomó todas sus pertenencias y salió por la ventana olvidando apagar el ordenador, el guardia ingreso a la sala encontrándose con uno de los monitores encendido:

–– Estos adolecentes… deberían de ser más responsables con las cosas de el colegio…

Más le sorprendió al ver la ficha de un estudiante:

–– Esto es extraño… solo los profesores y él director tienen acceso a esta información…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Todo estaba en calma…

Los chara dormían en sus huevos y Zuki arrodillada alado de la cama, Ikuto abrió los ojos divisando el techo:

–– ¿Qué sucedió?... me duele todo el cuerpo

Al intentar sentarse noto que una de sus manos estaba siendo tomada, miro a su lado sorprendido:

––Zuki…

La joven dormía aferrada a la mano del joven, Ikuto no lo comprendía…

Zuki era un dolor de cabeza para él y creía que la joven sentiría algún desprecio ante él…

Pero las acciones hablaban más que las palabras, el hecho de que Zuki dormía aferrada de su mano significaba lo importante que era para ella…

La rubia se acomodo quedando cara a cara con el joven el cual se sorprendió, su rostro pálido y preocupado descansaba aferrada de Ikuto, no dejaba de verla ya que le deleitaba poder admirarla más no pudo evitar sonreír:

–– Cuando no estás como un Chihuahua gruñéndome… eres increíblemente atractiva…

Zuki frunció el seño al oír la palabra Chihuahua más balbuceo molesta:

–– Chihuahua… come gato negro… no digas… cosas así… mamá y papá… te querrán… como… como… Y…

Más no quiso oír más y la silencio colocando un dedo en sus labios:

–– Ya no digas más… te creo… solo me conformó con saber que estas aquí…

Acerco lentamente su rostro con el fin de besarla más se detuvo antes de llegar a sus labios y sonrió:

–– Gracias… Zuki Shido…

Y sin decir más retrocedió lanzándose de espaldas suspirando…

Se obligaba a no besarla…

Más el deseo de hacerlo lo dejaban sin aliento…

Su corazón palpitaba al saber que ella era una mujer que lo enloquecía con el fin de querer besarla hasta quedarse sin aire…

Pero…

No lo haría nunca sin su permiso…

El sentimiento hacia Zuki aumentaba con cada encuentro que tenia…

Aumentaba amenazándolo con perder el control y dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos…

Observó que su cuerpo estaba completamente vendado, sonrió y miro a la chica:

–– Pervertida… te tomaste el tiempo de quitarme toda la ropa… lo recordare…

Más un brillo inusual le capto la atención, lentamente se levantó curioso por ese destelló:

–– Eso es…

En un cajón de su ropa intima destellaba el Humpty Lock, Ikuto lo saco cuidadosamente:

–– ¿Qué hace el Humpty Lock en su casa?

Observo que también el bolsito y los huevos de Amu estaban encima de la cómoda:

–– ¿Por qué tiene a las charas de Amu?

Observo confundido, no entendía que sucedía…

Zuki no pudo sentir la mano del joven haciéndola que despertara:

–– ¿Ikuto?...

Al no verlo en la cama se levanto bruscamente buscándolo con la mirada:

–– ¡Ikuto!

En ese instante los brazos del joven rodearon la cintura de Zuki y le susurro al oído:

–– Estoy aquí…

La piel se le hizo de gallina, el tibio cuerpo del joven estaba contra su cuerpo, Zuki trago saliva:

–– ¿Estas mejor?... ¿Precisas ayuda?

El joven sonrió y oprimió a la chica con sus brazos:

–– ¿Quizá? Dudo poder tomar una ducha solo…

Zuki volteo mirándolo de perfil lo más que podía, apenas divisaba su nariz y sus labios:

–– No seas tonto… hablo enserio…

Ikuto de una de sus manos hizo resbalar el Humpty Lock para enganchárselo a la ropa de la chica:

–– Si es de hablar enserio… quiero saber… ¿Cómo tienes esto?...

La rubia se sorprendió al divisar el candado:

–– ¡Lo encontraste!

El de violáceos ojos sonrió:

–– Acaso… ¿Lo habías perdido luego de robárselo al igual que sus chara´s?

Zuki molesta se volteo quedando cara a cara con Ikuto:

–– ¡Yo no se lo robe! Me olvide de regresárselo cuando Nikaidou me pido hablar con él y Amu se había marchado… luego de eso no he podido dárselo… pero…

Ikuto la observaba fijamente, la mirada de Zuki se mantenía:

–– No soy una ladrona… ella me lo prestó para que lo viera pero jamás cargaría con tanta responsabilidad… simplemente no podría… y las chara las encontré y no dude en llevármelas así decirle a Amu que las tengo y luego…

Ikuto tomó en sus manos el rostro de Zuki, su corazón palpitaba siempre cuando estaba alado de él…

El joven se acerco un poco más, la rubia seguía observándolo:

–– "¿Acaso… Ikuto… me ama?"

Los ojos del joven se posaron en los dorados de la joven, Zuki tomó el brazo del joven:

–– "¿Acaso lo amo?"

Zuki había comenzado a acercarse a él lentamente:

–– "Deseo besarlo… pero… ¿Qué sucederá luego?"

Estaban a punto de tocar sus labios, era algo que ambos deseaban…

Contenerse seria en vano…

Más Ikuto era consciente de lo que sucedería si la besaba…

EASTER la tomaría como objetivo y acabaría como Utau…

Eso no era lo que deseaba para Zuki…

Lentamente se aparto de ella dejándola algo confundida:

–– Sera mejor que descanses Zuki… yo dormiré en tu sofá…

Y sin más decir camino hasta el sofá y se dejo caer dándole la espalda:

–– No te quedes ahí parada… ve a dormir…

Zuki camino hacia su cama confundida:

–– "Esto se está intensificando en mi corazón… siento que no podría retenerlo por más…pero…"

Era raro ya que la cima estaba…

El sentimiento era el mismo…

Pero…

¿Acaso Ikuto no deseaba ese beso tanto como ella?

Se dejo caer en la cama algo "Extraña"…

Como no se sentía desde que estuvo enamorada de Riku…

Se oprimió el pecho liberando un suspiro…

Ikuto observaba la pared pensativo:

–– "No significa que reniegue mis sentimientos… si no que… lo hago por tu bien… no volverán a tocarte ni una sola fibra de tu cabello mientras este en pie…"

Lo había comprendido…

El gato negro se había enamorado…


	12. Chapter 12: La segunda Chara: Taki

Shugo Chara Zuki no Tamago! ¡Nuevo capítulo! :D

¡Disfrútenlo!

Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, solo los "OC´S".

**Capitulo 12: "La segunda Chara: Taki"**

El despertador sonó como de costumbre, la rubia se escondió debajo de las almohadas gruñendo:

–– Yaaaa… no me dejas dormir…

El despertador en su celular sonaba con el tema "Meikyu Butterfly" de la famosa cantante Utau Hoshina, Zuki sonrió al sentir la música, le agradaba la voz de Utau…

Tanto que parecía dormirse nuevamente…

Más la fría nariz de Mishi en su rostro hizo que se sobre exaltara:

–– ¡Waaah! ¿Mishi?...

La perrita meneo la cola feliz, Zuki suspiro sonriendo:

–– Es bueno que hayas sido tu Mishi…

Más recordó que en la noche Ikuto había estado en su dormitorio, se levantó rápidamente buscándolo con la mirada:

–– ¡Lo había olvidado!

Más no podía divisar que el joven estuviera en el cuarto, se restregó la cara con su mano molesta:

–– Se fue sin que supiera… ese gato cabeza de ovillo de lana…

Se iba a poner en pie más recordó la vez que Ikuto se había quedado por la tormenta se encontraba durmiendo alado de la cama y fue cuando tropezó torpemente y cayo dando un malentendido con el joven y para no repetir lo mismo se fijo rápidamente:

–– ¡Aja, te encontré cabeza de Ovillo de lana!

Más no había rastros de Ikuto en su recamara:

–– ¿Por qué demonios lo estoy buscando?

Mishi le lamio el rostro, Zuki observo de lejos su cómoda en donde los charas que dormían los cuales parecían no estar:

–– Me huele a que algo estarán haciendo en mi casa…

Más el Humpty Lock destelló encima de la cómoda, Zuki se levantó a los tropezones ya que las sabanas estaban enredadas en sus piernas, más pudo llegar a él:

–– Es el collar que olvide darle a Amu…

Lo observo solo asombrada de su belleza y sonrió:

–– Es un objeto digno de Amu… cuando le lleve a las chicas le entregare este objeto así de una buena vez me lo quito de encima así no me llaman ladrona…

Había fruncido el seño al recordarlo…

Le había dicho "LADRONA"…

Ese Ikuto se hubiera ligado una buena paliza a no ser porque…

Porque…

Lo había recordado…

Su rostro se enrojeció al recordar como Ikuto tomó en sus manos su rostro y estuvo por besarla y ella…

Ella iba a besar…

Sacudió su cabeza totalmente enrojecida:

–– ¿Yo, besar a ese fastidioso que me llama Chihuahua?

Comenzó a cambiarse molesta:

–– Yo no sé que pensé en ese momento pero… ahora… yo…

Recordó los labios y la respiración del joven, puso su mano en los labios casi sonriendo:

–– ¿Por qué no lo hizo?...

Sacudió su cabeza molesta y acomodo la falda del uniforme:

–– No sé y ni me importa… el cobarde fue él y no yo así que estaré mas aliviada por eso…

Tomó el bolsito de Amu colocándoselo en la cintura y se guardo el Humpty Lock en el mismo:

–– Pareceré una recadera con todo esto encima…

Miro hacia el sofá donde durmió toda la noche el joven, entristeció un poco al recordar lo herido que había quedado, a decir verdad ella aun le dolía el rostro…

Pero…

Estaba más preocupada por él…

Se limito a suspirar y salió del cuarto tomando sus cosas:

–– ¡Chicos, es hora de irnos si no llegare tarde!

Al bajar se encontró con casi toda la casa ahumada:

–– ¿Qué demonios?

Venia de la cocina, Zuki corrió velozmente hacia la misma encontrándose en la mesada una tarta bastante calcinada y la cocina hecha un desorden, las charas la miraron, Zuki no pudo evitar pegar un chillido:

–– ¿¡Qué demonios es todo esto!?

Yoru se detuvo enfrente de su cara:

–– Buenas Zuki-Ñya, preparamos una tarta para ti

Ran sonrió agitando las porras:

–– Sí, yo me encargue de motivarlos para que todo saliera bien

Miki asintió enseñado un dibujo lejano a lo que era la tarta:

–– Yo hice el diseño

Doka brinco de alegría alejándose de la cocina:

–– ¡Y yo ajuste la temperatura!

Zuki quedo sin palabras, observo la tarta y a una Suu lloriqueando:

–– Suu quería que la tarta saliera bien… pero… pero… los demás hicieron todo a sus aires…

Zuki sonrió algo confundido y más al divisar dentro de la tarta que había una especie de tenedor o cuchara dentro, la rubia señalo la tarta:

–– ¿Su relleno son "CUBIERTOS"?

Yoru asintió sonriendo:

–– Pensé que sería genial agregar sabores exóticos a la tarta

Zuki tomó conciencia de la presencia de Yoru:

–– ¡OYE! ¿Qué haces aquí si Ikuto ya se marcho?

El felino se rasco la cabeza señalando el baño:

–– Dijo que si preguntabas estaría hay secándose el cabello… o algo así…

La rubia camino al cuarto de baño y golpeo la puerta:

–– ¿Estas…Emmm… ahí Ikuto?

Parecía que no había respuesta, Zuki golpeó nuevamente:

–– ¡¿Ikuto?! ¿Estás visible verdad?

No había respuesta, la joven comenzaba a preocuparse por que estuviera mareado o se hubiera desmayado dentro del baño a causa de la debilidad en su cuerpo por lo sucedido ayer, trago saliva:

–– ¡Voy a entrar! Si estas consienten cúbrete pero si no… yo me encargare de todo…

Abrió la puerta lentamente, había mucho vapor en la habitación:

–– ¿Ikuto, donde estas? Me estas preocupando…

Avanzo ya que si el joven necesitaba ayuda no podía quedarse quieta escuchando si le respondería, había rebuscado en todo el baño y no había señales del joven, Zuki trago saliva dirigiéndose a la ducha:

–– Bien supongo que está aquí… y sé que no está vestido…

Se sonrojo al pensarlo…

Ikuto más una ducha era un igual de "Un Ikuto completamente y DEFINITIVAMENTE DESNUDO"

Zuki respiró profundo…

No podía hacer nada más que verificar si estaría ahí, y sin vacilaciones abrió la ducha de un golpe con los ojos cerrados:

––¡SI ESTO ES UNA BROMA PONTE UNA TOALLA!

Al gritar eso no obtuvo respuesta…

No quería abrir los ojos ya que sabría que se encontraría al joven desnudo:

–– ¡NO LO VOLVERE A REPETIR DENUEVO TSUKIYOMI!

Una risa un tanto picara sonó en la ducha delante de ella y tomó el rostro de la joven besándola en las comisuras de los labios:

–– Estaba esperando a que vineras…

Zuki chillo notando que el rostro de Ikuto estaba demasiado cerca de ella, el joven la jaló dentro de la ducha y la arrincono contra una de las paredes de la ducha:

–– Ahora no tienes a donde escapar…

La joven paralizada fue besada apasionadamente por el joven, las manos fuertes del joven la aprisionaron y comenzaron a acariciarla…

Sus besos parecían sofocarla…

No podía respirar…

Parecía que…

De un sobresalto se despertó quitándose la almohada del rostro y miro hacia todo los lados:

–– ¿Qué… fue todo…eso?

El tema de su alarma estaba acabando…

Parecía que su respiración estaba acelerada…

Observo el sofá rápidamente alarmándose de que Ikuto no estaba:

–– ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS PASO?!

Comenzó a oler su piel intentando sentir algún aroma diferente más todo parecía normal, Doka salió del huevo desperezándose:

–– ¿Debe de ser tarde no Zuki?

Zuki se levanto rápidamente y tomó a Doka velozmente:

–– ¡¿QUÉ SUCEDIÓ CON LA TARTA QUEMADA?!

Doka parecía no entender nada, Ran y los otros charas salieron de sus huevos, Suu fue la primera en hablar:

–– ¿Qué sucede Zuki?

La rubia sacudió sus manos y con ello a Doka de arriba abajo:

–– ¡¿Qué sucedió con la tarta quemada y con Ikuto?!

Miki pestañeo mirándola:

–– Él se marcho por la noche mientras dormías

Ran se rasco la cabeza:

–– ¿De qué tarta hablara? Debes de estar dormida aun…

Zuki libero a Doka y se dejo caer intranquilizada:

–– P…p…pero… él…y… yo… el baño… la ducha…

Doka respiró con dificultad:

–– Acabas de despertar, ¿Qué estarías soñando Zuki?

La joven se levantó de un saltó y negó riendo nerviosa:

–– N…n…nada… solo cosas…sin… sentido

Comenzó a vestirse velozmente sin sacarse ese momento tan fugaz de su mente…

¿Había sido un sueño?

Acomodo su falda sintiendo como su respiración volvía a su normalidad:

–– "Fue tan raro… no podía ver su rostro… pero si su voz y todo fue… demasiado rápido y sin coherencia alguna de los momentos… lo más seguro fue un sueño…"

Respiro profundo y tomó el bolsito de Amu colocándose en la cintura y tomando el Humpty Lock para guardarlo:

–– Bien… hoy regresaran con Amu, así que en marcha chicas…

Los charas asintieron y acompañaron a Zuki al colegio…

Más no podía quitarse de la mente ese sueño…

¿Por qué lo había tenido?...

¿Por qué fue con Ikuto?

No comprendía nada… sabía que estaba gustándole un poco…

Pero…

Lo que soñó parecía algo sin control y apasionado…

Acaso…

¿Eran sus verdaderos sentimientos?...

Negó con la cabeza…

Así no solía ser ella… jamás podría dejarse llevar de esa manera con un chico…

Sin notarlo el huevo Amarillo comenzó a agrietarse…

0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

El profesor Yuu Nikaidou caminaba por los corredores observando las tareas de los estudiantes, estaban preparando un festival y no podía permitir que nada saliera mal, Nadeshiko se acerco al profesor:

–– Nikaidou…

El mismo le miro sonriendo:

–– ¿Sucede algo Fujisaki-San?

La morocha lo miro preocupada:

–– Si ve a Zuki-chan… ¿Podría pedirle que vaya a las canchas de soccer?

El hombre la miro curioso:

–– Seria un poco atrevido si preguntara ¿Para qué?

Nadeshiko negó alejándose:

–– Solo dígale que el Jack le espera ahí, es cosa del festival

Yuu asintió sonriendo:

–– ¡De acuerdo Fujisaki-San!

Yuu suspiró rascándose la cabeza un poco molestó:

–– Aun no comprendo cómo logre involucrarme en este asqueroso lugar…

No muy lejos Zuki corría por los pasillos ya un poco más relajada pero no lo suficiente:

–– Llegare tarde y el profesor me castigara por eso

Ran negó sonriendo:

–– Están los preparativos para un festival así que no hay clases en las cuales pasen lista

Zuki no lo sabía, no sabía mucho de los eventos de ese Colegio e iba a responderle:

–– Eso es geni…

Más se tropezó con Nikaidou y a punto de caer al suelo fue atrapada por el mismo:

–– Shido-San…

Se froto la cara adolorida mas se sorprendió al ver al profesor:

–– ¡Profesor…N…N…N…Nikaidou!

El pelirrojo sonrió tiernamente:

–– ¿Te encuentras bien Shido-San?

Él de ojos mate la miro sonriendo…

Nunca había visto esa mirada en el profesor Nikaidou…

La sostenía en brazos firmemente pareciendo como si le importara que no se lastimara:

–– ¿Shido-San… te duele algo?

La rubia negó más los ojos de Nikaidou eran similares a los de Ikuto…

Su mirada era casi igual…

Como si…

Como si les faltara algo…

Zuki asintió algo distraída, Yuu suspiro aliviado:

–– Creí que estarías dolida del rostro...

La rubia tomó conciencia de cómo las manos de su profesor rodeaban su cintura sosteniéndola y no pudo evitar ruborizarse, Nikaidou algo extrañado estaba observando a Zuki fijamente:

––"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo Yuu?... levántala y apártate…

El hombre se levantó ayudando a Zuki:

–– Procura no correr por los pasillos… y te esperan en la cancha de Soccer

Zuki iba a agradecerle por la ayuda más Nikaidou se alejó sin decir nada dejando a Zuki algo confundida:

–– ¿Qué le sucedió al profesor?...

Doka se encogió de hombros:

–– Tal vez tuvo que hacer algo… qué más da…

Ran asintió señalando la cancha:

–– Es cierto, a demás te esperan en la cancha…

Zuki miro a las chara´s de Amu y al bolsito:

–– Pero… tengo que darle esto a Amu…

Miki se cruzó de brazos algo molesta por lo sucedido esa tarde:

–– Ya se lo darás en el jardín real… ahora tenemos prisa…

La rubia asintió caminando hacia la cancha sin evitar mirar atrás:

–– "Profesor Nikaidou…"

El hombre caminaba más rápido de lo normal sin sacarse de la mente el rostro de la rubia…

No sabía porque pero…

Desde esa vez en el restaurante…

Él se sentía extraño enfrente de la joven…

Como si ella…

Aun tuviera las esperanzas que él había perdido…

Se escondió en un salón y golpeo la pared fuertemente:

–– Sal de mi mente… ni tu ni yo mismo podemos hacer realidad nuestros sueños… así que… déjame de mirar así…

Se dejo caer al suelo algo desalentado:

–– Deja de creer en alguien que se ensucia por una causa de adultos… solo… deja de verme como un héroe… ya que… soy un perdedor…

Y sin más decir Nikaidou se cubrió el rostro entre las rodillas sollozando de frustración, en un salón solitario y oscuro...

0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Zuki aun pensaba en Nikaidou y en ese "EXTRAÑO" sueño que había tenido, había llegado a la cancha de Soccer más no lo había notado por que caminaba en otro mundo…

Su cabeza pensaba y pensaba…

Sin darse cuenta estaba en medio de un partido, miro hacia todas las direcciones confundida:

–– ¿Cómo diablos llegue aquí?

En ese momento una pelota se dirigía a Zuki dejándola sorprendida, se acercaba más pero ella nunca podía esquivar pelotas…

Simplemente era horrorosa con los deportes, pero sin saber quien fue interceptada por un chico el cual pateo la pelota lejos, Zuki quedo asombrada aunque pensó que esa pelota iba a impactar en su rostro:

–– E…E…Eso estuvo…cerca…

El castaño se volteó sonriéndole a Zuki:

–– ¿No te cansas de meterte en problemas Zuki?

La rubia sonrió al ver que se trataba de Kukai el que había dado esa patada extraordinaria:

–– ¡Kukai!

El joven le extendió la mano sonriendo:

–– Vamos, salgamos de aquí… no es el lugar que tenía planeado hablar contigo

Zuki pestañeo algo confundida mientras se reincorporaba gracias a la ayuda de Kukai:

–– ¿Querías hablar algo conmigo?

El joven asintió sonriendo entre dientes:

–– Sígueme

Zuki asintió saliendo de la cancha para dirigirse lejos de la misma, podía observar la seriedad del rostro del muchacho más no podía descifrar en que pensaba…

Kukai notó que Zuki lo miraba fijo y no pudo evitar sonrojarse y se rasco la cabeza nervioso,

Habían llegado a uno de los patios donde había columpios, Kukai tomó la mano de Zuki jalándola con él:

–– ¡Ven!

Zuki fue jalada y obligada a tomar asiento en el columpio:

–– Kukai…

El chico se sentó a su lado sonriendo:

–– Bien ahora estamos en donde quería

La rubia pestañeo sin entender nada, Kukai la miro a los ojos fijamente:

–– Bien… quiero pedirte si mañana por la mañana o la tarde… quisieras…

Zuki curiosa lo miro:

–– ¿Si?

Él castaño tragó saliva:

–– Si tu quisieras… salir…

Más negó nervioso y se sacudió el cabello:

–– No es que piense que tu… que tu no quieras salir… pero no quisiera que te lo tomaras como una cita si te incomoda… es decir no es una Cita si no unos recados para el festival… o… ¡Rayos mencione la palabra cita dos veces!

Zuki rio ante tal reacción del joven, Kukai le miro molesto:

–– ¿De qué rayos te ríes? No es gracioso que me vea como un idiota frente a estas cosas…

La de ojos dorados negó sonriendo:

–– Luces como un chico normal pidiéndole una cita a una chica…

Kukai la observo mientras reía y se mordió el labio:

–– "Se burla de ti o se ríe de la situación… será mejor acompañar su risa…"

Kukai soltó una carcajada ayudando a que toda la tensión se marchara, por un instante reía y al otro un silencio invadió la zona…

Las hojas volando por los aires y el soplo del viento era lo único que se podía oír…

No se decían nada…

Zuki estaba avergonzada de que el chico más guapo y más extrovertido la invitara a salir…

Pero…

Su extroversión llegaba a un límite el cual solo se demostraba en sueños…

El castaño algo incomodo se levantó del columpio, Zuki se sorprendió:

–– ¡Kukai!

El chico la miro de perfil algo sonrojado y apenado, Zuki se sorprendió al ver el rostro del joven:

–– Mejor olvídalo Zuki… será mejor simular que no dije nada…

La rubia veía que se sentía como un tonto el cual la chica que le había pedido para salir le había rechazado:

–– Sera mejor que regresemos a lo nuestro…

La rubia observo como poco a poco se iba alejando, todo era a cámara lenta…

No podía oír nada ni sentir nada…

Solo los pasos de Kukai y sus pensamientos:

––"El ha sido el más tierno y simpático, amable, gracioso… no puedo dejarlo irse así… pero tampoco tengo el valor suficiente para ir… se que quiero ir pero…"

En ese instante una voz chillona femenina sonó en su cabeza algo fastidiada:

––"¿Eres tonta o qué?"

Zuki miro a ambos lados en busca de quien le hablaba, más una rase conocida surgió en su mente:

––"¡De una chica que NO PUEDE amar a una chica que SI PUEDE amar, CAMBIO DE PERSONALIDAD!"

En ese instante dos orejas de Zorro y una cola salieron de la nada sorprendiéndola, Zuki se levanto rápidamente y corrió abrazando la espalda de Kukai sorprendiéndolo:

–– Z…Z… ¡Zuki! ¿Qué estas haciendo?

Más no podía verla con el cambio de personalidad ya que Zuki se aferro fuerte a su espalda:

–– Adelante… salgamos cuando quieras Kukai…

El chico se rasco la cabeza sin entender nada:

–– Zuki… no necesitas obligarte… es decir está bien si no vienes…

La chica restregó su mejilla contra la espalda del joven:

–– Pero Zuki-Chan quiere ir… solo que es algo estúpida y tímida como para decir ella misma que quiere salir con el chico más guapo, popular y gracioso del colegio…

El cambio de personalidad se fue al instante que Kukai se volteo a mirarla confundido:

–– ¿Tienes fiebre o qué? Actúas demasiado servicial Zuki…

Zuki noto que ahora estaba apoyada en el pecho del joven y se aparto velozmente:

–– Y…y…yo solo estoy algo emocionada por salir nada más

La rubia comenzó a reír sin parar, Kukai se encogió de hombros y le despeino el cabello:

–– Como tu digas Zuki-chan, mañana encargarte de llamar a este número, es el de mi casa ya que perdí mi celular ¿De acuerdo?

Zuki asintió tomándolo algo avergonzado:

–– Emmm… si… lo hare…

Kukai le saludo marchándose, la joven hizo lo mismo en el mismo lugar, Doka miro a las chicas:

–– ¿Alguna de ustedes es una celestina?

Las chara´s negaron mirándose, Zuki volteó tomando a Doka con las manos:

–– ¡¿Qué demoños fue ese comportamiento tan de Zorra Doka?!

Él chara se intentaba liberar más Suu se coloco enfrente del rostro de Zuki:

––Doka no fue el culpable, el solo sabe darte valor, fue alguien más

Libero a Doka el cual fue socorrido por Suu, Zuki miro a Ran la cual siempre llevaba un corazón en su atuendo:

–– ¿Fuiste tú verdad Ran?

La chara negó nerviosa:

–– ¡Yo amo el amor pero solo soy deportista, pregúntale a Miki!

Zuki miro fijo a Miki la cual un poco sobresaltada asintió:

–– Ella no miente a demás tu cambio de personalidad tenía unas orejas y una cola de Zorro, ninguna de nosotras hacemos eso, eso es más bien del cambio de personalidad al estilo Yoru

Zuki calmo su rostro asintiendo:

–– Es cierto… y a decir verdad hoy he estado actuando muy raro con respecto a los chicos…

La voz chillona volvió a sonar más esta vez la oyeron todos:

–– ¡MALDITA MUJER POCO INTELIGENTE, MAL AGRADECIDA Y ESTUPIDA!

Todos se sobresaltaron al oír esos gritos un huevo amarillo floto delante de los ojos de Zuki la cual sonrió:

–– ¡El huevo amarillo!

Y al romperse apareció una Chara con un vestido rojo, cabello negro, ojos azules y unas orejas y cola de zorro, la cual miró pedante a Zuki:

–– No me extraña que seas tan perdedora con el amor…

Zuki frunció el seño al oír ese comentario:

–– ¡¿Qué DIJISTE?!

La chara miro a las chicas y les enseño la lengua:

–– Ustedes apestan

Zuki y las chara´s de Amu quedaron boca abierta ante el comentario de la chara hacia ellas, la morocha se lanzó a abrazar a Doka:

–– Hermano… ¿Quiénes son estas?

Doka sonrió nervioso y señalo a las chicas:

–– Ellas son unas amigas chara´s de una amiga de Zuki…

Las charas saludaron a la chica nueva más esta volvió a enseñarles la lengua, Doka prosiguió:

–– Y ella es nuestra dueña Zuki-Chan

La chara miro a su hermano indignada:

–– ¿Esta perdedora es nuestra dueña esclavizadora?

Zuki la miro molesta murmurando:

–– ¿Esclavizadora?...

La chara se cruzo de brazos:

–– Yo no pienso obedecer a una mujer y menos a esta perdedora…

Doka iba a corregir a su hermana más Zuki la tomo con dos dedos molesta:

–– Y esta chara grosera ¿Quién es?

La chara quería morder a Zuki furiosa, Doka la presento:

–– Ella es Taki, la chara del amor y de la extroversión…

Zuki miro a Taki y la sacudió sonriendo malditamente:

–– Bienvenida… Taki… espero poder aclarar lo que hiciste hace poco…

La chara se cruzo de brazos mirando hacia el costado, más mientras Zuki le creaba las reglas a su nueva chara, una chica muy hermosa la observaba a escondidas:

–– Las charas de Amu no están con ella… es quiere decir que… el Humpty Lock…

La chica sonrió observando el bolsito…

Entre la oscuridad de un rincón se podía oír el susurro de la chica:

––Ahora Ikuto será todo mío…


	13. Chapter 13: ¿Salida amistosa o algo más?

Shugo Chara Zuki no Tamago! ¡Actualizando a tiempo! :D

¡Disfrútenlo!

Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, solo los "OC´S".

**Capitulo 13: "Salida amistosa o algo más?"**

La rubia que observaba escondida a Zuki salió del escondite:

–– Disculpa…

Zuki volteo sorprendiéndose por completo:

–– ¡UTAU! ¡Hoshina Utau!

La joven sonrió negando:

–– Hasta tú conoces mis temas… eso si es sorpresivo…

Zuki comenzó a rebuscar en su bolso una lapicera y una tapa de cuaderno:

–– Quisiera que me dieras un autógrafo… pero antes tengo que encontrar algo…

Utau sonrió mirando el bolsito de Amu:

––"Así que ella tiene los charas de esa chica… tal vez tenga el preciado Humpty Lock también… si fuera así tendría todo para Ikuto…"

Más la saco de sus pensamientos una tapa de cuaderno y una lapicera frente a ella, Zuki sonreía maravillada:

–– Estaré muy agradecida si me dieras tu autógrafo Utau

La de ojos violáceos tomo la lapicera y comenzó a firmar, Zuki estaba emocionada más Utau parecía interesada en el bolsito, al terminar de firmar Utau miro el bolsito de Amu, Zuki brincaba de alegría:

–– Discúlpame… pero… ese bolsito… ¿Dónde lo compraste?

Zuki distraída miro el bolsito de Amu:

–Ah… no es mío, una amiga se lo dejo olvidado y venia a regresárselo…

La rubia sonrió algo sombría:

–– Y esa amiga tuya… por casualidad… ¿Esta en esta escuela?

Zuki asintió más se arrepintió ya que ella quería ser la única en obtener un autógrafo de Utau:

–– ¿Acaso la conoces Utau-Sama?

Utau se dio la media vuelta sonriendo:

–– Mi manager aguarda… nos veremos pronto…

Zuki observo como su cantante favorita se alejaba con elegancia:

–– ¿Qué raro? Parecía como si ya conociera esos ojos…

En la acera Yukari la esperaba mirando el reloj:

–– Tardaste Utau… dijiste que sería poco tiempo…

La joven seria subió al auto:

–– Solo quería asegurarme de que el Humpty Lock esté más cerca de mis manos y cerca de salvar a Ikuto…

La manager subió riendo:

–– Nunca dejaras de soñar ¿Verdad Utau?

Utau nada dijo mirando la ventana del auto, Yukari comenzó a retocarse el maquillaje:

––Sea como sea… el jefe nos ha llamado así que tenemos que presentarnos… por eso no quería que tardaras demasiado…

Utau frunció el seño molesta:

––"En cuanto obtenga el Embrión enviare a EASTER a la basura y huiré con Ikuto… cueste lo que me cueste… Ikuto será solo mío…"

El auto se alejo con rapidez dejando solo hojas de otoño dando vueltas en la calle.

0oo0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o00oo0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 

Zuki regreso a su casa algo agobiando, no había conseguido ver a Amu y regresarle sus pertenencias y estaba completamente confundida acerca de la nueva chara la cual parecía odiarla:

–– ¡Ya estoy de regreso!

Como era habitual nadie estaba en casa, Zuki se rasco la cabeza haciendo un mohín:

–– Aun no entiendo por qué entro saludando si ya sé que no hay nadie…

Taki sonrió pedantemente adelantándosele:

–– Es lógico que una tonta como tu repita las mismas acciones una y otra y otra vez…

La rubia gruño un tanto irritada por la actitud de Taki, Doka aparto a su hermana sonriendo:

–– Taki es muy bromista, no creo que hable enserio

Ran asintió feliz:

–– Cierto, Zuki es una chica inteligente y bonita dudo que sea algo a lo que se refiere Taki

La chara miro a Ran pedantemente, Miki dibujando a Zuki sonrió:

––Zuki-Chan es la mejor amiga de Amu-Chan, solo tienes que conocerla mejor ya que me sucedió casi lo mismo al conocer a Amu…

Suu le tomó de las manos a Taki sonriendo:

–– Taki-Chan es muy hermosa-Desu

Doka palmeo la espalda de su hermana sonriendo:

–– ¿Lo ves? Las chara´s y Zuki son geniales ¿No?

Taki se libero del agarre de Suu enfadada dejando a la pequeña asombrada:

–– ¡No entiendo cómo te apegas a estas locas!

Ran salió a enfrentarla:

–– Suu y nosotras queremos ser amables contigo Taki-Chan

La morocha respingo molesta arreglando su cabello:

–– No me importa lo que quieran, me tiene sin cuidado alguno, yo no espero que sean mis amigas… eso es de niñas pequeñas

Suu comenzó a llorar a lo que Ran salió a contenerla, Miki la enfrento molesta:

–– ¡¿Cómo te atreves a ser así de grosera?!

Taki se arreglo el cabello nuevamente sonriendo:

–– No te tengo miedo… si eres lo suficientemente masculina como para vestir así, te recomiendo que no actúes como una chica… es asqueroso…

Miki gruño furiosa:

–– ¡Yo visto como artista no como un hombre a demás pareces olvidar que tú también eres una chica!

La mirada de Taki destelló y no dudo en abalanzarse encima de Miki, Doka agitaba los brazos nervioso:

–– ¡Taki deja a Miki!

La riña no duro mucho ya que una Zuki cansada de la actitud de Taki le tomó con los dos dedos nuevamente:

–– Eres muy escandalosa… costara muchos años entrenarte…

Taki gruño al oír a Zuki y comenzó a patalear furiosa:

–– ¡Suéltame insensata cobarde que no puede estar cerca de un chico que le gusta sin ruborizarse!

La rubia la agito sonriendo maléficamente:

–– ¿Que fue lo que dijiste?

Taki dejo de agitarse agotada:

–– Que tuviste un lindo sueño gracias a mi… si no hubiera hecho eso jamás lograría despertar algo en ese corazón tan bobo que tienes…

Había sido Taki la que había provocado ese sueño y había obligado a aceptar la cita…

La rubia se sentía algo avergonzada por recordar todo eso, Taki suspiro molesta:

–– Te hice un favor… ahora mi favor es que no me toques con tus manos de nuevo…

Zuki avergonzada y molesta por Taki la encerró en un bollón para galletas, la chara comenzó a protestar:

–– ¿¡Como te atreves!? ¡Sácame de aquí en este instante!

La rubia se dio la media vuelta marchándose:

–– ¡Guarda silencio! Si no hubiera sido por ti, no hubiera aceptado esa cita y no hubiera soñado cosas… cosas…

Al recordar ese sueño su rostro se puso completamente rojo y huyo a su cuarto, Taki se encogió de hombros:

–– que más da… tarde o temprano me suplicaras… suplicaras que te ayude… y esa será mi venganza por meterme aquí…

Zuki se lanzó a la cama sin cambiarse dejándose dominar por el sueño…

0oo0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o00oo0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 

Utau y Yukari estaban a mitad de la reunión con el jefe Hoshina:

–– Pero… ¿Cómo que un reemplazo? Si nosotras hemos hecho aparecer muchos huevos X y los temas de Utau son un éxito ¿Cómo pretende reemplazarnos?

Kazomi golpeó fuertemente el escritorio dejando a Yukari en silencio:

–– Ya no hay nada que discutir Sanjou… Les di la oportunidad y la enviaron a la basura… así que…

Utau dio un paso adelante, sorprendiéndolos a todos:

–– Presidente Hoshina… le hare una propuesta que no podrá declinar…

El hombre le agradaba escuchar a Utau ya que nunca solía hablar en las reuniones:

–– Espero que sea buena Utau ya que el empleo de Sanjou depende de tu propuesta…

La manager iba a excusarse mas Utau hablo firme y claro:

–– Mi propuesta es, el Humpty Lock y oscurecer tres huevos importantes a cambio de que Yukari-San y mi persona seamos realojadas en la búsqueda…

Hoshina sonrió al ver la risa sombra de Utau:

–– Es una buena idea pero… ¿Qué sucedería si la niego?

Utau estaba preparada para ese tipo de preguntas y sonrió:

–– El Humpty Lock y el Embrión será de mi propiedad… y usted saldrá perdiendo Mr. Kazomi…

El hombre estaba orgulloso de la actitud de Utau y se volteo mirando la ventana:

–– No se demoren con el plan… quiero ver lo que resulta de él…

Utau se marcho sin decir nada, Yukari sorprendida la siguió:

–– Utau ¿En qué piensas? Si esto sale mal…

La rubia clavo sus ojos violáceos en los de Yukari:

–– Confía en mi Yukari… todo saldrá como ni te lo imaginas…

0oo0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o00oo0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 

Había amanecido Zuki aun estaba como se había acostado, se desperezo encontrándose con Mishi la cual estaba encima de su cama acostada:

–– Buenas Mishi… parece que se te hizo costumbre esto de dormir aquí y no en tu cama…

La dálmata siguió durmiendo plácidamente, el celular sonó Zuki no dudo en contestarlo:

–– ¿Si?

La voz de Zuku su hermana sonó en el teléfono y parecía muy alegre:

–– ¡Hermanita pequeña! ¿Estabas durmiendo verdad?

Zuki asintió pesadamente:

–– Estaba bien dijiste…

Zuku comenzó a reír:

–– Bueno es hora de que despiertes se te hará tarde para ir a estudiar

La rubia suspiro tomando asiento:

–– Pero… hoy no pasan lista… están haciendo un festival y no hay clases… ¿Para qué ir? Prefiero dormir en mi cama…

Zuku chillo furiosa del otro lado del teléfono con un tono autoritario de hermana mayor:

–– ¡No seas mediocre Zuki! Así jamás encontraras a tu alma gemela, sabes bien que tienes que tener vida social, o acaso ¿Ningún chico te ha invitado a salir?

Zuki se alarmo al recordar que Kukai la había invitado más lo había olvidado:

–– ¡Es cierto Kukai me invito!

El tono de voz de Zuku sonó más sonrió picara al oír el nombre del chico:

–– Aaaaah con que era eso… te acobardas de nuevo y finges no poder ir ¿Eh?

Zuki negó nerviosa poniéndose en pie:

–– ¡No es eso! Lo había olvidado, tenía que llamarlo para confirmarlo…

Zuku suspiro alegre:

–– Es bueno que vayas al igual que visitar a tu pobre hermana que no implica que por que viva en otra casa deje de ser tu hermana

Zuki miro el teléfono algo molesta:

–– Yaaaa no comiences con eso de que no voy porque no quiero, si no voy es porque el estudio y mis amigos me lo impiden, no es que no quiera…

Zuku soltó una carcajada:

–– Olvídalo Zuki-chan, era broma solo recuerda pasarte cada tanto así le chismeas a tu hermana cosas nuevas en tu vida ¿No?

Zuki sonrió asintiendo, le agradaba volver a oír a su hermana y más cuando la alentaba:

–– ¡Bien, le voy a llamar hermanita así que te abandono!

La mayor parecía sonreír:

–– Ve y vive tu vida Zuki, y procura conocer a un hombre como Noka que te haga feliz y te crea linda hasta cuando escupes o duermes o también cuñado estas enferma y te suenas la nariz por que se te caen los mocos y también…

Zuki asintió a todo lo que le decía para después cortar:

–– Extrañaba hablar con Zuku-San… pero es agotador, tiene demasiada energía

Ran salió de la nada sonriendo:

–– Tu hermana me cae bien Zuki-chan

La rubia se exalto al ser sorprendida por Ran:

–– ¡¿Cómo… donde?!

Doka dio brincos nervioso:

–– ¡Zuki tienes que ir a llamar a Kukai antes de que sea tarde!

Zuki chillo corriendo al teléfono fijo y discando:

–– Bien ahora solo tengo que esperar…

El tono de la llamada volvía loca a Zuki y de nuevo quería cortar:

––– No puedo… no voy a poder… tengo que

En ese instante el cambio de personalidad con Doka se dio al instante que una voz masculina respondió:

–– Residencia Souma… ¿Quién habla?

Gracias a Doka Zuki contesto enseguida:

–– Soy Zuki Shido, Kukai me dijo que llamara a este teléfono ya que no acordamos bien sobre vernos…

La voz del hombre parecía seria mas se pudo oír una risa de parte de él:

–– Ya lo llamare… aguarde y no corte…

Zuki asintió su cambio de personalidad ya no estaba en ella mas se podía oír la conversación de los integrantes de la familia:

–– ¡Hay pequeño sabandija! ¿Quién te dijo que tuvieras una novia?

Zuki se ruborizo hablando bajo:

–– ¿Yo la novia de Kukai?

La voz de Kukai se oía de lejos:

–– ¡No es lo que crees Kaidou-San! Ella es una amiga del colegio

Unos golpes se escucharon en la habitación después un silencio ensordecedor:

–– ¿Kukai?

El tubo fue levantado:

–– Zuki… ¿sigues ahí?

La joven reconoció la voz de Kukai más parecía adolorida:

–– Por supuesto… pero… ¿Estás bien?

El joven asintió:

–– Si, lamento no haberte atendido es que estaba en… no importa…

Zuki comenzó a jugar con el cable del teléfono:

–– ¿Hoy nos veremos en qué lugar?

Kukai comenzó a reír:

–– Lo había olvidado por completo, iremos a comprar algunas cosas para el festival al centro comercial, así que ¿A qué hora nos veremos?

Zuki sonrió haciendo garabatos en una hoja:

–– Estaré pronta en un rato así que como es de mañana podríamos vernos dentro de un rato enfrente de la fuente

Kukai sonrió asintiendo:

–– Bien, en un rato estaré por ahí así que no llegues tarde

La rubia asintió y luego de que cortaran se miro la ropa:

–– No creo ir con la ropa del colegio sea lo adecuado…

Miki se cruzó de brazos negando:

–– Necesitaras de mi ayuda para verte hermosa

Zuki frunció el seño mientras Miki dibujaba:

–– ¿Insinúas que no soy linda?

Suu negó cepillándole el cabello junto a Ran:

–– Lo que quiere decir Miki es que te creara un hermoso vestido para la ocasión

La rubia miro el diseño de Miki, su estilo era bastante bueno:

–– ¡Wow, esta falda negra combina con mi campera y mi calzado y mi blusa hace juego con estos calentadores gigantes blancos que tengo en mis piernas, no sé como lo lograste Miki pero es genial!

La chara se sonrojo al obtener el halago de Zuki, Doka suspiro enseñando la puerta:

–– Se te hace tarde así que ve mientras cuidamos de la casa y de que Taki no salga

Zuki asintió juntando sus manos a modo de una plegaria:

–– Gracias, volveré lo más pronto que pueda

Zuki salió corriendo muy velozmente mirando su reloj:

–– Espero no llegar tarde…

0oo0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo 0o00oo0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

La fuente estaba repleta de gente la cual iba de un lado a otro sin parar, los niños correteaban y jugaban en la fuente, Zuki estaba sentada en la misma observando su alrededor sonriendo:

–– "Ir de compras con Kukai será totalmente divertido"

Las personas caminaban por los alrededores, parecía que el centro comercial era un lugar muy conocido y solicitado entre los ciudadanos y más en los días de semana, Zuki miro su celular:

–– ¿Por qué se demora tanto? No creo que sea tan difícil venir hasta aquí… y menos mal que yo sería la que no debía llegar tarde… o tal vez le paso algo…

Miro su celular pero recordó que no podía contactarlo y se limito a suspirar:

––Espero que este bien…

Mas sin que lo notara el joven se sentó a su lado suspirando:

–– Disculpa la tardanza es que mis hermanos me fastidiaron cuando salía

Zuki sonrió negando:

–– No tienes por qué preocuparte, estaba más preocupada ya que no podía saber si estabas bien o ese tipo de cosas…

Kukai sonrió extendiéndole un regalo sonriendo:

–– Toma es para ti…

La rubia lo tomó sonriendo:

–– ¿Enserio? No tuviste que…

El castaño sonrió entre dientes:

–– Ábrelo, de seguro te encantara

Zuki no dudo en abrirlo encontrándose con un hermoso oso de felpa, Kukai sonrió mirándola:

–– ¿Te gusta?

Zuki sonrió dándole un cálido abrazo sonriendo:

–– ¡Gracias! Es lo más lindo que me pudiste comprar Kukai

El castaño se rasco la cabeza nervioso luego de que la joven lo liberara:

–– Emmm… de nada Zuki… pensé que sería un lindo presente

La joven acariciaba el oso sonriendo:

–– Es hermoso, y muy suave al tacto creo que no dormiré abrazando las almohadas si no a este tierno oso

Kukai observaba a la joven y no pudo evitar sonreír con ella, mas la sonrisa era como si observara a un ser querido, Zuki lo miro fijamente a los ojos sonriendo haciéndolo sonrojar:

–– Emmm… ¿vamos a por algo para comer?

Zuki asintió levantándose rápidamente y cinchando la mano del joven:

–– Es de todo lo más coherente que has dicho Kukai, me muero de hambre

El castaño se levantó sin pensarlo dos veces sonriendo:

–– Bien, tomaremos un helado caliente y almorzaremos algo que quieras

Zuki por un momento recordó cuanto pudo haber gastado el chico con el regalo y tomar un helado y comer a la vez le parecía un abuso y comenzó a rebuscar en su cartera dejando confundido a Kukai:

–– ¿Qué estas buscando Zuki?

La joven seguía concentrada en su búsqueda:

–– Mi monedero, no puedo seguir permitiendo que gastes tanto, me compraste este oso y quieres gastar más y yo aquí sin ayudar…

Kukai hizo un mohín y le tomó la muñeca quitándola de la cartera suavemente, la rubia lo miro intentándose excusar más Kukai negó suspirando:

–– Zuki… no quiero que pienses en lo que se gasta o si no…

Cambio su rostro sonriéndole cálidamente:

–– Quiero que lo tomes como mi invitada… solo disfruta de nuestra salida…

Zuki no pudo negarse al joven y asintió señalándolo con la otra mano:

–– Lo hare con una condición…

El joven pestañeo confundido:

–– eh… si claro dime…

Zuki le guiño el ojo sonriéndole:

––Cuando compremos las cosas para el festival déjame ayudarte ¿Trato?

Kukai hizo un mohín suspirando:

–– Eres terca Zuki… no entiendo porque pero siempre quieres salirte con la tuya…

Más no dudo en sonreír asintiendo:

–– De acuerdo si quieres participar entonces lo haremos juntos

Zuki sonrió asintiendo más el castaño había notado que aun no la había soltado y rápidamente lo hizo algo avergonzado, Zuki ni había notado por lo que le miro confundida:

–– ¿Todo en orden?

Kukai asintió sonriendo y extendiéndole la mano:

–– Si llegas a aburrirte de cargar al oso solo tienes que dármelo así lo llevare

Zuki sonrió negando y corrió chocando la palma de la mano contra la del joven dejándolo confundido:

–– ¡Olvídalo este oso es mío, lo cargare todo el camino si es necesario!

Los primeros rayos de luz iluminaron el rostro de la joven, Kukai sonrió observándola y frunciendo el seño corrió tras ella:

–– si te alcanzó antes de que llegues a la entrada del centro comercial lo cargare yo mismo

Zuki le enseño la lengua comenzando a correr:

–– Dudo que puedas, estas aun sin aliento, sin dudas perderás

El castaño solo sonrió determinado a atraparla:

–– No me subestimes Zuki…

Pero la hermosa escena era observada por dos personas, Nikaidou se cruzó de brazos seriamente:

–– Entonces estaré esperando tu jugada… ambos tendremos lo que queremos… tu a la chica y yo el Humpty Lock…

Riku sonrió acomodando sus gafas intelectualmente:

–– Si lo que dice es cierto… entonces conseguiré ese objeto extraño para usted y yo obtendré el amor de Zuki…

Nikaidou lo observó petulante, no quería que Zuki sospechara de él pero usar al chico era la única manera de obtener lo que quería, comenzó a sacudir un tarro rosa con un líquido:

–– Hagas lo que hagas no les reveles quien te envió si no… el efecto de esa pócima de amor no servirá de nada si accidentalmente se cae… ¿Entiendes?

El de cabello negro sonrió e hizo la "V" de la victoria con sus dedos:

–– No fallare en esta misión

Riku se marcho detrás de los jóvenes, Nikaidou se rio burlonamente:

–– Es el colmo que recurra a un chico tan extraño y desadaptado pero es lo que más necesito… y si revela algo… será difícil de creerle a alguien que no tiene vida social…

El hombre miro al cielo el cual parecía nublarse:

–– Parece que dentro de muy poco lloverá…


	14. Chapter 14: Una cita interrumpida

Shugo Chara Zuki no Tamago! ¡Actualizando! :D

¡Disfrútenlo!

Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, solo los "OC´S".

**Capitulo 14: "Una cita interrumpida"**

Zuki sonrió maravillada observando todo a su alrededor:

–– Este centro comercial es más grande que el de mi antigua ciudad

Kukai con las manos en el canguro color beige sonrió:

–– Y también el más grande de la ciudad

Zuki abrazo con fuerza su peluche sonriendo:

–– Entonces ¿A dónde vamos?

El castaño señalo un ascensor sonriendo:

-– La plaza de comidas queda en el tercer piso así que tendremos que tomar el elevador

La cara de Zuki palideció negando nerviosa:

–– E…e…e…es… una… broma ¿Verdad?

Kukai negó de brazos cruzados y mirando el ascensor:

–– Nada malo sucederá Zuki, solo subiremos

La rubia negó aterrada quedando tiesa:

–– O…o…o…Olvídalo… mira…si… se cae…o peor… si… si…

El castaño suspiro y tomó la mano de Zuki sorprendiéndola:

–– Si me dejas tomarte de la mano tal vez no te sientas insegura cuando subamos

Zuki algo tímida asintió, no podía decirle que no a algo tan tonto como ser tomada de la mano para subir a un ascensor…

A decir verdad le parecía algo estupido temerle a esas cosas…

Pero…

Si lo pensaba detalladamente…

Eran cajas de acero las cuales lucían poco seguras a sus ojos y el cableado era lo que más le preocupaba, Kukai no dudo en comenzar a jalarla:

–– mi estomago está sonando así que… ¡tenemos que subir por aquí!

Zuki se puso tiesa y comenzó a ser arrastrada por el joven:

–– ¡Espera, no odio esas cosas, es como si estuvieras en una lata de sardinas!

El castaño la arrastro hasta la cola de espera para subir:

–– No hay otra manera de subir hacia el segundo piso, si la hubiera me encargaría de llevarte por esa opción Zuki-Chan

Los que esperaban el ascensor comenzaron a entrar, no eran muchas personas pero para Zuki era demasiado peso en un ascensor, Kukai logro entrar con la rubia la cual se aferro fuertemente de su brazo:

–– Tranquila Zuki, nada sucederá

La rubia lo miro haciendo un mohín:

–– Te odio Kukai… hacerme esto… es de mal gusto…

El elevador comenzó a subir, era bastante pequeño y estaban bastante apretados entre sí, Kukai no paraba de hacerle chistes y bromear con la rubia distrayéndola más el viaje en ascensor le pareció una eternidad siendo que eran pocos pisos, el elevador se detuvo y abrió las puertas, los demás pasajeros del elevador se bajaron en manada, Zuki miro a Kukai queriendo salir:

–– ¿Por qué no bajamos?

El castaño señalo negando:

–– Es el piso uno… no es en donde está la comida, a demás jamás saldría en manada de un ascensor es peligroso

El ascensor estaba vacío con solo ellos dos, Zuki no dudo en tomar asiento en el suelo suspirando:

–– Ya quiero bajarme de esta cosa…

El ascensor volvió a subir, Kukai sonrió observando por el elevador transparente:

–– Ya no falta tanto para bajarnos, deberías observar que alto estamos

La rubia se enrollo como una bolita negando:

–– Olvídalo… ese es uno de mis miedos a los ascensores… son una lata de sardinas y encima hay algunos que te torturan con la vista...

Kukai soltó una carcajada parándose alado de la rubia:

–– Zuki… Emmm…

La chica lo miro:

–– ¿Qué sucede Kukai?

El castaño frunció el seño como si recordara algo y negó:

–– nada…

Zuki iba a hablar más el ascensor se detuvo y abrió sus puertas, Kukai salió con las manos en el canguro:

–– vamos Zuki-Chan

La chica comenzó a levantarse del suelo y tomo su oso de felpa:

–– ¡Ya voy Kukai!

Más una persona timbro el ascensor para bajar, Zuki estaba por salir del acenso cuando la puerta comenzó a cerrarse, la rubia miro asustada más Kukai corrió deteniendo la puerta con la mano:

–– ¡Estúpidas maquinas!

Zuki observo a Kukai el cual la tomó del brazo sacándola rápidamente, en cuestiones de minutos que se apartaron el ascensor cerró sus puertas, Kukai observó a la aterrada chica y la dirigió hacia un banco para que se sentara:

–– Zuki ¿Estás bien?

La joven miró el ascensor:

–– Y dicen que tienen detectores de movimiento…

El castaño suspiro aliviado:

–– Si hubiera predicho esto te hubiera subido por la escalera mecánica

Zuki algo estresada lo miro:

–– ¡¿Había una escalera mecánica y me llevaste por el ascensor?!

Kukai sonrió pícaramente:

–– Lo importante es que estas bien ¿No?

La rubia protestaba y hacia ademanes provocando carcajadas por parte de Kukai, más quien había accionado el botón observaba, Riku frunció el seño al ver que el ascensor bajo completamente vacío:

–– Ese chico me está complicando bastante las cosas…

Y se acomodo las gafas sonriendo:

–– No importa… esto lo hará mucho mas…

Más fue arrastrado adentro de ascensor por una multitud de gente golpeando su cara contra el vidrio del ascensor:

––Interesante…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Los pequeños chara jugaban con unas cartas, Doka volteo enseñando la carta de basto:

–– ¡Tengo 8 de basto! Ahora podre robar tu montón Ran

El montón de cartas acumuladas algo de Ran fueron directamente a donde estaba Doka, la pequeña no pudo evitar enfadarse:

–– ¡No es justo Doka, Pase toda la partida para que casi al final me robes el mazo!

Él chara reía entre dientes mientras observaba sus cartas en la mano:

–– Es cuestión de suerte, el trébol esta de mi lado

Miki y Ran miraron a Suu la cual no entendía nada:

–– ¿Por qué me ven así? Yo no hice nada

Ran se cruzó de brazos molesta:

–– Es lógico que te gusta Doka y lo estas dejando ganar cantándole las cartas que tenemos

Suu frunció el seño negando:

––Eso es mentira, si ni siquiera estoy jugando con ustedes

Doka asintió intentando calmar a las chicas:

–– Es cierto, fue una manera de decir, no mencione a Suu en ningún momento, no seas mal perdedora Ran es solo un juego

Ran hizo un mohín molesta:

–– Ustedes están conspirando contra nosotras… ¿Cómo puede ser que Doka este defendiendo a Suu si dicen que no están conspirando en contra de nosotras?

Doka negó ya irritado:

–– ¡Ya te dije que fue una forma de decir que estoy con suerte!

La chara rubia ofendida se fue del cuarto, Ran le enseño la lengua a Doka el cual se sobresalto:

–– ¡Oye!

Más sin notarlo Miki enseño una carta de Basto:

–– Tengo 8 de oro, el mazo es mío Doka

Él chara se sobresaltó observando a ambas:

–– ¿Cómo, no es posible?

Miki le quito el mazo a Doka riendo:

–– Fue un movimiento justo Doka-Chan

Ran comenzó a reírse de él:

–– ¡¿A donde se fue tu suerte?! Sabía que Suu estaba conspirando contigo

Doka volvió a defenderse negando:

–– ¡Ya deja de decir estupideces Ran!

Más fuera de la habitación Suu se sentó en un bol de galletitas de la cocina y suspiro:

–– Ran nunca deja de ser tan malvada conmigo… a veces quisiera que fuera más amable

Más sin notarlo la tapa comenzó a hacerla brincar:

–– ¿Qué sucede? Parece que el señor bol está molesto porque me sentar encima de el

Suu se levantó haciendo una reverencia:

–– Lo lamento señor bol de galletas, no sabía que le fuera tan molesto que descansara encima de usted

Más en un instante la tapa se salió golpeando el rostro de Suu, Taki sin dudarlo salió del bol y voló hacia la recamara de Zuki y parándose en jarras furiosa:

–– ¡¿A dónde se fue esa tonta de Zuki?!

Doka se levantó rápidamente:

–– Ella no está Taki, fue a dar un paseo con Kukai

El rostro de Taki se puso sombrío:

–– ¿Así que se fue a la cita que yo prepare dejándome aquí?

Doka sabía las intenciones de Taki y la tomó del brazo:

–– No puedo permitirte que vayas, le prometí a Zuki que no saldrías

Ran asintió parándose alado de Doka:

–– Así es, Zuki no debe de querer mal entendidos y por eso te dejo en casa

Miki se cruzó de brazos molesta:

–– En parte la entiendo…

Todos miraron a Miki la cual fruncía el seño:

–– Es igual que Amu… no duda en abandonarnos y después nos usa como armas sin pensar en nuestros sentimientos… es mejor que la dejen ir…

Ran negó algo confundida:

–– Pero si Amu nos adora ¿Cómo puedes decir tal cosa?

Miki se levantó enfadada y se encerró en su huevo:

–– ¡Hagan lo que quieran! Yo no cambiare de parecer con respecto a cómo nos tratan…

Doka negó algo frustrado:

–– Ni Amu y ni Zuki nos tratan como armas, ellas son amables con nosotros y hacen lo posible por mantenernos aquí

Más ante la emotiva discusión Taki se soltó y tomó el Humpty Lock que se encontraba en la cómoda y comenzó a reír:

–– ¡Entonces, yo me encargare de demostrar si lo que dice Miki es cierto!

Doka y Ran voltearon divisando a Taki con el Humpty Lock, él chara voló directamente a Taki más la de cabello azabache lo esquivo enseñando su lengua burlonamente mientras que Doka se estrellaba el rostro contra unos libros:

–– Ni tu hermanito y menos esa chica podrán detenerme

Taki salió volando rápidamente por la ventana, Doka se restregó su mano en la cara:

–– Rayos… Si Taki encuentra a Zuki estará en graves problemas…

Ran se acerco a Doka preocupada:

–– ¿Estás bien Doka?

Él chara asintió sonriéndole:

–– Claro, Gracias Ran… pero… no entiendo como escapo Taki

Ran miro hacia ambos lados más noto que Suu ingresó al cuarto con una marca roja en la cara:

–– ¿Qué te sucedió Suu?

La chara se restregó la cara:

–– La tapa de un bol de galletas se estrelló contra mi rostro, debió de ser porque el señor bol se enfado conmigo

Ran suspiró molesta:

–– Ahí tienes la respuesta Doka

0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo0 o00o0o0o0o0ooo00o0o0o0o

Zuki sonrió mientras comía un helado en una copa:

–– Nunca había comido helado de esta forma

Kukai sonrió observándola:

–– Con Yaya venimos siempre, ella pide que le pongan chispas de colores al helado y también pide barquillos

La rubia sonrió observando al chico:

–– Tú y Yaya parecen ser buenos amigos… desde que los conocí siempre parecían muy unidos

El joven sonrió comiendo una porción de Helado:

–– Sip, no sé cuando fue el momento en el que nos volvimos inseparables, Yaya siempre es alegre y olvida lo que es volverse un adulto… creo que fue eso lo que me unió a ella me hace olvidar de mis preocupaciones

Zuki lo observo fijamente con una sonrisa picara:

–– Ahora lo entiendo…

El castaño quedo confundido:

–– ¿Eh? ¿Qué entiendes?

La rubia ladeo la cabeza a un costado sonriendo:

–– Te gusta ¿cierto?

El chico se atoro con el helado que comía al escuchar la conclusión sacada por Zuki:

–– ¿Qué DEMONIOS DICES? Yo y Yaya no somos compatibles, nuestro cariño es diferente

Zuki pestañeo sorprendida:

–– Pero yo creí que ustedes tenían algo

Kukai negó nuevamente riendo:

–– No, Yaya es como mi hermana menor, no podría pensar mi vida sin haberla conocido, siempre quise una hermana menor la cual proteger ya que siendo el menor de cuatro hermanos uno quiere poder proteger a alguien

La rubia lo miro confundida mientras comía su helado:

–– Entonces… ¿No tienes novia? Es decir un chico como tú debería ser acosado

Kukai no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el halago de Zuki y sonrió jugando con el helado en la copa:

–– Digamos que una vez creí enamorarme de una amiga de la infancia… pero… ella se fue y dudo volver a verla…

La chica extendió su mano sonriendo:

–– Eso es rendirse, yo puedo ayudarte a que la re encuentres y le digas cuanto la amas

Kukai observo la dulce y cálida sonrisa que le brindaba Zuki, y extendió su mano:

–– Zuki...

La chica oprimió la mano del chico:

–– Solo demos lo mejor de nosotros

El chico asintió mirándola fijamente:

–– Si…

Ambos sostenían la mano del otro con una sonrisa en el rostro, Kukai era un chico totalmente dulce, siempre hacia todo lo que estaba en su alcance para ayudar a los demás, Kukai comenzaba a sonrojarse al sentir la cálida mano de la joven:

–– Zuki…

La rubia lo miro sonriendo:

–– ¿Qué sucede?

El joven iba a hablar más la mesera se acerco a la mesa interrumpiendo:

–– Disculpen mi interrupción pero ¿Necesitan algo más?

Ambos se soltaron las manos torpemente, Kukai miro a Zuki y a la mesera nerviosamente:

–– Emmm… aaaammmm…

La rubia negó rápidamente:

–– N…No… ya estamos más que satisfechos

La mesera sonrió dejando la factura:

–– Bien, espero que pasen una cita hermosa, hacen linda pareja

Zuki se sonrojo mirando sus manos, Kukai seriamente le entrego el dinero de la cuenta y se levanto:

–– Vamos Zuki…

Sin comprender nada Zuki lo siguió agradeciéndole a la mesera, Kukai se detuvo en unos metros de la heladería, la chica logro alcanzarlo:

–- ¡Oye! ¿Por qué te fuiste tan de repente?

El joven sonrió disimulando su motivo por el que se había marchado:

–– Es que quería comprarte algo antes de que se me olvidara

Zuki miro a su oso de felpa:

–– Pero… ¿esto no es suficiente?

El chico parecía haber olvidado el oso y se rasco la cabeza confundido:

–– Lo había olvidado

Zuki frunció el seño parándose enfrente del:

–– Dime la verdad, no te fuiste por eso… Solo fue una excusa

Kukai frunció el seño:

–– Es algo que no puedo decirte…

La rubia comenzó a buscar la mirada del joven:

–– Pero ¿por qué?

Más sin previo aviso algo golpeo a Zuki en la cabeza tirándola al suelo:

–– ¡Zuki!

Kukai logro atraparla antes de que callera al suelo:

–– ¿Estás bien?

La chica algo mareada negó:

–– Nunca anotan la matricula…

Kukai sonrió al saber que solo estaba aturdida, mas una voz muy familiar sonó:

–– Inútil…

El castaño se sorprendió al ver que lo que había impactado en la cabeza de Zuki había sido un huevo X:

–– ¡Imposible!

Más volando velozmente Kukai diviso a Daichi:

–– ¡Kukai!

El chico sonrió determinadamente:

–– ¡Nunca me fallas Daichi!

En ese momento Daichi y Kukai hicieron un cambio de personalidad:

–– Chara nari: Sky Jack

El chico observó al huevo X y sonrió:

–– Cuando deje a salvo a Zuki voy por ti

El huevo X comenzó a huir, Kukai coloco a Zuki en un banco:

–– Tengo que irme Zuki, no tardare

La joven recuperándose del golpe diviso el rostro serio de Kukai:

–– ¿Qué? ¿A dónde vas?

Kukai guiño el ojo y rápidamente decidió subir sobre su patineta:

–– ¡A purificar un Huevo X, trata de no meterte en su camino!

Algo aturdida observo alejándose al chico:

–– Esto no está bien, las demás personas no pueden ver a los huevos X

Más el silencio perduro en el centro comercial, Zuki se levanto y diviso horrorizada a todas las personas en el suelo:

–– ¿Qué significa todo esto?

En ese instante el ascensor se abrió, Zuki volteo observando cómo las personas que lo habitaban caían como una avalancha contra el suelo, entre todas esas personas diviso a Riku el cual salía esquivando los cuerpos:

–– ¡Riku!

El de cabello oscuro se acomodo los lentes y sonrió:

–– Zuki-Chan… no pensé que nos encontraríamos aquí

La chica corrió hacia Riku preocupada:

–– No es un buen lugar para estar en este momento Riku

El de gafas sonrió asintiendo:

–– Es muy cierto Zuki-Chan… no es seguro…

Y rápidamente Riku tomó a Zuki del brazo:

–– Es mejor que salgamos de aquí

La rubia comenzó a forcejear mientras era arrastrada por Riku:

–– ¡Suéltame de inmediato Riku, Kukai necesita ayuda!

Rápidamente Riku la lanzó dentro del ascensor y acorralándola contra el grueso vidrio:

–– No puedes hacer nada por el Zuki… solo debes de permanecer conmigo…

La rubia molesta hacia fuerza para apartarlo mientras que poco a poco se le acercaba acosadoramente:

–– ¡¿Aun no lo entiendes?!

Riku se detuvo frunciendo el seño molesto:

–– ¿Qué es lo que no entiendo mi princesa?

La rubia frunció el seño furiosa:

–– ¡Que ya se acabo tu oportunidad, ya te olvide y no pienso recordarte!

Kukai estuvo a punto de atrapar el huevo X más este se le desvaneció de las manos:

–– ¡Maldición, este es un escurridizo!

Pero al divisar la dirección del Huevo X pudo ver a Zuki forcejeando con Riku, el seño se le frunció y sentía la sangre hervir, oprimió los puños y sin dudarlo comenzó a dirigirse en el mismo sentido que el Huevo X:

–– ¡Zuki!

La voz de Kukai resonó en todo el silencioso edificio:

–– ¡Kukai!

Riku gruño golpeándola contra el cristal:

–– ¡No me rendiré hasta que nuestras vidas estén unidas!

Zuki algo adolorida por el golpe contra el cristal lo observo fijamente:

–– El… único culpable… de que yo no estuviera… junto a ti… no fue el destino… si no tu mismo…

Los ojos oscuros de Riku se tiñeron de furia y gesticulaba algo que no podía oír ya que lo único que pudo oír fue el grito de Kukai:

––¡Zuki!

El impacto del Huevo X rompió el cristal y golpeo el rostro de Riku haciéndolo retroceder y empujando a Zuki hacia el vacio…

Los cristales volando alrededor de su cabello…

La sensación de que su cuerpo caía una y otra vez…

Y el grito aterrador:

––¡Kukai!


	15. Chapter 15: ¿Triangulo Amoroso?

Shugo Chara Zuki no Tamago! ¡! :D

¡Disfrútenlo!

Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, solo los "OC´S".

**Capitulo 15: "¿Triangulo Amoroso?"**

Los cristales volando alrededor de su cabello…

La sensación de que su cuerpo caía una y otra vez…

Y el grito aterrador:

––¡Kukai!

El grito de la rubia alerto al joven el cual se dirigía velozmente hacia la rubia que caía:

–– ¡Zuki!

En ese instante Taki le lanzó el Humpty Lock y le ordeno:

–– ¡Transfórmate Zuki!

La rubia tomó el Humpty Lock y chillo asustada:

–– ¡Waaaaaa!

Taki se rasco la cabeza, no entendía por qué el sagrado Humpty Lock no había reaccionado al tocar a Zuki y chasqueo la lengua:

–– No hay duda que es una inútil…

Molesta se dio la media vuelta:

–– No entiendo cómo puedo ser la chara de esa inútil… me largo

Y sin decir nada se marcho, Zuki cerró los ojos y no soltó el candado:

––"Este no puede ser mi final… ¿voy a morir?..."

Más los pensamientos se despejaron al sentir los brazos del castaño el cual había logrado atajarla en sus brazos:

–– ¡Zuki ¿Te encuentras bien?!

La rubia observó al joven el cual la miraba preocupado y sin decir nada lo abrazo sujetándose del cuello de Kukai algo temblorosa y escapándose húmedas lágrimas de los ojos, Kukai se asombro sin saber que hacer…

Si no hubiera estado él…

Tal vez…

Zuki parecía no querer desprenderse de él, Kukai bajo lentamente al piso de la entrada sujetándola la miro preocupado:

–– Zuki… ¿Te encuentras bien?

Zuki solo asintió sin decir nada, Kukai observo el ascensor frunciendo el seño en búsqueda de Riku más parecía que quienes los amenazaban eran los huevos X de quienes visitaban el lugar, Kukai coloco las manos en los hombros de Zuki:

–– Zuki… escúchame…

La rubia se desprendió de Kukai quedándose viendo de frente:

–– No puedo dejar que alguien se nos adelante y destruyan los sueños de las personas de aquí así que te pediré que te escondas por mientras…

Zuki sabía que Kukai lo hacía para cuidarla…

Y…

En parte ella le obedecería ya que solo sería una molestia…

La rubia asintió aun un tanto temblorosa, Kukai sonrió y se alejo rápidamente:

–– ¡Procura protegerte mientras atrapo a los Huevos X!

Zuki corrió a una tienda de peluches:

–– "A veces soy tan inútil… desearía…"

Observó el Humpty Lock silenciosamente recordando a Amuleto Corazón:

–– "Desearía ser como Amuleto Corazón…"

Taki la observaba de lejos sin decir nada…

Kukai sonrió entre dientes siguiendo de cerca a los huevos X:

–– ¡No escaparan tan fácil, los atrapare uno por uno!

Él sabía que sería una tarea extenuante más Amu no estaba para purificarlos así que debía atraparlos para enviárselos o contactarla…

La velocidad de los huevos era inmensa sin decir que eran suficientes como para llenar el centro comercial, Kukai de vez en cuando era impactado por algún huevo X que se renegaba a ser capturado, Zuki realmente se sentía inútil…

Como si todo lo que hacía no era suficiente…

Era inútil…

Sus labios se movieron lentamente gesticulando:

–– Inútil…

Kukai pudo oírla entre todas las voces diciendo lo mismo…

Era la voz de Zuki la cual parecía algo desesperanzada por no poder ayudar:

–– No soy como Amu…

Oprimió el Humpty Lock contra su pecho:

–– No soy como Amuleto Corazón…

Los huevos X se dirigieron a Zuki la cual estaba enrollada contra varios peluches:

–– No hay nada que pueda hacer…

Más de improvisto unas garras destruyeron los huevos que estaban delante de la rubia:

–– ¡Zuki!

La voz de Ikuto resonó en sus oídos más su rostro seguía inerte:

–– ¿¡Qué demonios te sucede Zuki!?

Zuki elevó el rostro topándose con los ojos azules del joven más los de ella estaban opacos:

–– No hay esperanza de que sea como Amuleto Corazón

Ikuto notó que la rubia sostenía el Humpty Lock con la mano temblorosa:

–– ¡Es lógico que no serás nunca Amuleto Corazón!

Ikuto la tomó de los hombros seriamente la joven entristeció al oír esas palabras:

–– Lo sabia… la prefieres… ella es mejor… es inu…

Más no pudo finalizar la frase puando los labios de Ikuto se posaron en los de la rubia asombrándola…

Todo a su alrededor fue silencio…

Solo se podía oír los corazones de ambos…

Los ojos de Zuki retomaron el brillo y con ello un rubor en sus mejillas…

Los labios de Ikuto estaban posados tiernamente…

Tenía los ojos cerrados…

Podía verlo…

Su cuerpo temblaba y se puso frio…

Más nada le parecía importante que ese beso…

Ikuto despego sus labios lentamente dejando respirar a la joven:

–– Procura no volver a creerte inútil… Zuki…

Y dicho esto de un brinco se alejo yendo detrás de los huevos X…

No podía decir nada…

Su corazón palpitaba demasiado y su rostro parecía hervirle…

Soltó un gran suspiro…

Se paso los dedos de sus frías y temblorosas manos por los labios…

Ese había sido

Su

Primer beso…

Zuki pudo oír la voz de Amu y miro algo embobada a su lado notando que Amu y Tadase estaba ahí, Amu suspiro aliviada:

–– Me alegra saber que no estás herida…

Tadase asintió:

–– Así es, yo estoy igual de aliviado…

Zuki algo embobada asintió extendiéndole la mano entregándole el Humpty Lock a Amu:

–– Tuyo… de la vez pasada…

Amu suspiro aliviada:

–– Pensé que lo había perdido, gracias Zuki ahora podre ayudar a Kukai

Zuki sonrió más hace poco Ikuto la había besado y luego se había ido a pelear contra los huevos X…

O…

¿Había sido su imaginación?

Pero…

Le parecía real…

Ran dio un brinco alado de Amu sonriendo:

–– ¡Vamos Amu-Chan!

Amu asintió transformándose en Amuleto Corazón, Zuki no comprendía cómo se habían encontrado con las chara´s de Amu y como sabían el paradero de Kukai…

Sonrió suponiendo que Kukai había llamado a los demás para que le ayudaran…

Pero…

Las charas de Amu…

Eso era raro…

Amu sonrió alejándose de un brinco para combatir a los huevos X:

–– ¡Es hora de purificar estos sueños!

Kukai sonrió aliviado:

–– Necesitaba refuerzos

Amu asintió ayudando a Kukai, Zuki algo fuera de sí miro a Tadase:

–– Deberías de ayudarles…

Tadase asintió, podía sentir el ambiente tenso…

La última vez que habían hablado se había comportado como un idiota con ella…

Zuki parecía un poco resentida…

Más antes de salir de la tienda Tadase le sonrió:

–– Espero que todo este arreglado…

La rubia lo miro confundida más el rubio prosiguió:

–– Me comporte como un gran idiota… espero que me perdones…

Y sin decir más se alejo a pelear, Zuki oprimió su pecho con la mano sin comprender como un mar de emociones la invadían…

0o0oo0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo0o0

Riku salió del centro comercial sosteniéndose la cabeza:

–– No volveré a hacer mas el trabajo de otro… me duele la cabeza…

Yuu salió detrás de una estatua serio:

–– ¡Ey niño!

El joven se alarmo y grito al ser asustado:

–– ¿Quién, que?

Pero al divisar al profesor se relajo:

–– Ah… es el profesor

Yuu bamboleo la pócima seriamente;

–– ¿Y?

Riku señalo rascándose la cabeza:

–– Se salió de control y ahora Zuki quedo adentro… pero no parecía tener el Humpty Lock sea lo que sea…

Yuu observo el edificio perplejo…

¿Pero que le pasaba?

Lo que le importaba era el Humpty Lock…

Era solo eso…

Nikaidou le arrojo la poción dejándoselo a la suerte a Riku y corrió en dirección al centro comercial, Riku logro atrapar la poción confundido:

–– ¿Qué le pico al profesor?

Más se encogió de hombros esperando a Zuki:

–– Sea como sea te beberás esta pócima amor mío…

0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0oo0

La batalla contra los huevos X parecía un desafío para los presentes, Zuki observaba molesta y dando directivas:

–– ¡Golpéalo Kukai! ¡Purifícalos Amu! ¡Tadase cuida a Amu!

Más sus ojos buscaban a Ikuto el cual parecía no estar…

Se mordió el labio frustrado:

–– ¿Fue mi impresión?

Más parecía que lo era…

Aun que la presión de los labios parecía aun grabada…

Podía sentir una y otra vez ese beso…

Más no pudo notar que varios huevos X se dirigían a la tienda de peluches donde Zuki estaba, Amu grito en dirección a Zuki:

–– ¡Zuki-Chan!

Los jóvenes estaban ocupados más Zuki los diviso y pretendió esconderse pero tropezó con la alfombra del local cayendo al suelo:

–– ¡Maldición!

Zuki se cubrió el rostro con un brazo y cerró los ojos más fueron apartados por un golpe de portafolio, Zuki abrió los ojos topándose con la espalda del profesor Yuu sorprendiéndose:

–– ¡Profesor!

Los huevos volaron hacia todas las direcciones en cámara lenta…

El cabello de Zuki se meció con una ráfaga…

Los ojos sorprendidos de la rubia brillaban de asombro…

Yuu volteo extendiéndole la mano:

–– ¡Larguémonos Shido-San!

Por una extraña razón la voz del dulce profesor sonó dura y firme lo cual le facilito levantarse y tomar su mano:

––Nikaidou-San…

El hombre fijo su vista hacia los guardianes y noto que Amu llevaba el Humpty Lock:

–– "Todo este tiempo persiguiendo a Zuki… y era Amu la que tenía el Humpty Lock todo este tiempo…"

Yuu y Zuki corrían esquivando los huevos X, era más difícil salir que entrar…

Zuki miro a su profesor el cual corría seriamente:

–– "¿Qué le sucede a Nikaidou…? Actúa raro…"

Más al decir esto tropezó cayendo al suelo, Nikaidou se acerco a ella:

–– ¡Shido-San!

La rubia rápidamente se reincorporo algo adolorida por la caída de rodillas:

–– Estoy bien, solo me golpee

Nikaidou aun preocupado fijo sus ojos verde mate en los dorados de Zuki:

–– ¿Puedes seguir corriendo?

La joven asintió y se levanto algo torpe:

–– Si… solo me duelen las rodillas…

El profesor rápidamente tomo a Zuki de la mano y la jalo haciéndola correr a su par:

–– Ya me encargare de ver si estás bien afuera…

¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

¿Desde cuándo se preocupaba por los jóvenes?

¿Desde cuándo se preocupaba?

No lo entendía…

Había surgido de la nada…

Esa necesidad de ayudarla…

Zuki lo miro extrañada mientras corrían:

–– ¿Está bien profesor?

El hombre asintió con el fin de abandonar el centro comercial:

–– Ahora si…

Zuki se dejo caer agotada en el suelo:

–– Nikaidou…

El profesor miro a la joven la cual le sonreía aunque algo deprimida:

–– Gracias… era un verdadero estorbo…

Yuu noto la expresión de la joven y se acerco lentamente:

–– No tienes que agradecerme… lo hice porque sabía que necesitarías ayuda…

Y le extendió la mano, la joven la tomó para levantarse:

–– Estoy en deuda con usted profesor… cuando precise lo que sea estoy a las ordenes

Era una perfecta oportunidad…

Zuki ofrecía una oportunidad muy importante…

Gracias a ella podría tener el Humpty Lock…

Estaba tentado…

Pero…

La sonrisa de Zuki le impedía hacerlo, Yuu coloco una mano en su bolsillo y otra tomó su portafolio alejándose:

–– No necesito más… lo máximo que podría pedirte seria que hicieras unas tareas extras…

Zuki suspiro resignada arrepintiéndose de haberle debido algo ya que ahora debía entregar el doble de la tarea…

Yuu se alejaba algo distraído…

Esa chica...

Miro hacia atrás notando que Zuki le saludaba sonriendo, Nikaidou se sonrojo y molesto se fue caminando velozmente…

Zuki se cruzo de brazos:

–– ¿Se encontrara bien el profesor?...

La mano de Kukai se poso en su hombro distrayéndola:

–– He aquí algo que olvidaste Zuki-chan…

La joven observó como el joven todo magullado le extendía el oso de felpa:

–– Esta deshecho pero…

La rubia sonrió y tomó el oso de felpa:

–– No importa…

Kukai la miro confundido:

–– ¿Enserio?

La rubia tocó con la punta de un dedo la frente del joven:

–– Se parece a ti, todo desarmado…

Kukai sonrió rascándose la cabeza:

–– Tienes razón

Ambos reían…

Lo podía observar…

Frunció el seño fijando la mirada hacia Kukai:

–– Él principito no es un gran desafío pero tu… estaré observándote…

Ikuto celoso los observaba, Yoru se rasco la cabeza aburrido:

–– Ikuto-Ñya… esto es aburrido, ¡vamos a comer algo!

Más Ikuto nada decía, no dejaba de mirar a los dos jóvenes más se alarmo cuando Zuki saco un pañuelo y comenzó a limpiarle el rostro…

No sabía de qué hablaban…

Y por el momento no estaría interesado más antes de irse diviso a Amu la cual miraba el cielo con sus chara´s…

Podía sentir que también amaba a Amu…

Pero…

Sentía que su corazón se dividía en dos…

Amu Hinamori…

Y

Zuki Shido…

¿Cuál era a la que amaba?...

Se tomó la cabeza confundido:

–– Yoru… vámonos ahora… tengo que alejarme de aquí…

Él chara asintió cambiando de personalidad y alejándose más Amu pudo divisar a Black Lynx brincando de edificio a edificio:

–– Ikuto…

Por un momento sus miradas se cruzaron:

–– Amu…

Ikuto frunció el seño y se alejó, Amu oprimió su pecho…

Cuando Tadase la había besado…

Había creído que todo el sentimiento hacia Ikuto se había desvanecido…

Pero…

Parecía lo contrario…

Era como si hubiera incrementado…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o00oo00oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0oo00oo0

El cielo azul era iluminado por los rayos del sol dándole pinceladas de color naranja a tal amplio intemperie, Kukai había accedido a acompañar a Zuki a su casa, la joven suspiro aliviada mirando al castaño:

–– Es una suerte que le hubiera regresado el Humpty Lock a Amu… siento que me saque algo de encima…

El castaño rio entre dientes:

–– Esa Amu… no pierde la cabeza por qué no puede…

Zuki y Kukai rieron se podía sentir una atmosfera cálida, la rubia sonrió:

–– Pase un lindo día Kukai…

El joven se rasco la cabeza nervioso y sonrió sonrojado:

–– Cuando quieras Zuki… me agrado salir contigo…

Zuki asintió abrazando el oso de felpa:

–– A demás tengo un nuevo peluche ¿No es hermoso?

El joven asintió observándola dulcemente:

–– Si lo es…

La rubia hizo un mohín recordando el ascensor:

–– Espero que nuestra próxima salida no incluya ascensores ni huevos X

El joven lanzó una carcajada:

–– ¿Es que acaso te molesto que interrumpieran la…?

La joven le miro curiosa al notar que no acabo la oración:

–– ¿La…?

¿Qué cosas estaba pensando?, NO HABIA SIDO UNA CITA, solo habían salido para comprar los adornos los cuales no lograron comprar:

–– Ahora que lo recuerdo, olvidamos los adornos para el festival…

Zuki pudo notar como Kukai había evadido su duda rápidamente, tendría su razón para hacerlo así que por mientras no insistiría, solo asintió dejando hablar a Kukai:

–– Al regreso los comprare…

Zuki solo observaba lo rápido y nerviosa que sonaba la voz de Kukai, en parte le hacía gracia pero…

La otra parte era curiosidad del porque esos nervios…

Zuki iba a preguntarle pero ya habían llegado a su casa:

–– Escoltada Zuki-chan

Dijo Kukai en tono burlón, Zuki le enseño la lengua sonriendo:

–– Bobo no soy una princesa para ser escoltada

El joven sonrió asintiendo:

–– Cierto eres el dragón de la torre

La rubia chillo de rabia al ver las carcajadas que lanzaba Kukai:

–– ¡Kukai Souma, te saldrá cara esa!

El castaño comenzó a alejarse, Zuki sonrió saludándolo mientras se iba:

–– "No es un mal muchacho… me divertí mucho…"

Antes de alejarse más Kukai dio un vistazo mas divisando que Zuki había ingresado y no pudo evitar sonreír:

–– "Estaré esperando otra salida como esta Zuki-chan"

Y sin decir más se alejo sonriendo como un tonto

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Zuki entro a la casa sonriendo:

–– ¡Estoy de regreso!

Mishi corrió hacia ella:

–– Pequeña dormilona, ¿Cómo estás? Disculpa si te he desatendido lo que sucedió fue que he tenido mucho trabajo y salidas con amigos…

Zuki lleno el bol de Mishi de galletas, la perrita corrió a devorarlas:

–– Come despacio, iré a cambiarme así jugamos un poco Mishi

La dálmata ni se inmuto de lo dicho por Zuki y siguió comiendo, la rubia entro a su cuarto dejando el oso y su bolso en el suelo:

–– Esto fue agotador… no sabía que salir con amigos era así…

Sonrió amarrándose el cabello:

–– "Kukai es un chico maravilloso… es alguien que puedo considerar mi amigo…"

Recordó la valentía de atraparla y pelear con los huevos X solo, el oso de felpa y el ascensor…

Definitivamente el era alguien en que podía confiar…

Más eso labios se le vinieron a la mente y no evito acariciar los labios con los dedos:

–– ¿Fue un sueño? Parecía real…

Más una voz detrás de ella resonó:

–– ¿Crees que fue un sueño?

Zuki volteo viendo a Ikuto y se cubrió la boca sorprendida:

–– ¡Ikuto!

El joven sonrió ante la actitud de Zuki y se acerco lentamente:

–– ¿Por qué cubres tu boca temes ser besada?

La rubia tomó un cepillo e hizo un ademan como si lo fuera a golpear con él:

–– ¡No des un paso más si no te golpeare!

Ikuto sonrió dando otro paso sin miedo alguno:

–– No creo que lo hagas…

Zuki frunció el seño e intento golpearlo más su mano fue detenida por el agarre de Ikuto, la rubia se ruborizo al ser empujada contra la pared de su dormitorio:

–– ¿A que le temes?

Los ojos de Zuki comenzaron a humedecerse al oír esa pregunta:

–– Al dolor… a que me lastimen… a sufrir…

Ikuto no esperaba esa respuesta y soltó la mano de la joven, la rubia soltó unas lágrimas:

–– Zuki…

Ikuto se acerco lentamente haciendo que la rubia cerrara los ojos temerosa más sintió un abrazo…

Cálido…

Firme…

Y protector:

–– No temas por eso… te protegeré de todo Zuki…

Las lágrimas se derramaron sin parar y se aferro a Ikuto con fuerza sorprendiéndolo un poco al ver a la Zuki fuerte quebrarse…


	16. Chapter 16: ¿Ikuto es mi guardaespaldas?

Shugo Chara Zuki no Tamago! ¡Nuevo capítulo! :D

¡Disfrútenlo!

Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, solo los "OC´S".

**Capitulo 16: "¿Ikuto es mi guardaespaldas?"**

La sensación le era diferente…

El deseo que tenia hacia la rubia extrañamente había cambiado…

Él quería estar con ella…

Pero esta vez para resguardarla en sus fuertes brazos…

Zuki se aferraba a Ikuto…

No quería volver a amar...

No después de lo sucedido con Riku…

Más su corazón latía rápidamente al sentir que estaba junto a Ikuto:

–– Ya no tienes por qué temer Zuki…

No entendía las palabras que le dirigía Ikuto ya que era algo casi imposible dejar de temerle al amor, se aferró a la ropa del joven con sus finas manos:

–– Es imposible… no puedo… No puedo Ikuto…

Al decir esto Zuki intento apartarse más era en vano los brazos fuertes de Ikuto no la dejaban escapar:

–– Ikuto… déjame… suéltame… es tarde para que intentes rescatar mis sentimientos…

Ikuto le susurro al odio sin dejarla:

–- No tienes que temer… no recibirás un rechazó de mi parte…

La rubia se sorprendió ante tales palabras…

¿Quién le dijo que le temía al rechazo?

Ella…

No le temía a eso…

¿O sí?

No tenía a donde huir…

La pared en su espalda e Ikuto aferrándose firmemente contra ella…

No lo entendía

¿Qué pretendía con todo esto?

Ikuto la miro de perfil sin alejarse de ella:

–– No quiero alejarme de ti… quiero estar a tu lado para siempre…

¿Eso era una declaración?

Era difícil de entender…

El amor se había vuelto complicado para ella…

No lograba comprenderlo más sabia que abarcaba un gran sentimiento hacia Ikuto…

Pero no sabía si era amor o atracción…

Ikuto se desprendió de ella quedándose enfrentado aferrando sus brazos…

Zuki miraba el suelo pensativa…

No sabía que sentir más la voz de Ikuto la saco de los pensamientos:

–– Te amo… Zuki Shido

La rubia rápidamente lo miro a los ojos fijamente sin comprender nada:

–– ¿Es una broma no?

El joven negó sonriendo dulcemente:

–– Nunca te diría algo así para jugar contigo… de verdad te amo…

El corazón le dio un brinco al oír esas palabras…

Pero…

No sabía que hacer o que responderle:

–– Ikuto…

El joven sonrió solo mirándola:

–– No tienes por qué darme una respuesta ahora… solo quería hacerte saber lo que siento…

No comprendía porque en esa situación le había dicho eso…

Tampoco comprendía por qué no tenía la respuesta a pesar que su corazón palpitaba velozmente, Ikuto volvió a arrinconarla contra la pared:

–– Ikuto… espera… yo aun…no se…

La voz de Zuki sonaba nerviosa y parecía quedarse sin aliento, Ikuto no se detuvo y lentamente dirigió su rostro hacia el de la rubia:

–– Ya no puedo… tengo que besarte otra vez…

Los ojos sorprendidos miraron a los de Ikuto, trago saliva y sintió que su cuerpo se debilitaba:

–– ¿Entonces… no fue… un sueño?

Ikuto entrecerró los ojos suspirando al punto de estar nariz con nariz:

–– No… y si hubiera sido por mi… te hubiera besado por más tiempo…

Su rostro comenzaba a sonrojarse al sentir la respiración de Ikuto tan cercana a ella, su mirada no se desenfocaba de sus labios…

¿Por qué se comportaba a la defensiva?

Era Ikuto Tsukiyomi un chico hartamente guapo y misterioso con una mirada apasionada y unos dedos firmes y suaves, el joven acariciaba los labios de Zuki con sus dedos haciendo que esta se sonrojara aun más:

–– ¿Q…q… que quieres de mi?

Ikuto sonrió dirigiendo sus labios a los de Zuki:

–– Lo quiero todo… quiero que seas solo mía… de nadie más…

El corazón le latió aun más…

Nadie en su vida había sido tan posesivo que el…

No es que fuera malo si no que era diferente:

–– no… lo confundes… hace unas semanas que nos conocemos… no puedes estar tan locamente enamorado de mi… simplemente no es correcto…

Se detuvo mirándola fijamente:

–– El amor no tiene esos tabús… simplemente amas… no te importa nada…

Podía entender lo que le decía…

Hacía ya mucho tiempo que no se enamoraba…

Se volvía a preguntar lo mismo que aquella vez cuando Ikuto se quedo en su casa:

–– "¿En verdad estoy locamente enamorada de Ikuto?"

Ikuto fue a dirigir sus labios para besarla más rápidamente Zuki coloco su mano cubriendo la boca de Ikuto:

–– ¡ESPERA N…N…NO PUEDO!

El de cabello azulado elevo una ceja confundido sin decir nada, Zuki continuo excusándose:

–– No es que no quiera… digo que no pueda pero… no estoy lista para iniciar una relación… a demás… tú no sabes controlarte y una cosa llevara a la otra y no podría…

Ikuto mordió sensualmente la mano que cubría su boca, Zuki chillo avergonzada sacando la mano:

–– ¡DEJA DE HACER ESE TIPO DE COSAS IKUTO!

Él joven tomó las muñecas y trabo las piernas de Zuki con su cuerpo estando contra ella:

–– ¿Qué tipo de cosas? ¿Desearte es malo?

Zuki se mordió el labio y continúo sin detenerse a pesar de los nervios al sentir el cuerpo del joven contra el suyo:

–– Estas… cosas… te comportas como todo un pervertido… y no me dejas moverme…

Ikuto rio mordiendo la oreja de Zuki sensualmente:

–– No es mi culpa sentirme atraído a ti Zuki… ¿Es tan difícil creer que no pasaría nada más que un beso?

Negó algo paralizada al sentir el susurro de la voz de Ikuto:

–– No… sabes que no eres de controlarte… deberías aprender a tratar una dama como otros...

Ikuto enserio el rostro mirándola fijamente:

–– Y… ¿El ejemplo a seguir seria Kukai?

Zuki se sorprendió, ella no mencionaría a Kukai ya que era su amigo pero jamás podría compararlos…

O ¿acaso lo iba a hacer antes de que Ikuto lo mencionara?

La rubia lo miro fijamente intentando buscar respuesta más sabia que Ikuto había dado en el blanco, el joven suspiro liberándola:

–– Ya veo… bien no te estorbare… por el momento…

Quería decirle algo…

Pero no sabía que…

Ikuto retrocedió seriamente:

–– El chico no es como Hotori… pero no encuentro las palabras para decirte lo que siento en el momento…

Zuki respiro agitada, quería decirle algo…

Lo había lastimado…

Eso lo sabía…

Pero…

Las palabras no le salían, Ikuto respingo dando un brinco fuera de la habitación:

–– Nos veremos…

La rubia corrió hacia la ventana con la esperanza de lograr atraparlo más era tarde:

–– Ikuto…

No entendía por qué le había comparado con Kukai…

Pero de algo sabia…

Lo había lastimado…

Él le había declarado sus sentimientos y ella a cambio…

Zuki corrió hacia la puerta:

–– ¿Qué he hecho?...

Sus padres entraban con algunas bolsas:

––Buenos días Zuki-chan…

Zuki no se detuvo saludándolos mientras corría:

–– ¡Buenas mamá y papá, tengo prisa lo siento!

Sus padres no comprendían que Zuki estaba apresurada por alcanzar a Ikuto:

–– ¡IKUTO!

La desesperación le invadía el corazón…

¿Qué pasaba si no lo volvía a ver?

Sacudió su cabeza y continúo corriendo:

–– "No puedo pensar en eso… no sé porque pero… no encontraría la misma felicidad en mi vida si no está conmigo… aunque sea… mi amigo…"

Comenzaba a anochecer aun más…

Era peligroso salir a esas horas…

Pero…

Sabía que Ikuto no permitiría que le sucediera nada…

Zuki observó hacia ambos lados de la plaza donde una vez se habían reunido:

–– ¡Ikuto ¿Dónde estás? Quiero hablar contigo!

No había respuesta de Ikuto por la plaza, Zuki no se detendría y se alejó de la plaza:

–– ¡IKUTO!

Más en la plaza encima de un árbol se encontraba Ikuto recostado mirando el cielo, Yoru se asomó para ver como se alejaba la joven:

–– Ikuto… ¿No iras a arreglar las cosas con ella-Ñya?

El joven respingo molesto cerrando los ojos:

–– No me interesa Yoru… que resuelva sus problemas con el príncipe de turno…

Él chara se sorprendió ante las duras palabras del joven:

–– ¿Estas enfadado Ikuto?...

Ikuto miro a la dirección en donde se había marchado Zuki:

–– Ella cree que solo quiero abusar de ella y abandonarla… y pone de ejemplo a ese futbolista…

Yoru no sabía que decirle más lo que había sucedido entre ellos había sido muy fuerte…

Ikuto suspiro estaba yendo en contra de ser corazón…

Más no podía darse el lujo de rebajarse a correr de nuevo hacia ella…

Zuki debía de odiarlo…

Y él se odiaba por no poder corresponderle a Zuki…

0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A unas cuadras delante una Zuki agotada se detuvo respirando agitadamente:

–– No está… se fue de aquí por mi culpa…

Las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos haciéndola sentirse miserable…

No entendía el por qué había sido tan cruel con Ikuto…

Se restregó los ojos:

–– ¿Por qué estoy llorando? Yo fui quien lo lastimo… lo trate de pervertido y le escupí en la cara cuando me dijo que me amaba… soy de lo peor…

Zuki decidió emprender la marcha hacia su casa más cuando volteo se encontró con un tipo el cual sonreía lascivamente:

–– ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? Una dulce niñita que escapo de casita con su pijama

Zuki retrocedió aterrada:

–– Largo… aléjense de mi…

El bandido se relamió caminando hacia la rubia:

–– Dulce princesa somos tus amigos no vamos a dañarte mucho…

La rubia reacciono al sentir que se topo con otro sujeto en su espalda la cual le atrapo los brazos:

–– Podríamos ganar dinero con esta preciosura

Zuki comenzó a forcejear:

–– ¡Suéltenme!

El bandido de adelante sonrió tomándole el mentón:

–– Ganaríamos mucho dinero con tu delicado cuerpo… sin decir que probaría cada parte de ti preciosa…

Zuki sin pensarlo pateo la ingle del sujeto fuertemente, él otro secuas corrió a socorrerlo:

–– ¿Te golpeo muy fuerte?

El bandido se retorcía de dolor más le grito rudamente:

–– ¡TRAEME A ESA MALDITA ZORRA Y NO DEJES QUE ESCAPE!

El tipo obedeció y comenzó a seguirla, Zuki le llevaba la delantera más el sujeto no parecía rendirse:

–– ¡DEJA DE CORRER PRECIOSA EL TIO HACHIRO NO QUIERE LASTIMARTE!

Zuki cerró los ojos mientras corría no quería pensar que le sucedería si esos sujetos la atrapaban más solo pudo gritar el nombre de aquel a quien buscaba:

–– ¡IKUTO!

Más tropezó cayendo bruscamente contra el pavimento, se quejo más al intentarse reincorporar el sujeto llamado Hachiro le coloco un pie en la espalda obligándola a caer:

–– Muy astuta pero a la vez estúpida…

La rubia volvió a gritar temerosa:

–– ¡AYUDA, IKUTO!

Más el sujeto la tomó del cabello y comenzó a arrastrarla de él:

–– Te llevaremos a esa camioneta y te usaremos para nuestros beneficios de seguro que gustara… a todas acaba gustándoles…

La chica protestaba e intentaba liberarse más le era casi imposible, Taki la cual sobrevolaba por los lugares diviso la escena:

–– ¡Zuki!

La chara voló hacia la rubia la cual pareció alegrarse al ver a Taki:

––¡Ikuto… Taki… Ikuto!

La chica solo repetía el nombre de Ikuto mientras era arrastrada por el sujeto, Taki noto que no podía hacer nada:

–– ¡Traeré a Ikuto te lo prometo!

Y con gran esfuerzo se alejo de Zuki, el sujeto se detuvo:

–– La conseguí Ryuto ¿Estas mejor?

El tipo fastidiado le propicio una patada a Zuki en las costillas:

–– Casi la perdimos ¿Por qué no le cubriste la maldita boca?

Hachiro se encogió de hombros:

–– No lo pensé solo fui a atraparla…

Ryuto la tomó del cabello levándola:

–– Te vas para adentro de la furgoneta y sin chillidos

Sin darle tiempo le coloco un paño con cloroformo:

–– Así se hacen los negocios…

Los dos hombres lanzaron a Zuki dentro de la furgoneta disponiéndose a partir…

0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0oo 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o

Taki buscaba con la mirada desesperadamente más no parecía encontrar nada:

–– Puedo sentir la energía de un chara… pero ¿En dónde?...

Más sin notarlo se topo con Yoru:

–– ¿Una Chara perdida?

Taki miro detrás de Yoru preocupada:

–– ¿No vienes con nadie más?

Yoru sonrió enseñando sus colmillos:

–– Ikuto-Ñya se quedo en el parque ya que se enfado con su novia…

Taki comenzó a sacudirlo hablando rápidamente, Yoru no alcanzaba a saber qué era lo que decía y la detuvo:

–– ¡Espera! lo único que logre escuchar fue "Soy Taki Zuki en problemas y furgoneta"

Taki se aferro al pecho del felino temblando:

–– Mi ama Zuki está en peligro necesito que me lleves con Ikuto… si algo le sucede a Zuki yo…

Yoru la consoló mientras volaban hacia el parque, ambos charas se habían presentado y el felino había logrado calmarla, el parque estaba en silencio absoluto Yoru se dirigió a donde estaba su amo:

––¡Ikuto!

El joven lo miro casi harto:

–– ¿Qué quieres?

Más se sorprendió al ver a Taki:

–– ¿Quién es ella?

Taki se dirigió a él y comenzó a jalarlo del cabello:

–– ¡Te necesitamos, Zuki te necesita!

Ikuto tomó a Taki de una de las orejas y suspiro:

–– Esto me pone de peor humor… no tengo intenciones de…

Más Yoru rápidamente le revelo lo sucedido:

–– Taki se encontró a Zuki en peligro…

Ikuto soltó a Taki alarmado:

–– ¿Qué le sucedió no regreso a casa?

Taki quejándose se arreglo las orejas:

–– Unos sujetos la secuestraron en una furgoneta y…

Más no necesito decir más ya que Ikuto frunció el seño:

–– Mi corazón… Ábrete…

Taki quedo asombrada ante tal performance podía maravillarse ante la transformación que podía hacer Ikuto junto a Yoru:

–– Un cambio de personalidad…

Sus atuendos cambiaron repentinamente mostrando a Black Lynx:

–– Cambio de personalidad: Black Lynx

Ikuto miro a Taki seriamente:

–– Enséñame por donde se fueron Taki…

La chara estaba maravillada por tal transformación, estaba admirada de los poderes del chara de Ikuto:

–– ¡Claro, me encargare de guiarlos!

Ikuto sonrió y siguió a Taki…

Más se sentía culpable ya que esto no hubiera sucedido si la hubiera ido a buscar…

Más estaba bastante dolido en el momento como para notar lo que le iba a suceder:

–– "Zuki… tienes que darme una señal para que sepa en donde estas… lo que sea"

Taki buscaba con la mirada mientras buscaban con la mirada…

Ikuto comenzó a usar el olfato para encontrar su aroma:

–– Parece que lo pude encontrar Taki…

La chara sonrió dando piruetas:

–– ¡¿A dónde se fue?!

El joven tomó a Taki depositándola sobre su cabeza y comenzó a correr rápidamente por encima de los tejados:

–– Aun debe de estar dentro de la furgoneta… ¿Era negra la furgoneta no?

Taki asintió, una sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro de Ikuto:

–– Los tengo…

0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

El jefe Ryuto conducía sonriendo:

–– Que bien se nos hizo venir a estos barrios, quien diría el premio que nos llevamos…

Hachiro cuidaba a la chica que permanecía dormida:

–– Da pena que tremenda belleza tenga que ser compartida por cualquiera…quisiera que fuera mía solamente…

Ryuto golpeo el volante rudamente:

–– ese es el problema contigo… siempre te enamoras de la mercadería…

El sujeto acaricio el rostro de Zuki provocando que esa hablara dormida:

–– Ikuto…

Hachiro se sorprendió al oír el nombre de dicho joven:

–– ¿Ryuto oíste eso? La chica dijo un nombre de un joven

El hombre chasqueo la lengua molestó:

–– Sera el ex novio, yo que se no me importa…

Mas sin previo aviso Ikuto salto enfrente del capo de la furgoneta aterrando al conductor:

–– Pero que mier…

Ikuto con un puño rompió el parabrisas sujetando al conductor de la ropa atrayéndolo contra el crista:

–– ¿Quién demonios eres?

Ikuto sonrió enseñando los colmillos:

–– Soy quien te enviara al infierno…

Al decir esto dio un brinco soltándolo y sin poder reaccionar la furgoneta impacto contra una columna, Ikuto camino hacia el vehículo furioso…

Más al abrirse las puertas traseras uno de los sujetos apuntaba a la cabeza de Zuki:

–– ¡Permanece quieto y no disparo!

Ikuto frunció el seño al ver el rostro de Zuki dormido y con algunos moretones y se dirigió alistando sus garras sin decir nada, el tipo retrocedía apuntándole:

–– ¡Voy a disparar!

En cuestión de segundos Ikuto apareció detrás del sujeto clavando sus garras en la mano donde tenía el arma, este retrocedió adolorido:

–– ¿Quién demonios eres?

Ikuto solo sonrió atrapando a Zuki en sus brazos:

–– Su guardaespaldas…

El tipo salió corriendo sosteniéndose la mano, Ikuto se arrodillo con Zuki en sus brazos:

–– Ey despierta…

Los ojos de Zuki se abrieron lentamente pero con pesadez:

–– Ikuto… viniste…

El joven sonrió asintiendo:

–– Te dije que siempre te protegería… aunque tenga que matar a quien sea… tu eres mi prioridad…

Zuki sonrió cayendo dormida en los brazos de Black Lynx:

–– Vamos a casa…

Y de un brinco se alejó más quien los observaba oprimió los puños:

–– Parece que no te rindes ¿Verdad Zuki Shido?

Utau se dio la media vuelta furiosa:

–– Ikuto es mío… nadie puede hacerlo feliz como yo lo hago…

Iru comenzó a reír mientras observaba a Utau:

–– Ya quiero ver cuando se ponga candente las cosas entre Zuki y tu Utau…

La rubia oprimía fuertemente sus puños:

–– El es mío…

Más Eru la observaba triste:

–– Utau…

La rubia continúo su camino con la sangre hirviendo mientras que Ikuto llevaba a Zuki devuelta a su casa…


	17. Chapter 17: Confesión de amor

Capitulo nuevo de Shugo Chara Zuki no Tamago!

Letra utilizada del tema Meikyuu Butterfly Cantada por Hoshina Utau seiyuu: Saitou Megumi

¡Disfrútenlo! :D

Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, solo los "OC´S".

**Capitulo 17: "Confesión de amor"**

Pudo sentir las cálidas mantas de su cama…

La suave almohada…

Los rayos de luz de sol apuntaban en su rostro permitiéndola despertar:

––… ¿Qué paso y dónde estoy?...

Pudo observar que se encontraba en su cama…

Apenas recordaba el incidente de ayer…

Le dolía un tanto la cabeza más al tomar asiento en su cama pudo oír un ronquido, Zuki miro la habitación:

–– ¿Qué fue ese…?

Más observo confundida el sillón donde se encontraba Ikuto durmiendo:

–– ¿Qué hace el aquí?...

Se lanzó de espaldas a la cama y se cubrió con las sabanas sonrojada:

–– "¿Qué demonios hace Ikuto en mi cuarto? ¡ ¿Qué clase de excusa pondré si mamá o papá lo ven?! ¿Qué voy a hacer?...

No podía quedarse ahí sin hacer nada…

Tenía que despertarlo…

Pero…

Antes observaría por entre las mantas:

–– "De seguro que de aquí puedo ver mejor sin que lo note ya que tal vez este simulando que duerme…"

Sentía que ya conocía las intenciones de Ikuto…

Solía jugarle bromas y llevarla hasta el límite…

Pero hoy no era el día para caer…

Hoy sería más astuta y lo espiaría hasta cerciorarse que durmiera verdaderamente:

–– "Ikuto… esta vez no serás más astuto… yo…"

Más al dirigir su mirada al sillón se encontró con este vacío:

–– ¿Qué… cómo es posible? …

Logro susurrar Zuki mientras miraba asombrada, la rubia pensaba levantarse más sintió como si alguien estuviera encima de ella aplastándola:

–– Mishi… abajo Mishi… estas pesada…

El peso seguía en ella más no podía permitir que su perrita le arruinara su plan e hizo un esfuerzo para sacarla sin destaparse:

–– Abajo Mishi…

Más alguien le contesto y no era Mishi:

–– No puedes castigar a un gato como lo haces con los perros… Prueba otra cosa…

No podía creerlo…

Esa voz era de Ikuto…

Jamás olvidaría ese tono burlón…

Zuki se destapó observando el rostro del joven…

Esto era alarmante…

Ikuto estaba encima de ella…

Y…

En una cama…

Zuki trago saliva queriéndose cubrir nuevamente:

–– ¡LOS RAYOS DE LUZ ME DAÑAN LA VISTA NO PUEDO SEGUIR DESCUBIERTA!

Más Ikuto tomó las muñecas de Zuki riendo burlonamente:

–– ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Solo quería decirte buenos días…

Zuki asintió intentándose soltar:

–– ¡buenos días y buenas noches tengo que seguir durmiendo!

El joven negó sonriendo al ver la actitud de Zuki:

–– Siempre encuentras la manera de hacerme reír, eres graciosa…

La rubia negó buscando la manera de cubrirse con las mantas:

–– Yo no graciosa yo impedir que intentes besarme o cualquier cosa que Ikuto siempre intenta hacerle a Zuki…

Ikuto soltó una carcajada dejándose caer completamente sobre la joven mientras cerraba los ojos pareciendo descansar:

–– No tienes remedio Zuki… no haría nada pervertido si tu no me lo pides…

Zuki se mantuvo en silencio…

Ikuto parecía estar descansando…

Se veía tierno mientras descansaba…

La rubia no pudo evitar mirarlo:

–– Ikuto…

El nombrado respondió aun con los ojos cerrados:

–– ¿Qué sucede?

No se acordaba cuando había comenzado todo entre ellos…

Pero…

El cariño que le tenía se incrementaba con el tiempo…

Podía sentir que a su vez era como un amigo…

De esos amigos que dicen "Te amo" cuando la chica no está preparada y en cambio esperan una vida entera…

Tal vez nadie lo entendiera…

Pero…

Podía sentir que se había convertido en un amigo para ella, Zuki sonrió mirando hacia un costado:

–– Gracias por estar siempre cuando te necesito Ikuto…

El joven abrió los ojos mirándola seriamente…

¿En verdad Zuki admitía que era agradable su presencia?

Siempre solía escapar de él…

Jamás haría algo que Zuki odiara…

Molestarla y levarla al límite era divertido para él…

Disfrutaba de su compañía…

Pero…

Siempre temería por EASTER…

Jamás permitiría que arrastraran a Zuki ahí…

Era suficiente querer sacar a Utau de ese infierno como para sumergir a Zuki en EASTER…

Había una atmosfera diferente a la de siempre...

Ikuto por primera vez podía estar sereno junto a ella…

Sin necesidad de besarla…

Solamente estar así…

Zuki podía ver que los ojos de Ikuto se posaban en los de ella:

–– "Es la primera vez que me siento serena y tranquila… está conmigo más puedo sentir como si fuera un gato abandonado que solo busca caricias y amor…"

Ikuto no logro esperarse que Zuki sonriera y acariciara su cabeza con ternura…

No estaba intimidada…

Solo le sonreía…

Ikuto cerró los ojos sintiendo las caricias:

–– "Zuki… me recuerdas mucho a mi madre… siempre tierna y amable con todos… siendo así lograste que me enamorara… y lograra respetarte…"

La caricia en la cabeza que recibía el joven lograba que Zuki sonriera al ver a Ikuto relajando el seño:

–– "Ikuto…"

Unos minutos pasaron…

Ambos permanecían así…

Sin decir nada…

Más Ikuto decidió romper el hielo:

–– Oye… Zuki…

La rubia se le quedo viendo y detuvo la caricia apoyando la mano en el cabello del joven:

–– ¿Sucede algo?

Ikuto se acomodo sonriendo:

–– Llamaron tus amigas y quieren que vayas al centro comercial con ellas para salir entre chicas…

El rostro de Zuki cambio mirándolo confundida:

–– Espera un segundo… ¿Dijiste que llamaron?

Ikuto asintió sonriendo más la rubia continua:

–– Y les atendió mamá ¿Cierto?

El joven negó abriendo los ojos mirándola fijamente:

–– Tus padres no están y ellos no saben que estoy en tu recamara… creen que me fui la noche que te deje aquí...

Zuki acerco el rostro al de Ikuto frunciendo el seño:

–– ¿Entonces atendiste tu? ¿Qué les dijiste y que te dijeron?

Parecía exaltada ante tal descubrimiento más Ikuto suspiro acostándose alado de ella:

–– Les dije que luego las llamabas y cuando preguntaron quien era… les dije que tu novio…

Zuki tomó asiento rápidamente y se lo quedo viendo:

–– ¡ ¿QUEEEEEEE?!

Ikuto sonrió sensualmente…

Había vuelto a hacer de las suyas…

Zuki se levanto rápidamente de la cama y corrió rápidamente al ropero para tomar el celular:

–– Tengo que llamar a Amu para confirmarles…

Ikuto solo la observaba corretear de un lado al otro nerviosa…

No podía resistirse a fastidiarla más mientras hablaba con Amu el joven quiso hablar pero rápidamente se distrajo con un ovillo de lana que le lanzo Zuki, las orejas, pata y cola le aparecieron, el joven comenzó a jugar manteniendo el silencio, Zuki suspiro aliviada:

–– De acuerdo Amu… en la plaza del centro adentro de un rato… si así acabamos con los preparativos de la fiesta primaveral…

Zuki acabo de hablar con Amu más Ikuto apareció detrás de la joven y rodeo su cintura de y apoyo el mentón en su hombro:

–– No negaste ni te opusiste con lo de nuestro noviazgo…

Zuki hizo un mohín enseñando otra bola de estambre:

–– Sera porque lo hablare allí… no quiero que interfieras o no habrá más ovillos de lana…

Ikuto observaba hipnotizado el ovillo de lana:

–– Se trato de que no quisiste dañar mis sentimientos…

Zuki lanzó el ovillo fuera de su cuarto provocando que Ikuto fuera en su búsqueda:

–– No se trató de eso… no puedo hablar estas cosas enfrente tuyo…

Y sin decir más cerró la puerta:

–– Vaya… estoy en un aprieto… ni siquiera quiero saber que me espera al llegar a casa cuando mamá y papá estén presentes…

Zuki suspiro más Taki sonrió encima de la cómoda:

–– Arriésgate, no siempre suceden las cosas como queremos, si algo sucedió entre tus padres e Ikuto ya sabrás que hacer luego

Zuki suspiro asintiendo:

–– Bien… no puedo demorar… luego me hare cargo de ese malentendido…

Taki suspiro resignada más Doka asintió sonriendo

0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0 o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo

Utau sonó sus tacos contra el duro suelo…

El escenario estaba repleto y sus fans aclamaban por ella, Iru rio alado del hombro:

–– Hoy cazaremos muchos huevos X, tal vez encontremos el Embrión…

Utau frunció el seño, las luces se encendieron y el público grito de euforia al oír el comienzo de Meikyuu Butterfly:

–– Abre tus brillantes ojos en la silenciosa noche  
La maravillosa noche cae en picada  
Llena del sonido de las pisadas  
De las patas de un sigiloso gato negro.

El público comenzó a emocionarse al escuchar el primer párrafo de la famosa canción de Utau, Yukari sonrió:

–– "Prosigue Utau… un poco más y todo tu publico nos entregaran los huevos X que necesitamos…"

La voz profunda de Utau parecía llegar a los corazones de la audiencia que cantaban su tema:

–– La silueta flotante bajo la luz de la luna

Dijo: "Vayamos por aquí" con una gran sonrisa…

Una sombra de deseo cubrió la retorcida ciudad

Mientras el ángel vagabundo descendía

Los fragmentos de amor

En los preciosos pensamientos que sostuve en mis brazos

No eran nuestro destino…

Utau deseaba con todo su corazón que Ikuto la pudiera oír…

Que estuviera ahí identificándose con el tema que había creado para él:

–– Cuando llegue el momento en que también estés durmiendo en alguna parte

¿Estarás teniendo dulces sueños?

Bésame mientras dormimos bajo el cielo estrellado.

Antes de iniciar el estribillo, Iru hizo aparecer alas detrás de su espalda:

–– ¡Esperemos encontrarlo Utau!

Yukari sonrió mirando al público:

–– "Esta es la mejor parte…"

Utau comenzó una coreográfica más pasional mientras el público se emocionaba:

–– No puedes mirarme, no puedes atraparme

Soy una mariposa perdida

Las alas ocultas en mi pecho, cantan por su libertad

Hasta a las personas que no pueden verlas

Utau finalizo señalando al publico comenzando a efectuar su trabajo, la mirada de los fans se torno vacía…

Parecían que no tenían propósito…

Sus sueños rotos…

Inútiles…

Los huevos X salieron dentro de los corazones, Yukari observo decepcionada:

–– Buen trabajo Utau más no está lo que buscamos…

La rubia frunció el seño y oprimió los puños:

–– "No voy a perder… Ikuto me lo agradecerá… yo le traeré el Embrión…"

Dicho esto bajo del escenario…

Insatisfecha…

Yukari sonrió comenzando a irse:

–– Parece que debemos dejarle el trabajo a Ikuto…

Utau frunció el seño…

Quería que Ikuto dejara de estar atrapado en EASTER…

Y haría lo que fuera por él…

Las cosas más sucias y deshonrosas por él…

Aunque él pareciera no alegrarse cuando se lo contaba…

0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o00oo0o0

Ikuto sonrió mientras caminaba a su lado acompañándola:

–– No pongas esa cara… solo pienso acompañarte por seguridad…

Zuki caminaba haciendo un mohín:

–– Ya te dije que puedo ir sola… no tengo cinco años…

Él joven suspiro mirándola de perfil:

–– Ese no es el punto… no puedo seguir permitiendo que te lastimen…

La rubia se lo quedo viendo silenciosamente:

–– "Esta protegiéndome… por eso quería venir conmigo…"

Yoru asintió jalándole el cabello a la joven:

–– Si señorita problemas no estuviera en el momento menos indicado no necesitarías que te siguiéramos…

Zuki se quejo y pico la nariz del felino:

–– Te permití que estuvieras en mi cabello pero no te permití que lo jales

Yoru reía al igual que Taki más Doka era el único alado de Ikuto el cual suspiraba al ver a la joven discutiendo con los dos chara´s:

–– ¿Estas completamente seguro de que te gusta?

Ikuto miro a Doka algo sorprendido:

–– ¿A qué viene esa pregunta Doka?

Él chara señalo a la rubia que estaba a los carterazos con los charas:

–– Es mi ama pero… dudo que encuentre novio si anda golpeando el aire… parece una loca y sin decir que no es nada atractiva…

Ikuto disimuladamente observo la silueta de Zuki al igual que su hermoso vestido acampanado estampado y su rubio cabello enrulado, sonrió al verla:

–– Opino lo mismo… no encontrara novio alguno…

Doka no comprendía la combinación de esa frase con la mirada enmelezada con la cual observaba a Zuki:

–– Eso no tiene sentido…

El joven sonrió cerrando sus ojos y bajando su cabeza un poco:

–– El amor nunca tiene sentido…

Al paso que llevaba la plaza estaba casi a sus narices, Zuki detuvo a Ikuto:

–– ¡Alto!

El joven se le quedo viendo haciendo un mohín:

–– ¿Y ahora qué?

La rubia señalo la plaza donde se podían ver a Yaya, Nadeshiko y Amu esperando:

–– Dijiste que si no se encontraban me alcanzabas hasta la plaza… pero como están tú…

Ikuto la tomó de los hombros sonriendo:

–– Lo sé… solo quiero que te cuides… agende mi numero en tus contactos por si me necesitas…

Zuki rápidamente tomó su teléfono para supervisar, los charas reían ante la situación, Taki suspiro:

–– El amor… no hay nada mejor que el comienzo de un romance…

Yoru y Doka reían juntos:

–– ¿Oíste eso Yoru? No entendí nada

El felino asintió:

–– Eso fue taaaaan ridículo-Ñya

Taki sin pensarlo los golpeo rudamente, los chara iban a protestar más el chillido de Zuki los distrajo:

–– ¡ ¿Queeeeeeeeee, Pusiste tu nombre y entre comillas "NOVIO"?!

Ikuto sonrió empujando la frente de Zuki:

–– Tonta… eso te servirá como caso de emergencia… las mujeres sin novio son más propensas a ser acosadas… más teniéndome a mi tienes asegurada tu vida…

Le era vergonzoso…

Ikuto figuraba como NOVIO en su celular…

Si sus padres veían eso…

Más parecía que Ikuto hablaba enserio…

Zuki suspiro asintiendo:

–– Pero solo en caso de emergencia, esto no dice nada a demás te olvidas que la chica también tiene que…

Más Ikuto tomó el mentón de Zuki besándola dulcemente…

Su corazón dio un brinco…

Eran los mismos labios que aquella vez en el centro comercial…

Había sido Ikuto quien la había besado esa vez…

Los charas observaban estupefactos…

Ikuto la besaba con toda la dulzura…

Se sentía extraña…

Le faltaba el aire y no podía moverse…

Todo el cuerpo le tembló…

Sus labios se separaron dejándola respirar, su rostro estaba teñido por el sonrojar y su corazón acelerado palpitaba, Ikuto sonrió mirándola:

–– Desearía que te lo pensaras…

Zuki observaba en silencio al joven el cual parecía estar proponiéndosele…

¿Acaso podía darle una respuesta?

Debía de pensárselo…

Ya que no sabía que sentir o que decir…

La rubia sonrojada se dio la media vuelta corriendo a la plaza, Ikuto observo a la joven alejándose:

–– Doka… Taki…

Los dos Charas lo miraron atentamente, Ikuto prosiguió:

–– Manténganla segura…

Taki asintió arrastrando a Doka consigo:

–– De acuerdo Ikuto, veré si también consigo que te dé una respuesta…

El joven observo alejarse a los charas de Zuki y suspiro:

–– EASTER estaba tras ella el primer día de clase…

Yoru miro a Ikuto confundido:

–– ¿A qué te refieres Ikuto-Ñya?

Ikuto frunció el seño observando a las personas de la plaza:

–– Zuki tiene tres Charas al igual que Amu… pero Zuki aun no es un Guardián… EASTER quiere a Zuki para conseguir el Embrión…

Yoru se sorprendió ante tal deducción de Ikuto y miro a la misma dirección:

–– Quieres decir que… ¿Todas las cosas que le sucedieron fueron a causa de EASTER?...

El joven asintió seriamente:

–– Kazomi Hoshina está enterado de que Zuki suele estar junto a mi… su plan debe de ser que se enamore de mi y luego… convertirla en su marioneta…

El chara lo miro algo triste:

–– Pero… Ikuto… Acabas de proponerle ser su novio-Ñya… ¿No crees que eso favorecerá a EASTER?

Ikuto oprimió los puños al oír a Yoru…

Era cierto…

Había cometido un error…

Pero…

Dudaba que alguien lo siguiera, Yoru lo miro:

–– Ikuto-Ñya…

El joven miro a Yoru:

–– Pensaremos en algo que repare mi acto imprudente… más no pienso retractarme…

Yoru asintió siguiendo a Ikuto el cual comenzaba a alejarse:

–– "Estaré esperando tu respuestas… Zuki…"

0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0oo0o0 0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Zuki observo cómo se alejaba Ikuto…

La había besado…

Poso sus dedos en los labios…

Había sido una sensación extraña…

Jamás había pensado en sentir los labios de Ikuto…

De solo recordarlo su piel se ponía de gallina…

Más las voces de las chicas le sacaron del trance, Yaya se le lanzó encima:

–– ¡Yaya extrañar a Zuki-Chi!

La rubia un tanto confundida sonrió:

––– ¡Yaya! Hacia tanto que no nos veíamos

La pelirroja oprimía con fuerza a Zuki:

–– ¡Si tan solo hubieras pedido nuestros números de celular hubiéramos estado más en contacto!

Zuki asintió sonriendo nerviosa:

–– Cierto… es que aun no me acostumbro a tener que dar mi numero a amigos

Nadeshiko sonrió tomándola de las manos:

–– No te preocupes por eso, de ahora en más lograras acostumbrarte a nosotros ¿Verdad Amu-Chan?

La de cabello rosa asintió sonriendo:

–– Es cierto me sucedió lo mismo cuando llegue a la academia y tenía que hacer amigos nuevos

Zuki asintió sonriendo a sus amigas:

–– Tienen razón, les pasare mi número antes de entrar al centro comercial

Las chicas emocionadas sacaron sus celulares, eran hermosos y de colores bastante femeninos con colgantes y brillos, Zuki miro su celular el cual tenía al apariencia de "TELEFONO PROMEDIO RECIEN COMPRADO"

Era un tanto vergonzoso ya que el glamur y la feminidad que tenían los de sus amigas eran increíbles, daba vergüenza mostrarlo más las chicas estaban tan ocupadas pidiéndole el número, Zuki sonreía al recibir los mensajes de sus amigas más el de Yaya le dejo roja y sorprendida:

–– "Es un secreto entre nosotras pero… ¿Es cierto que tienes novio?"

Zuki observo a Yaya la cual le guiño el ojo, la rubia forzó una sonrisa:

–– Gracias chicas…

Pepe miro a Taki la cual le enseño la lengua:

–– ¿Que observan fenómenos?

Pepe se rasco la cabeza mirando a Doka:

–– ¿Ella es la otra chara de Zuki?

Doka asintió rascándose la cabeza:

–– Ella es mi hermana Taki

Miki frunció el seño:

–– Es todo un dolor de cabeza, no se detiene ante nada y es grosera…

Taki se tomó del brazo de su hermano y frunció el seño:

–– Solo soy grosera con quienes no me caen bien…

Ran se cruzó de brazos y frunció el seño:

–– Por lo visto eres así con todas las chicas…

Más Temari se acerco a Taki seriamente:

–– Temari… es un placer… soy la chara de Nadeshiko

Taki le extendió la mano sonriendo:

–– Al fin alguien normal soy Taki la chara de Zuki

Ambas chara comenzaron a hablar entre sí, Pepe junto a Ran y Miki se acercaron a Doka, Miki las señalo:

–– Esto es raro, Temari es una chica y están hablando normalmente…

Ran asintió rascándose la cabeza:

–– Cierto… dudo que sea porque ambas están un tanto locas…

Doka observó que Suu recogía flores y se dirigió a ella:

–– Lindas flores ¿Verdad Suu?

La chara sonrió asintiendo:

–– Son tan hermosas que quería hacer algo lindo para las chicas

Doka se rasco la cabeza ayudándola a recoger:

–– Soy dos pies izquierdos con estas cosas… pero… te ayudare Suu-Chan…

La chara se sonrojo asintiendo:

–– Gracias Doka-Kun…

Pepe, Ran y Miki suspiraron al ver a Doka junto a Suu, Pepe se rasco la cabeza:

–– No es el único raro…

Ran y Miki asintieron observando a los charas, Nadeshiko sonrió mirando a Zuki:

–– Viniste con un hermoso vestido Zuki-Chan

La rubia se sonrojo rascándose la cabeza nerviosa:

–– No digan esas cosas… me hacen avergonzarme…

Las tres chicas rieron a coro más Zuki las acompaño, Amu señalo el centro comercial:

–– Por suerte ya está listo para volver a visitarlo después del desorden que provocaron los huevos X…

Nadeshiko le siguió asintiendo:

–– Si no hubiéramos llegado las cosas pudieron ser peores…

Amu suspiro asintiendo:

–– Ni que lo digas…

Zuki notaba que las otras dos chicas no sabían de la broma de Ikuto…

Parecía que la única era Yaya la cual estaba a su lado…

¿Su novia, que le había picado a Ikuto?

Sin decir que le había besado…

No había sido un sueño…

Yaya se aclaro la garganta:

–– Sera nuestro secreto… pero… ser la novia de Ikuto es peligroso…

Zuki pestañeo, lo había notado… ahora ambos estarían en aprietos…

Más Yaya sonrió caminando:

–– Yaya no dirá nada, si Zuki-Chi quiere decirlo lo dirá ella mientras Yaya seria una tumba…

Zuki negó con las manos nerviosamente:

–– Pero Ikuto y Yo no somos novios… eso lo dijo el sin mi autorización…

Yaya se detuvo mirándola:

–– ¿Ósea que no le respondiste aun?

La rubia negó avergonzada:

–– No… y no sabría si podría decírselo… o responderle ya que no se que siento…

Yaya palpo el hombro de Zuki relajándola:

–– Tranquilízate… solo necesitas consejos de Yaya, así que esa será nuestra platica del día de hoy, las otras no deben de notarlo ¿de acuerdo?

Zuki asintió sonriendo:

–– Gracias Yaya…

La pelirroja sonrió entre dientes más la voz de Amu llamándoles les distrajo:

––¡Chicas no se queden atrás!

Yaya sonrió mirando a Zuki:

–– Vamos hoy será día de chicas

Y le jalo llevándosela consigo:

–– ¡Espera Yaya!

Las risas de las dos chicas al ver a Zuki siendo jalada por Yaya, más la rubia sonrió iluminándosele el rostro:

–– "Ya casi se acerca el festival de primavera… estoy emocionada… ya quiero salir más con mis amigas… y sobre todo… saber cuáles son mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia Ikuto Tsukiyomi…"


	18. Chapter 18: Encuentro inesperado

Lamento la demora es que tuve un bloqueo inmenso y no sabía que escribir más regreso con un nuevo capítulo de Shugo Chara Zuki no Tamago!

¡Disfrútenlo! :D

Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, solo los "OC´S".

**Capitulo 18: "Encuentro inesperado"**

Zuki sonrió al entrar al centro comercial:

–– Lograron arreglarlo tan rápidamente…

Nadeshiko asintió sonriendo:

–– Fue una suerte que los huevos X no causaran mas desastres

Amu asintió:

–– Pero gracias a Kukai y a nosotros pudimos detener el caos

Nadeshiko asintió riendo más Zuki se mordió el labio recordando lo sucedido ese día:

––"Es cierto… ese día Kukai trabajo duro… hasta procuro protegerme… más siento que fui un estorbo…"

Yaya golpeo el hombro de Zuki riendo:

–– Estas muy callada Zuki-chi

La rubia salió de sus pensamientos sonriendo:

–– ¿Eh? Yo… estaba en otra…

La pelirroja rio asintiendo y golpeando su hombro nuevamente:

––Deberías de relajarte un poco Zuki-chi… para esto es la salida ya que todos trabajamos duros ese día con los huevos X

Zuki asintió sonriendo más en su interior lo recordaba:

––"Todos hicieron algo… más di problemas… cause más problemas… caí del ascensor preocupando a Kukai… el Humpty Lock no sirvió en mi y encima fui secuestrada y salvada por Ikuto…"

Zuki suspira algo apenada mas Yaya se le acerca:

–– ¿Qué sucede Zuki chi?

La rubia niega sonriendo:

––N…N…Nada…

Yaya sonríe mirando hacia arriba:

–– ¿Pensabas en Ikuto verdad?

Zuki se sonrojo más negó:

–– N…N…No estaba pensando en algo así… era otra cosa…

Yaya solo le miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro:

–– No seas tímida Zuki-chi… cuando se trata de eso la primera pregunta que se me cruza es…

La rubia se le quedo viendo más la pelirroja le susurro:

––… ¿Qué sentiste cuando te beso?...

El rojo se le subió a las mejillas…

El solo recordar el beso que le había dado le ponía nerviosa, la mirada de Yaya se poso en la de Zuki, parecía intrigada por el tema más la rubia negó nerviosa:

–– N…N…Nada… solo sentí sus labios y su cara cerca mío pero nada más

Yaya sonrió continuando su andar:

–– Aun hay cosas que no me cuentas… ya que si no te hubiera gustado estarías furiosa pero…

Yaya tenía razón…

No había hecho nada para impedir ese beso…

A decir verdad ella deseaba ese beso…

Zuki por un momento se quedo detenida pensando:

–– "Entonces ¿enserio me gusta Ikuto?..."

No sabía cuál era la respuesta solo tenía la idea de que le había permitido besarla…

El solo volver a recordar el momento la hacía sonrojarse más y más…

Nadeshiko la saco de sus pensamientos:

–– Zuki-chan…

La rubia pestañeo sonriendo:

–– ¿Qué sucede Nadeshiko?

La morocha sonrió:

–– Entonces ¿Saliste a solas con Kukai?

El rojo le invadió el rostro nuevamente…

Había olvidado por completo la salida con Kukai…

Se había sentido rara alada de él joven futbolista…

¿Qué les iba a responder?

Amu le miro fijamente:

–– mmm…

Zuki pestañeo riendo:

–– ¿Qué sucede Amu-chan?

Amu sonrió cursándose de brazos:

–– ¿Te gusta Kukai?…

Nadeshiko pestañeo asombrada:

–– ¿Nuestro Jack?

Zuki negó nerviosa:

––N…n…no es eso…

Amu sonrió maravillada:

–– Kukai es como mi hermano mayor, si te gustara eso querrá decir que serias mi cuñada

Zuki se sonrojo aun más, la situación se tornaba incomoda:

–– ¡Chicas e…e…esperen todavía no lo sé!

Yaya jalo del brazo a Zuki:

–– ¡Sea lo que sea Zuki-chi no responderá nada más!

Nadeshiko sonríe:

–– ¡No puedes responder por que sientes algo por otro chico!

Amu curiosa sonrió:

–– ¡Eso es inesperable! ¿Quién es?

Zuki estaba más que confundida…

Ikuto…

Kukai…

¿Cuál era el que le gustaba de verdad?

Yaya les enseño la lengua arrastrándola con ella lejos de ambas chicas:

–– No se ustedes pero yo y Zuki-chi traeremos algo de beber, ya regresamos

Amu las observo irse con Nadeshiko y no pudo evitar sonreír:

–– Zuki está enamorada, aunque me pregunto de quien…

Nadeshiko frunció el seño pensativamente:

–– "No estoy segura… pero no me huele nada bien…"

0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0

Ikuto sonreía mientras caminaba por la acera, el rostro sorprendido de Zuki le había sacado una sonrisa, Yoru le miro:

–– Ikuto-Ñya… ¿crees que fue buena idea que la besaras?

El joven suspiro mirándolo de perfil:

–– Sea como sea Yoru estoy seguro de que quiero hacerlo de nuevo…

Él chara se sonrojo mirándolo:

–– Pero Ikuto-Ñya si te gusta ¿no estarías arriesgándola a que acabe en EASTER?

Ikuto se detuvo pensativo:

–– "Se que lo olvide por completo… pero…sus ojos me decían que lo hiciera y mi impulso fue el detonante… aunque Zuki aun no lo sabe…"

Yoru le miro curioso:

–– Ikuto-Ñya…

El joven continúo la caminata:

–– Sea lo que sea ahora queda a criterio de Zuki… un beso no es compromiso… EASTER no sabe por qué hago la mitad de las cosas…

Una sonrisa ilumina su rostro:

–– Soy el único que conoce mis sentimientos…

Yoru se acuesta en la cabeza de Ikuto y sonríe:

–– Es cierto Ikuto-Ñya…

Más Yoru no acabo de hablar cuando Yuu Nikaidou se le cruzo alado:

–– Hiciste tu trabajo bien Ikuto…

El nombrado se detuvo serio:

–– No se a que te refieres Nikaidou…

El profesor sonrió:

–– No soy estupido como crees… sé lo que hiciste… y eso le será más fácil a EASTER… ya que obteniendo una chica como Amu con tres charas dispuesta a hacer lo que se le pida por ti… digamos otra rubia hueca…

Ikuto se encogió de hombros simulando poca importancia al tema:

–– No se de qué hablas… beso seguido a las chicas… por cada chicas que beso EASTER estaría plagado de señoritas…

Yuu sonrió continuando el camino:

–– Como te dije… no soy estupido como crees Ikuto…

El joven frunció el seño continuando la caminata:

–– Eso se estará por ver…

Ambos continuaron su camino, Yoru miro a Ikuto:

–– ¿De verdad impedirás que Zuki entre a EASTER?

Ikuto frunce el seño aun más:

–– Como lo dije… Zuki no estará en EASTER aunque con ello tenga que apartarla de mí por un tiempo… EASTER y Nikaidou están muy interesados en ella… ya que saben que Amu no cooperara… el objetivo es Zuki… no puedo tener dos personas importantes en ese basurero…

Yoru sonrió asintiendo:

–– Cuenta conmigo Ikuto-Ñya

Ikuto sonrió acariciando al felino en su cabeza:

–– Yoru… gracias… te mereces un bife de pescado…

Yoru ronroneo de felicidad abrazando la cabeza de Ikuto:

–– ¡Yay, Gracias Ikuto-Ñya!

Más luego de sonreír volvió a estar pensativamente con el seño fruncido:

–– "Nikaidou si le tocas un cabello estarás perdido…"

Más a unas cuadras Nikaidou caminaba mirando algo en sus manos:

–– "Con esto aprenderás a confiar en ti misma Zuki y será la carta para que me ayudes a encontrar el Embrión…"

Una sonrisa de lado dibujo su rostro:

–– "Solo es cuestión de encontrarte en el centro comercial otra vez…"

Silencioso Nikaidou se dirigía al centro comercial en busca de Zuki…

0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o00oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0

Yaya sonrió deteniéndose:

–– Casi te descubren te delato tu cara roja

Zuki pestañeo mirando a Yaya:

–– Es que… soy mal mintiendo…

Suspira resignada más la pelirroja le sonríe:

–– No te preocupes por eso Zuki-chi

La rubia le mira pestañeando confundida:

–– ¿Qué tienes en mente Yaya?

La nombrada guiño el ojo con una sonrisa:

–– Eso será fácil, ahora mismo iré con ellas mientras tu mantente la calma, relájate y regresa, cualquier duda estabas en el baño

Zuki miro al suelo poco convencida:

–– Pero y si me preguntan de nuevo por Kukai o si descubren lo de Ikuto…

Yaya jalo las mejillas de Zuki riendo:

–– Para eso está la gran Yaya, te ayudare a que no molesten con nada más y así puedes despejar la mente y regresar con nosotras

Zuki asiente siendo jalada de las mejillas:

–– De acuerdo Yaya… confiare en ti…

Yaya soltó las mejillas de Zuki y se aparto:

–– Bien así me agrada, llamare a Doka y a Taki para que te acompañen

La pelirroja se alejo saludándola, Zuki suspiro mirando el suelo:

–– Ahora que hare… Nadeshiko y Amu comenzaran a sospechar… y yo aun no tengo una clara respuestas a sus preguntas…

No pudo evitar soltar otro respiro más la voz encantadora de Kukai le llamo la atención:

–– Zuki… así que volviste luego del incidente que causamos

La rubia abrió sus ojos sorprendida y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver a Kukai:

–– "Ay no… no puede estarme pasando esto ahora… ¿Cómo hago para encontrarme con Kukai de nuevo?"

El castaño le miro asombrado:

–– Zuki ¿te encuentras bien?

La rubia asintió nerviosa y sonrió:

–– C…C…claro que si… solo… estoy… algo sedienta… y tengo calor…

Kukai hurgo en la bolsa que llevaba:

–– A ver veamos…

La chica observaba sin entender nada, el joven saco una botella de jugo sabor naranja y se la extendió:

–– Ten… bebe un poco, te sentirás mejor

La sonrisa de Kukai provocó que Zuki sonriera tomando la botella:

–– Gracias Kukai…

El joven tomó asiento alado de ella:

–– ¿Viniste de compras sola?

La rubia negó señalando donde estaban Amu y Nadeshiko:

–– Vine con las chicas… luego de lo de la otra vez no logramos comprar nada… y creíamos que este era el momento para terminar las compras…

Kukai la miro asintiendo:

––Emmm… ya veo…

Era un momento incomodo, claro para Zuki ya que Kukai parecía cómodo con ella aunque la miraba demasiado, tenía que romper esa tensión, lo miro sonriendo:

–– ¿Y qué te trajo aquí Kukai?

El joven suspiro inclinándose hacia abajo agotado:

–– Salí a hacer unas compras de la comida con mis hermanos… ha sido ajetreado…

Zuki rio ante la reacción de Kukai:

–– Parece que te tomaron como su burro de cargas

Kukai hizo un mohín mirando a un lado:

–– Dicen que con mi poco físico será difícil conseguir novia… así que soy quien cargara con los productos hoy…

Zuki comenzó a beber de la botella, Kukai le miraba de perfil más su chara Daichi le susurro al oído:

–– ¿Qué estas esperando Kukai? tu graduación será pronto y dejaran de estar en el mismo colegio… cualquiera puede ganarte y llevársela consigo…

Kukai se sonrojo al oír a Daichi más no sabía qué hacer o que decirle…

Zuki era la clásica chica tímida y frágil la cual siempre en situaciones de riesgo le había cuidado…

Más…

No estaba del todo seguro si Zuki estaría interesado en él…

Zuki se detuvo de beber y le sonrió:

–– Gracias Kukai… me siento mejor…

Kukai mantenía silencio mirándola, la rubia pestañeo:

–– ¿Qué sucede Kukai?

El castaño oprimió lo puños y sin evadirle la mirada le pregunto:

–– Zuki… ¿Hay algún chico que te guste?

Eso le fue inesperado…

Kukai le había preguntado si le interesaba algún chico…

Más era raro porque su respuesta no estaba clara…

No sabía que responderle y se lo quedo viendo algo roja:

–– Kukai… yo…

El castaño sonrió mirando hacia otro lado:

–– Olvida lo que te dije… solo fue por curiosidad…

Zuki oprimió la botella, no sabía que decirle ya que sentía algo por Kukai pero… era diferente a lo que sentía por Ikuto y eso le mareaba un poco…

Kukai se levanto y sonrió:

–– Bien… mis hermanos deben de estar enloquecidos preguntándose donde estoy con la comida…

Zuki reacciono y se levanto sacando su monedero:

–– Deja que te pague por el jugo de naranja…

El castaño tomo las manos de Zuki cerrando el monedero:

–– No tienes que pagarlo… bebe tranquila…

Zuki se ruborizo al sentir las suaves pero fuertes manos del joven y asintió:

–– Gracias…

Kukai dirigió sus labios a la mejilla de Zuki besándola como un beso normal de despedida:

–– Cuídate… mañana nos vemos en los preparativos…

Kukai se alejo sonriendo dejando a una Zuki confundida, Daichi le miro:

–– ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste?

Kukai le sonríe a Daichi:

–– Por que aun no tiene la respuesta que espero oír… esperare lo necesario para oírla…

Zuki observo a Kukai marcharse más no entendía como se le había acelerado el corazón al sentir tan suave beso en su mejilla, se sostuvo la misma con la mano dejando que el rubor se hiciera con su rostro:

–– "¿Qué me está pasando?"

No lograba entenderlo…

Se sentía distinto a cuando estaba con Ikuto

Pero…

Eran las mismas mariposas del estomago la que le invadían

Zuki se levanto, tenía que despejar la mente:

–– Tengo que lavarme la cara…

Sin pensarlo comenzó a caminar hacia el baño sin entender nada de lo que le sucedía…

0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Yuu ingreso al centro comercial, podía ver como todo el mundo se organizaba para saludar a la primavera, chasqueo la lengua molestó:

–– No tienen sentido estas celebraciones ridículas…

Más pudo divisar a Amu, Nadeshiko y a Yaya conversando reunidas…

Tenía una remota idea de que Zuki había venido a este lugar y era probable que esas tres chicas le hubieran acompañado, Nikaidou sonrió:

–– Esta es mi oportunidad…

Nadeshiko suspiro:

–– Así que se quedo en el baño…

Yaya asintió riendo:

–– así es, dijo que se descompenso y pasaría un rato en el baño

Amu negó asqueada:

–– Yaaaa es demasiada información, dudo que a Zuki le agradara que pregonaras por todo el mundo que se siente mal

Yaya se rasco la cabeza riendo:

–– Jejeje no se molestara no suele ser una chica que tenga tabús

Yuu se les acerco asombrado:

–– Hola mis alumnas

Nadeshiko le miro sonriendo:

–– Profesor Nikaidou

Yuu les saludo con la mano:

–– Están comprando las cosas para el festival ¿verdad?

Amu asiente sonriendo:

–– Así es aunque ahora esperamos a Zuki de que regrese del baño

El profesor sonríe:

–– Ya veo… Shido-San con ustedes… ¿Saben si se tardara? Es que tenía que verle…

Yaya observo que el profesor escondía detrás de sí un regalo y sonrió:

–– Estábamos por allí comprando refrescos dudo que tarde

Yuu sonrió entusiasmado:

–– Gracias Yuiki-san voy a ver si logro verla

El profesor se fue a la dirección indicada por Yaya, Amu y Nadeshiko miraron a la chica, la de cabello rosa fue la primera en preguntar:

–– ¿Qué quería el profesor con Zuki?

Yaya ríe disimulando:

–– No lo sé… tal vez fue a darle un regalo o algo así…

Nadeshiko levanto una ceja curiosa:

–– ¿Un regalo? pero… si aun falta para su cumpleaños…

Yaya volvió a reír mirando a ambas chicas:

–– Puedes regalarle a una chica lo que sea en cualquier día, a demás se acerca el día de la primavera donde los chicos suelen regalarle cosas a las chicas

Amu se cruzo de brazos pensativa:

–– Pero… Nikaidou es adulto… eso sería raro…

Yaya vuelve a sonreír dando una vuelta entera:

–– En el amor no existen edades

Nadeshiko y Amu se miraron extrañadas sin entender nada de la situación…

0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0

Se miraba al espejo…

Su cara estaba roja…

La voz de Kukai resonaba en su cabeza…

"Zuki… ¿Hay algún chico que te guste?"

¿Por qué le había preguntado eso?

Se lavo nuevamente el rostro…

Estaba confundida…

Eran demasiadas emociones…

Soltó un largo suspiro:

–– No puedo seguir encerrada en el baño… yo… tengo que salir de una buena ves… a pesar de que… este sonrojada…

Se golpeteo las mejillas intentado despejar su mente:

–– Bien… tengo que seguir con las chicas…

Zuki salió decidida del baño:

–– Bien… le diré a las chicas que me encontré con Kukai en el camino y…

Más el pánico la invadió de nuevo…

No sabía qué dirían…

Que opinarían…

Se mordió el labio ruborizada:

–– N…n…No puedo… quiero volver…

Más sin darse cuenta colisionó contra el pecho de Yuu Nikaidou:

–– Shido-San…

La rubia se restregó su frente:

–– Perdón… que torpe soy…

Más observo asombrada al pelirrojo quien sonreía:

–– ¡Profesor, Discúlpeme no estaba mirando hacia enfrente!

Rio la chica nerviosa, Yuu sonrió mirándola fijamente:

–– No importa Shido-San… este… ¿Viniste de compras?

La rubia asintió sonriendo algo apenada aun por su torpeza:

–– S…s…Si vine con las chicas a comprar lo que nos falta para el festival…

El profesor sonrió mirando a la chica:

–– ¿Te sientes mejor verdad?

Zuki no comprendía de lo que hablaba Nikaidou:

–– ¿Por lo de la otra vez aquí?

El pelirrojo sonrió rascando su cabeza:

––S…Si… por esa vez y por esta…

Zuki no entendía nada, ¿a que se refería a "Esta vez?":

–– Tus amigas dijeron que estabas mal y estabas aquí…

La rubia rio nerviosa:

–– Me había descompensado y tuve que lavar mi cara…

El profesor sonrió acariciando la cabeza de la rubia:

–– Me alegra de que te encuentres mejor ya que creía que no podría encontrarte…

Zuki lo miro extrañada y se señalo:

–– ¿Me buscabas a mi?

Yuu asintió sonriendo:

–– Así es… te estaba buscando porque quería darte tu regalo de primavera ya que estaré ocupado con los preparativos…

Zuki pestañeo asombrada y se señalo nuevamente:

–– ¿Un regalo para mí?... pero…

El profesor le extendió una cajita salmón con un lazo rosa intenso:

–– Feliz primavera Shido-San

La rubia lo tomó en sus manos felizmente:

–– Profesor esto es… realmente un detalle encantador…

La rubia miraba la caja asombrada más Nikaidou sonrió:

–– Pero…

La rubia lo miro pestañeando:

–– ¿Pero?

El pelirrojo sonrió fijando sus ojos verdes en los amarillos de Zuki:

–– Ábrelo cuando llegues a casa es una reliquia muy valiosa… no querrás que nadie te lo arrebate… hay muchos bandidos por la vuelta

Le guiño el ojo haciendo asentir a Zuki entre risas:

–– Gracias profesor es usted alguien admirable y amable

La sonrisa de la rubia siempre enternecía un poco el corazón frio y endurecido del profesor:

–– "Esa sonrisa… ya deja de reír…"

Zuki noto el seño fruncido del profesor y le miro:

–– ¿Se siente bien profesor?

Nikaidou volvió en sí y sonrió como era habitual de él:

–– Por supuesto Zuki-San, solo estaba pensando que debo de cocinar esta noche, será mejor que regreses con tus amigas

Zuki asintió y saludándolo con la mano se fue junto a sus amigas, Yuu oprimió los puños y se mordió el labio mirando a la rubia marcharse:

–– Esto está mal… ya no sé ni que hago…

Se paso la mano por la frente aun mirando a la estudiante ahora reunida con sus amigas:

–– Sea lo que sea ya lo tiene en su poder ahora es cuestión de que Ikuto mueva su ficha…

Sin decir más se alejo caminando sin mirar atrás más no sabía que era observado por Kukai:

–– ¿Oíste eso Daichi?

El pequeño chara asintió serio:

–– Ese profesor se está tramando algo… nombro a Ikuto… y algo que tenía en su poder…

Kukai frunció el seño mirando a Nikaidou alejarse:

–– Sea lo que sea Daichi… voy a tener que decírselos a los guardianes…

Más su hermano mayor lo halo del cabello:

–– ¡Vámonos a casa enano!

El castaño se quejo tomando las bolsas:

–– Ya… no tenias por que hacer eso…

Daichi miro a Kukai:

–– ¿Cuándo le diremos a los guardianes?

Kukai serio respondió mirando al frente:

–– Mañana con los preparativos… no puedo perder esta oportunidad…

0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0


End file.
